Sunfire, A Warrior's Tale
by Cara Lea
Summary: Sunpaw is enjoying his new life as a Clan cat, that is, until Citylegs arrive during the battle, and Thornstar himself saves Sunpaw from sharing their terrible face. a new prophecy has come around, but for who? and why? rated k for mature content.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**StormClan:**

Leader- Whitestar- large white she-cat with ice eyes.

Deputy- Liontail- large tan tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

Medicine Cat- Cherryheart- small tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice- Yellowpaw_

**Warriors:**

Darkclaw- small black tom, blue eyes.

Grizzlycoat- large brown tom with gray eyes.

_Apprentice- Stormpaw_

Hollowtail- black and white tom with orange eyes.

_Apprentice- Brownpaw_

Walnutfur- small brown tom with brown eyes.

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Hazelfoot- tan she-cat with blue eyes.

Soddenfoot- molted brown tom, blue eyes.

_Apprentice- Moonpaw_

Thornfang- black tom, green eyes.

Fishtail- orange tabby tom, green eyes.

Shadefrost- gray tom, purple eyes.

Auburnfeather- slim, sleek, red/brown she-cat, amber eyes, beautiful, short-haired pelt.

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw- large black she-cat with silver stripe running down spine.

Yellowpaw- Gray she-cat, yellow eyes, Healing apprentice.

Stormpaw- large dark gray tom with ice eyes.

Brownpaw- dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Moonpaw- black she-cat with tiny yellow spots and amber eyes.

Tigerpaw- dark tabby tom, amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Moonshade- dark gray pelt with amber eyes.

_Kits Flowerkit, Rufflekit, Daisykit  
_

Nightflower- Dusky gray pelt with blue eyes.

_Kits Goldenkit_

Blueheart- light mist pelt with gray eyes.

_Kits Stonekit, Dawnkit_

Greenshade- white pelt with black feet and green eyes.

**Elders:**

Bearfur- large once scary brown tom with gray eyes.

Pearfoot- once pretty mist pelt with amber eyes.

Stemheart- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

**FireClan:**

Leader- Thornstar- large dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy- Sharpfang- small Siamese tom, black eyes.

Medicine Cat- Foxtail- light orange tabby she-cat with white feet and tail tip.

**Warriors:**

Darkpelt- dark tabby she-cat with ice eyes, blind.

_Apprentice- Softpaw._

Sandclaw- calico she-cat with tan splotches.

_Apprentice- Dustpaw_

Blizzardfoot- huge white tom, ice eyes.

_Apprentice- Littlepaw_

Dogface- dark chocolate brown tom, amber eyes.

Brownfur- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Redheart- red tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Riverpaw_

Ashecho- light gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes (Pronounced- Ash-echo).

_Apprentice- Snowpaw_

Silverfrost- starry silver she-cat, blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Softpaw- dark gray tom, amber eyes, oldest apprentice.

Dustpaw- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Riverpaw- light molted brown she-cat with green eyes.

Littlepaw- orange tabby tom, white feet, amber eyes.

Snowpaw- small white she-cat, blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Flowertail- large tortoiseshell pelt, amber eyes.

_Kits Gerbilkit, Fastkit_

Twigheart- brown tabby pelt, amber eyes.

_Kits Jetkit, Waspkit, Flamekit_

Dappleclaw- misty blue tortoiseshell pelt, amber eyes.

_Kits Briarkit_

**Elders:**

Cowheart- black and white tom, white whiskers.

Horsefall- brown tabby she-cat, youngest elder.

Smoothcloud- dark gray misty she-cat.

Longfur- dark gray tabby tom, green eyes.

**WaterClan:**

Leader- Mistystar- Misty gray/blue she-cat with broad muscles, ice eyes.

Deputy- Puddletail- light gray and brown tom, ice eyes.

Medicine Cat- Blacktooth- large black tom.

**Warriors:**

Thistletail- light brown tom with brown eyes.

_Apprentice- Lynxpaw_

Shadowclaw- large lean black tom with long front claws, ice eyes.

_Apprentice- Twitchpaw_

Cheetahpelt- light tan tabby she-cat with black spots.

_Apprentice- Larchpaw_

Spottedheart- black and white she-cat, purple eyes.

_Apprentice- Fogpaw_

Hardtail- brown and black tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice- Rockpaw_

Stripeddawn- massive dark tabby tom, amber eyes.

Icefall- pure white she-cat, ice eyes.

Roottail- small dark tabby tom, amber eyes.

Eaglewing- white tom with brown feet and tail tip, green eyes.

_Apprentice- Birdpaw_

Gorsefang- light brown she-cat with darker flecks, blue eyes.

_Apprentice- Twigpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Twigpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with lighter flecks, amber eyes.

Twitchpaw- black and white tom, brown eyes.

Larchpaw- tan tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Fogpaw- Misty gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Rockpaw- light gray tom, brown haze over pelt, and deep set brown eyes.

Birdpaw- dark gray tom, blue eyes.

Lynxpaw- gray and white she-cat, ice eyes.

**Queens:**

Snowpelt- white pelt with blue eyes.

_Kits Scentkit_

Treeheart- brown pelt with green eyes.

_Kits Wingkit, Cherrykit_

Tallfrost- misty blue pelt with ice eyes.

_Kits Deepkit, Windkit_

Mintpelt- white and blue she-cat, ice eyes.

_Kits Leafkit, Beechkit_

Frosttooth- white she-cat, blue eyes.

_Kits Whisperkit, Cloudkit_

**Elders:**

Skyheart- stone colored pelt with ice eyes.

Icecloud- rain pelt with brown eyes.

Runningleaf- brown tabby tom, brown eyes.

**HillClan:**

Leader- Thistlestar-white with tan splotches, blue eyes, tom

Deputy- Rowanfoot- Dark gray tom, orange eyes.

_Apprentice- Talonpaw_

Medicine Cat- Serrafang- white she-cat with brown splotches.

_Apprentice- Robinpaw_

**Warriors:**

Smashface- white she-cat, green eyes, broad head and shoulders.

_Apprentice- Boulderpaw_

Cloudfall- mist blue she-cat, ice eyes.

_Apprentice- Waterpaw_

Grasscloud- brown tabby tom, green eyes.

_Apprentice- Fiercepaw_

Inkfrost- black tom with mint spots, ice eyes.

Skyfoot- stone blue tom, ice eyes.

_Apprentice- Maizepaw_

Sapfur- tan tabby tom, green eyes.

Rainbowpelt- small tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Swiftwing- black and white tom, purple eyes.

_Apprentice- Poppypaw_

Jayfur- gray tabby tom, gray eyes.

Icefang- mint pelted she-cat, amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Frostpaw_

Shorttail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes.

_Apprentice- Pointypaw_

**Apprentices:**

Robinpaw- gray tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Fiercepaw- red and brown tabby tom, long claws, brown eyes.

Boulderpaw- gray and white molted she-cat, ice eyes.

Waterpaw- misty pelted she-cat, blue eyes.

Maizepaw- tan tabby tom, blue eyes.

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Frostpaw- white she-cat, dark blue eyes.

Pointypaw- gray and brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Talonpaw- dark tabby tom, amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Vineheart- dark brown tabby pelt, ice eyes.

_Kits (none yet)_

Wheattail- light brown tabby pelt, dark brown eyes.

_Kits Rosekit, Falconkit_

Featherfur- Silver pelt, green eyes.

_Kits Blazekit, Trunkkit, Cricketkit, Shrewkit_

Tanheart- tan and black calico pelt, amber eyes.

_Kits Speedkit, Steamkit_

**Elders:**

Whitestripe- white she-cat, blue eyes.

Wingtail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes.

Ringfur- dark tabby tom, dark gray rings around flank, amber eyes.

Morningfrost- stone pelt she-cat, old Healer, green eyes.

Graywhisker- old gray tom, gray eyes.

**City-borns:**

Sunny/Sunpaw- Yellow tom, blue eyes, joins FireClan/StormClan.

Clover- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes, Loner Group.

Chrome- dark gray blue tom, amber eyes, Loner Group.

Yellow gem- light gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes, mate of Chrome, Loner Group.

Bull- molted brown tabby tom, gray eyes, Loner Group.

Fever- red tabby tom, amber eyes, kittypet.

Spots- tortoiseshell she-cat, loner group outcast.

Scroll- multi-colored tom, amber eyes, loner group outcast.

Flare- molted brown tom, amber eyes, loner group outcast.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Amber eyes played at the darkness. Fireflies flew high over the thick growing undergrowth and toyed with the leaves over head. Not many an animal would dare mess with the face behind those eyes, but tonight was a different story.

"Whitestar," said a voice in the direction of the amber eyes. "You're not going to let her go, are you?"

A large white she-cat with ice blue eyes sat starring up through a clearing at the clear, dark, night sky. Only a few stars twinkled.

"Of course, Blackcloud," we cannot keep her. What would she do?"

A large black tom neared the area of Whitestar.

"We could make her a warrior," Blackcloud suggested. His muscles rippled underneath his pelt of black. "We don't have to train her. Time has taught her to keep strength. She _has_ been living on her own…"

"And that is how it shall stay." Whitestar interrupted rudely. "You are my loyal deputy, Blackcloud. You know that if Nightfly wants to leave, we cannot make her stay."

"I understand, Whitestar. It's just that she could come of use."

"Think, Blackcloud. She is very weak from lack of food. She is uncomfortable with being here. She is sick and tainted. She doesn't need to stay here, and she doesn't want to."

"But what of her kits?"

"Blueheart is perfectly able to care for them. Stormkit will be one of the best warriors known. And Silverkit is bigger than her brother. See, 

Blackcloud, she would be in the way. Let her leave, we have the kits, that better be enough."

"It is. I was just hopeful."

"I do not expect to here about it again."

"And you won't. I don't care if she stays or not, as long as she leaves our territory if she doesn't stay. Her kits are a big enough gift, a blessing from Heaven Sent. They will be the best warriors ever known to Heavens' Clans…"


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Sunny sat perfectly still in his garden. The sun itself was warmth, and it felt great. To Sunny, the sun wasn't fun to be in, he in fact preferred nighttime with its pretty stars and nice shining moon; but at night, there was only one thing missing, and that was the warmth only the sun gave.

Fever, across the street, liked nighttime too. Only he didn't like it for the same reasons that Sunny did. Sunny liked the night scene and the shadows that helped his eyes; Fever liked it for its lack of sun and heat. Fever didn't like the sun's warmth, and it confused Sunny how much he missed the sun at night and how Fever couldn't. Anyway, Fever was not a nice cat to talk to, and Sunny didn't like him much.

"Hey, Sunny!" barked a rough voice that woke Sunny from his dreams.

"What is it, Thomas?" he asked. A small, rough looking blood hound rounded the corner to his garden and hopped the clear fence.

"I just met this girl, says she wants to meet you." Sunny sat upright.

"Yeah, who is this girl?" he asked vaguely interested.

"This girl, her name is Clover. She's really pretty; I think you should meet her." Sunny stared at Thomas for a moment, and then he shook his head.

"No thanks, maybe later." Sunny wasn't interested right then to go meet some pretty female house cat who wasn't really interested in him anyway. This seemed to happen to him, and it happened a lot. Sunny hardly knew why, but Thomas told him it was because of his short yellow pelt and bright, crystal clear blue eyes that were the color of the city's lake. Sunny didn't actually care for any of those things; he just wanted to be left alone.

"No, she says she saw you yesterday at the park, wants to see you now, just to know your name." Sunny snorted and asked, "Did you give it to her?"

"No," Thomas looked at his feet. "Thought that you should."

"Just tell her already, I'm tired and I don't feel like walking around to meet some cat who only wants what City knows what. I'm not interested." For the five months of his age, Sunny hadn't met a single cat (other than males, of course) who didn't want the same thing out of him. He didn't understand, and when he did, he wasn't willing to give that much up of himself. Most guys called him old fashion, but he wanted to wait until he met the right person.

"Might you go now, she not is there later, and you know how it works with _them_." It took Sunny a minute to understand what Thomas was saying. He only spoke a certain number of words in cat tongue, and was having trouble trying to put the into sentences.

"That's fine, Thomas," said a soft, feminine voice. "I'll be here all day." Sunny sat up again. A female tortoiseshell walked around the corner and leapt up to sit on the clear gate to Sunny's garden. He stared into her amber eyes approvingly, and he almost felt his jaw drop. Clover was beautiful, and now he understood what those other feminines wanted.

"Clover?" asked Sunny as Thomas padded away. "Are you Clover?"

"Yeah," she answered, nodding and looking at him with her sweet amber eyes. "That would be me. Are you Sunny?"

"Of course, no other masculine like me." He turned and looked away from her lovely eyes. "There isn't any other feminine like you, either."

"Thank you," she told him with her adorable voice. "I'm rather proud to finally meet you, you know? With the word going around about a yellow masculine, I just had to meet him." Sunny nodded.

"Where have you been?" he asked her cautiously. "I mean, around the city, have you been anywhere?"

"Yeah," she educated him on where she had been. "What about you, where have you been?"

"Well, I like the park, and my house, and the lake on the other side of these rows. Basically I've been everywhere you have, but I like to stay here so I can be fed." She nodded.

"Have you been into the woods, lately?" she gazed across the road behind his house into the woods on the other side. "I here strange things about them."

"No," he admitted. "I don't go over there; I don't think my humans would like that."

"Wow, it must be torture looking into beauty and not being able to actually see it." Sunny wondered what she was hinting at, but didn't say anything. "Do you want to know what I heard about the forest?" He bobbed his head for her to continue. "I heard that there are Clans living in the forest areas and that there is a house in there that the cats have taken over." He glimpsed at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but I don't think that any kind of ours could drive out any human."

"I don't doubt that they could. I here that they have huge, dark claws and that they attack anycat that comes near. I also hear that they eat the babies of other animals." Sunny's eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and horror.

"Who could do that?" he asked spitefully. "How would they survive?"

"They let some of them live, at least, but not all do." He jiggled his head up and down.

A feminine-child came rushing out of the house.

"Sunny!" she cried, though neither cat understood her.

"Run, Clover," he told her quickly. "Don't get hit with my humans, you can't breathe." She nodded thankfully to him, quickly told him that she'd come back sometime and rushed off.

Sunny sat perfectly still in the night's cool breeze. Spring was just coming to an end; Sunny could feel it in the breeze. A soft voice called to him from the wind. He flicked his ears to try and catch the sound. "Sunny," the voice was saying.

Wondering what was talking to him, he turned his entire head and rose to his feet. Jumping down from the garden, he was pummeled from behind and was thrown to the ground.

"Gotcha!" cried Clover as she tried to pin him. She was too slow for Sunny's lean limbs. He soon had the reverse affect on her, and she was squirming under him.

"Yeah right, i had you the first day we met!"

"That was four weeks ago, and you still can't fight!" She squirmed out from under him. She turned onto her feet and had soon takled him down. Together they had a 'claws-sheathed' fight and they fought for a long time.

Out of the blue, a human-broom came smacking in between them. Clover jumped and darted away, Sunny sat there confused. He looked up to see a human mother standing over them, her dark skin matching the night sky.

"Stay away from Sunn, you mangy retch!" she cried after Clover. Sunny hardly thought of Clover as a 'mangy retch'.

"Mommy!" sobbed the younger feminine. "Is my baby boy all right?"

"Of course, baby," murmured the mother comfortingly. "Well just change the vet appointment to next week. I'm sure he'll be fine then." She nodded to her daughter and set Sunny back on his feet.

"Clover," he whispered as the two feminines disappeared inside their house. He was happy when a dark head poked out of the forest. He was happy to see that she was okay. Then, she attacked.

Sunny was thrown into the air, beaten into the ground, and he knew that there were gashes rapidly growing on his small yellow flank.

_What's wrong with Clover_ he asked himself. _We never fight like this._ The next thought that came to his mind was more frightening than the fight itself. _What if that's not Clover?_


	4. Chapter 2

Sunny hardly understood anything from that point out. All he clearly understood was that this cat attacking him was definitely not Clover, and that whoever she was, she was one of the best fighters he had ever met.

Sunny caught in his vision the sight of a blood hound racing toward the fighting cats, and along with it came the sound of barking. The black cat on top of him froze in her tracks and then bolted for the forest. The only things she left behind her were the smell of a cat with a violent life, and a badly wounded Sunny.

"Sunny!" cried a familiar voice, but it was distant.

"Clover," he tried to whimper, but sound was distant, and light was distant, and all Sunny knew was shadows.



Sunny's head hurt, and it felt as though all of the scars on his back were just frozen bits of icy snow. It didn't hurt, like he remembered it should, but even that part of him just wanted to sleep.

"I think he's waking up," said a male's voice with a thick country accent (no, the cats don't know what they are, I'm just describing it in a way I can think of easily:p) This got Sunny sitting up quick, but his head was still dizzy, and he didn't argue when he felt paws on his flank, holding him down.

"Keep him that way," ordered o voice from somewhere beyond Sunny's mangled view point. "I need to finish." Sunny wasn't sure exactly what they meant, and he didn't want to subject himself to anything he didn't understand. Quick as a human city-creature, he darted out of the way of a massive paw, who spat curse words.

Sunny tried to see the area around himself, but his eyes were flaring up on him, and he couldn't see. Even if he could see, he was still slow for the massive gray blob that launched itself at him and held him down.

"Get Speckledstar," he ordered. "She needs to hold him down."

"Speckledstar isn't here; she's out with Blacknose looking for a new candidate. Willowpaw is, though. Would you like me to get her?"

"No," answered the large tom. "Clover, hold him down, make him stay still."

Sunny felt Clover's soft fur as she pressed her nuzzle closer to him. "Sunny, its okay. Grayflank isn't going to hurt you. We need to put ice on your scars." Sunny instantly understood everything and sat still as the gray tom (Grayflank?) finished.

"There," he asked the yellow pelted masculine in front of him. "Are you feeling better?" Sunny, whose eyes had been getting better by the minute sat up and stared at him.

"Yes, thank you. Are you Grayflank?" he asked, staring at the large, muscle consumed tom.

"Of course. Is there any other gray tom here?" he asked with obvious distrust in him.

"That's a weird name," he whispered.

"That's what I said," said the country accented tom behind him. Sunny jumped and whipped around to face the cat. "But, I remember Blizzardfoot, whose name was stranger, I think." This cat was an old, gray masculine with white around his muzzle.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chrome," the masculine's eyes were glowing with amber affection. "Looks like you ran into some trouble with a Clan cat."

"A what?" asked Sunny, of course with no actual response.

"Grayflank, do you think its possible to go to Whitestar and tell her her cats are bothering the house cats?"

Grayflank stared at Chrome with big amber eyes and snorted, "Of course not. I'm not going to travel all the way to the outcast borders just to be attacked brutally by Rowanfoot and Thistlestar again. Not happening."

Chrome stared at Grayflank sadly before he turned his icy amber gaze to Sunny himself. "You're going to have to sleep at Clover's place tonight. We took you far into _our_ territory, and you'll have to deal with that." Sunny nodded absently, then asked,

"Where did you take me?" Grayflank stared at Sunny as though he was deranged.

"We just told you where: in _our_ territory." From that point on, no one answered his questions about what 'there territory' was, just where it was.

That was Clover, "Our territory is across the city and in the woods, sorta. My house is near by, I'm taking you there." Sunny nodded and followed her away from Grayflank and Chrome, who were arguing terribly.

"So," said Clover, turning her head to stare at him. "I met this cat the other day, he says he from a Clan."

"A Clan?" asked Sunny curiously.

"Yeah," Clover said, nodding. "Like a group of cats that live together and hunt. He says that their names are important."

"Like how?"

"Well, when you're young, you get the name, -kit. His sister's just happened to be Boulderkit. Then, when you're more than six months old, you get the name –paw. His sister's name is now Boulderpaw."

"Like Grayflank," he murmured. "I wonder is he was ever known as Graykit or Graypaw."

"Probably. He apparently lives with a cat who used to be a Clan cat." She stared at him with warm, amber eyes.

"So," asked Sunny. "When his sister moves up with the names, will she be known as Boulderflank?"

"No!" Clover shouted. "Well, possibly. It depends on what your name already is. Anyway, the name –kit represents the fact that you are a kit. The name –paw represents that you are an apprentice or trying to learn how to be a warrior or Medicine Cat."

"What represents a warrior?"

"Anything. Like: Gray_flank_, Speckled_flower_, Grass_cloud_. Those are a few that I know of. Anyhow, his name is Fiercepaw."

"So that means he's not a warrior yet? And what of Medicine cats?"

"Medicine Cats are the cats in a Clan that heal. His is Serrafang, and her apprentice is Robinpaw. He says that Robinpaw is older than he is and will be a Medicine Cat soon. He hopes to get his warrior name."

"Wow, well, who leads them?"

"Their leader. They get special names."

"Like…?"

"Like, well, his leader's name is Thistlestar."

"I don't see anything special about that."

"Well, haven't you noticed? No cat gets the name –star unless they're a leader and they have eleven lives!"

"What?!" Now Sunny was truly surprised. "How can a cat have eleven lives? The most I've ever heard was nine."

"Fiercepaw says he doesn't know. He says that they get them from their ancestors, and that Thistlestar only has so many left."

Sunny nodded. "So, what Clan is he in? What is the name?"

"HillClan is the Clan's name. There are three others: WaterClan, who swim; FireClan, who have the meadow; and StormClan, who have thick undergrowth and forest to protect them." She stared at him lovingly. "Only they're probably worse off in a forest than in the open, Fiercepaw says."

"What Clan do we live in?"

"CityClan. We are of the Clan of no cats, sorta. Cats live there, but are cared for by Humans and have no actual lives. I think he's a liar."

Sunny nodded his agreement.

"That's stupid. They don't know what they're talking about."

"No, no they don't. Sunny, here's my house."

Clover's house was small. Around it there was an area of thick, green grass and then surrounding it on all sides was thick undergrowth and forest. It was very pretty, or scary, and to Sunny it was both.

Clover led him into the house via a broken window and a dark hole. The inside was less scary than the outside, and it was scary all together.

Sunny led him to a soft cushiony couch and said, "Make yourself comfortable. My house folk aren't home, so you should be fine."

Sunny dipped his head in thanks as Clover, after making some dirt in another room, came and leapt up to sit next to him. Soon, both cats were curled around each other and Sunny, feeling her soft breathing and her fluffy fur, let a warm blackness.


	5. Chapter 3

Sunny sat staring at the golden arcs of the sun from the broken glass windows to Clover's house. He had actually found that he enjoyed Clover's house more than his own, and it was amazing how much fun two cats could have.

Clover had shown him a lot of techniques for hunting that he hadn't known, and now she had shown him how to lure a dog. She showed him the spot that she had met Fiercepaw, and it was getting better from here.

She leapt up to the window sill to sit beside him.

"You have to go home today," she told him sadly. He glanced at her curiously. "Your folks will miss you terribly, and I can't do that to them." It showed in her features that despite all of the fun that they had had over the past few days, she could not and would not torture another creature like that.

Sunny nodded and she smiled at him. "Thank you for understanding. How are you feeling?" He nodded again, dipping his head real low in respect for the cat who had saved him.

"Thank you, Clover, for understanding." She just stared at him lovingly before hopping down and heading outside. Sunny supposed he was supposed to follow, so he did.

"Clover!" he called as he scurried outside. No one was there. He turned his head and glanced slightly around the undergrowth. Still, there was no response. Not knowing which way to go, Sunny started in a direction so that the sun warmed his right flank.

"Clover," he murmured into the wind as he pushed his way into the undergrowth. He kept pushing until he found his way into a large, open clearing. In front of him sat a large, dark gray tom who sat facing a group of tough looking cats. One of them was pushing and pulling kits in every direction.

"Hey, who's that?" asked one of them randomly. The feminine's eyes turned toward him and screeched.

"Intruder!" she called. "There's an intruder in our Clans camp." All of the camp came alive.

The dark gray tom turned to hiss at him with bared teeth, and Sunny saw that his eyes were bright orange, the color of rowan.

The tom tackled him and wrestled with him, the entire time Sunny screaming for Clover, who never came.

"Stop, Rowanfoot," came an icy gently voice, and when Sunny looked up, a brown and white tom was glaring at him with blade-like green eyes.

The masculine above him (Rowanfoot?) stopped instantly and pushed his way to his feet, Sunny dangling from his jaws.

He stepped forward to stand that the brown and white cat's feet. "Sorry, Thistlestar," he said softly, dropping Sunny to the hard rock filled ground. "He is in our camp, and I have to worry for Featherfur's kits…." He let that sentence drop.

"Rowanfoot," said Thistlestar (?) quietly. "Scent him thoroughly. You'll see that he smells of CityClan."

Rowanfoot instantly dropped his head to sniff him.

"My apologies," he hissed at Sunny. More to himself than to any other, he muttered, "Smelled like that Pure Group kitten, Clover." Sunny didn't comment, but he wanted to.

"State your name," ordered Thistlestar.

"Su-Sunny," he said, or rather tried to.

"Sunny of CityClan, what are you doing here, in HillClan territory?" Thistlestar's voice was stern, and Sunny felt as though he'd die before tell him that. He remembered what Rowanfoot had said about Clover, but he had to tell the truth, didn't he. After all, didn't –star mean that Thistlestar was a leader?

"Uh, I was looking for a friend of mine named Clover. She lives in that house over their." He flicked with his tail in the direction he had been dragged from.

There were gasps around the Clan. Rowanfoot screeched, "I knew it!" and flung himself at Sunny again. This time, Sunny was prepared, and launched himself from where he sat. Lifting from the ground, he darted quickly out of the way and turned to gawp at him intently.

Thistlestar did not stop Rowanfoot this time, and Sunny had to stand there and _dance_ like a stupid kit would. He turned and was battered right in the face by another Clan cat's claws.

"Fiercepaw!" he called above all of the cats swarming him. He felt teeth dig into wounds that he had gotten from the black cat earlier. "Fiercepaw help!"

The crowd parted and Thistlestar marched angrily up to him. He reached out with an unsheathed claw to smack Sunny hatefully.

"How do you know Fiercepaw?" he snarled. Sunny felt the need to explain.

"Someone I know met him once. Clover knows him, and knows of his sister, Boulderpaw." He now felt the need to ask more than anyone about these cats and their strange names. Thistlestar was staring intently at a brown and red tabby masculine cat who was sitting with his head bowed. A molted brown tom was staring at him in surprise.

"Thistlestar," he asked feebly. "What's wrong with me being friends with Clover?" Thistlestar's head whipped around to ogle at him intently.

"You do not know?" Sunny shook his head. "Well, then I suppose…Rowanfoot, take him to the edge of the StormClan border and make sure he leaves HillClan." Rowanfoot dipped his head and flicked his tail.

"Rowanfoot?" asked Sunny for the umpteenth time. "What are you to your Clan? It seems you are very protective for Featherfur."

Finally, though, he succeeded in getting an answer. "I'm the Clan's deputy. I will soon be called Rowanstar, and when I am, I will make sure that you are killed if you are on my territory."

Sunny gulped. "Why would you do that?" he asked innocently.

"Because you are an intruder who needs to know a lesson. I'm sure StormClan will treat you real good."

Sunny had trouble interpreting what Rowanfoot was saying, but, he still had some questions.

"Rowanfoot, do you know Grayflank?"

Rowanfoot snorted. "That excuse for a warrior? Yeah, I know him; but that doesn't mean I like him." Luckily for Rowanfoot, he could smell the acrid stench of the Thunderpath.

Sunny was taken aback when he found himself at a road that was dark gray and smelled as though death had taken its toll on this road. On the other side, a couple of trees stood out against the sun while it was at its highest peak and behind it was a hill slanted upwards.

"There you go," ordered Rowanfoot. "Stay away from here." Sunny nodded thankfully and started across the road. From somewhere behind him, Rowanfoot snickered. Sunny ignored him and kept going.

Once across the road, he realized that Rowanfoot was still there, watching him go and making sure he didn't come back. Feeling worry overcome him as the piercing orange eyes watched, Sunny began to run with all of his strength into the forest ahead of him. It was clear at first, but was getting worse and thick as he went.

Suddenly, out of one of the trees, another cat leapt onto him and pushed him into the ground. He felt hot breath on his back, and she whispered in his ear, "You may have gotten lucky last time, but now, there are no dogs to protect you." She started laughing maniacally, and Sunny suddenly remembered her scent and voice.

This was the black cat he had fought at his home.


	6. Chapter 4

The black cat flipped him onto his back and instantly clawed at his stomach. He screeched with pain and jumped away from her claws. He stared at her with blood running down his flank. He could feel blood pumping hard against his chest.

"Had enough yet?" she asked him, baring her teeth. The only thing wring with her, Sunny noticed, was that she was breathing harder than he. Apparently, she enjoyed hurting him. He couldn't help notice a single stripe of silver going down her spine. Though he was terrified for anything more than what he had just gone through, he wasn't willing to show fear.

"Aren't you? I'm tired of little kitten fights!" Before anything else could get out, she started laughing hysterically.

"In case you've not noticed," she said through giggles and snorts. "I haven't a scratch on me!"

"Well, you certainly seem tired! Have I been too light on you, or do you want me to lighten up?" he shot back.

This time, her bared smile turned into a vicious snarl. "Last time I checked, I'm not the one covered in blood!"

This time, Sunny was completely found at lost. It was true, she didn't have a single mark on her, and there was blood running down his sides. Suddenly, the leaves parted and a tan tabby masculine stared at the two of them.

"Silverpaw!" cried the cat. "What did you do to him?" Instantly, the girls head was staring at the floor of the forest.

"I didn't do anything to him; he was intruding on our territory." She turned her eyes to him. "He smells of HillClan."

"Silverpaw," said the tan cat. "You know the Code! Why did you do this to him?"

"I'm sorry, Liontail. I'm just doing what the code says and expelling any and all intruders from the territory!" Liontail stared at her with thick, green eyes; after a moment, they turned to Sunny.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sunny." This time Sunny answered cleanly because he had had enough of the Clan cats to know that they really meant no harm.

Liontail nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I was…I was running from Rowanfoot." That much was true. Rowanfoot had scared him this far.

Liontail's eyes widened. "You were running from who?"

"Rowanfoot," he timidly began to back away. He just wanted to go home and find Clover again.

Silverpaw's head shot up. "See, Liontail! He's with HillClan."

"No," Liontail corrected her. "He's from CityClan; I can smell it in his fur. Come with me, Sunny. I'm taking you to our camp, and hopefully Cherryheart can get you patched up." Liontail turned to Silverpaw, nodded and the two lead Sunny to their camp.

Sunny followed Silverpaw into the camp. It was a large clearing, with little open space above, so it was completely encompassed in shade. He dipped his head as he looked around. The cats had obviously put a lot of thought to their camp.

There were dens, with lichen hanging from them in neat patterns to create a canvas to cover what lay inside. There was a stone den with three cats lying in it: an elderly grayish brown masculine, a misty blue with some gray feminine, and a much younger tortoiseshell female that looked much younger than the others.

Liontail lead him to the center of the camp. Right then, a lichen curtain was pushed aside and two beautiful females came rushing out. One was a pretty, but elderly, tortoiseshell with lovely amber colored eyes, and the other was a much younger, small, light gray girl with bright, yellow eyes.

"Cherryheart, Yellowpaw, we have a cat named Sunny over there," said Liontail, flicking with his tail to represent Sunny himself. "He's badly wounded from Silverpaw and Rowanfoot."

"Rowanfoot?" asked the younger one. "Isn't he the deputy of HillClan?"

"Yes he is, Yellowpaw," answered the elder one. "Very good, now I'll teach you the names of the herbs we'll need." She snorted. "Come on, Yellowpaw. You can name me anycat from any Clan."

Yellowpaw's head turned to study the ground. "Sorry, Cherryheart, I'm a little confused this morning."

Cherryheart just nodded and lead Yellowpaw over to where Sunny was sitting. Liontail charged over to a stone den.

Cherryheart moved gracefully over to where he was sitting. Just before they made it completely over to him, Cherryheart murmured to Yellowpaw, "Go see to Silverpaw." The young cat did as she was told.

Cherryheart turned to stare at Sunny. "So," she asked. "You're Sunny?" He nodded. "Well, I'm Cherryheart: StormClan's medicine Cat. My apprentice, Yellowpaw, is the one I was talking to over there. That cat you just saw, his name is Liontail, he's the deputy, and his apprentice is Silverpaw, the cat who attacked you." Sunny was thankful for the brief description and dipped his head thankfully.

Cherryheart set to work instantly. She was silent and her eyes were gazing at what she was doing intently. Sometime that she was with Sunny, Yellowpaw came over and reported that Silverpaw was fine, that she had given her a muscle relaxant for her weary muscles and joints. Cherryheart must not have heard much of it at all, for all she said was, "Go get the herb for this poultice." Yellowpaw dipped her respectfully and darted into the lichen den.

Sunny watched attentively as Yellowpaw came back with a bunch of leafs and flowery plants in her jaws. She carefully laid the bundle on the ground. Cherryheart turned to pick the right plants from the leaf they were on; after she made the right choice, she chewed them into a mushy, gooey pulp, which she rubbed soothingly into the scratches and gashes on his flank and stomach.

The entire time this was happening, Sunny was watching the camp. In the clearing that Cherryheart and Yellowpaw had met Liontail, he returned with a massive, fluffy white feminine.

She stood with her head very close to his, and they were murmuring to each other softly. She turned her eyes to Cherryheart as Yellowpaw and she finished their work on Sunny and reported to her. Then, she turned her icy blue eyes to study Sunny. She started over in his direction.

"Sunny," she said coolly as she made her way swiftly over. "Cherryheart tells me that you are okay, and Liontail tells me that Rowanfoot attacked you." Sunny nodded. "Cherryheart also said that she wants to watch you." He dipped his head respectfully in the medicine cat's direction.

"Cherryheart may do so, I'm very thankful to the Clan. Mostly Cherryheart and Liontail." The female just nodded her head and smiled.

"Then," she caterwauled. "Would every cat old enough to hunt for their own prey come to the clearing for a Clan meeting!" At her cry, cats from everywhere steadily approached the cats and encompassed them in a circle. Sunny noticed Silverpaw approach with a couple of other cats, two of which were larger than she and looked old enough to be one of the warriors surrounding him. He noticed the elderly cats and the younger tortoiseshell come from the den he had seen them in. Cherryheart and Yellowpaw came from their den. Sunny saw a lot of different colored cats of different types and ages come from the dens he was seeing. A couple of lady cats came from a den, and at their heals were kittens, barely four months old.

"Cats," the white cat began. "In our territory, one of our apprentices has captured a tom by the name of Sunny. He had been attacked brutally by Rowanfoot, and has somehow straggled here. We thank Liontail and Silverpaw for finding him and we thank Cherryheart and Yellowpaw for bringing him to health." The entire time she spoke, her icy eyes never left Sunny. "Now, we ask that he stay until full health again. Sunny, would you like to stay with StormClan until you feel better?" Sunny thought about what she was asking of him. When he got home, he could always go see the vet and get his shots, and get all of his wounds healed, but that would burden his humans, and he was tired. Though she had formed her words to a question, it was obvious that he didn't even have a choice in the matter anyway.

"Thank you, very much," he said, dipping his head in permission. She smiled, pleased to find he had gotten the hint.

"Well then, Sunny, you will stay in Cherryheart's den. I shall post one guard at the Medicine den, Cherryheart, if that makes you feel better." The dappled Healer shrugged.

"No need, Whitestar. He is wounded, and I have Yellowpaw at my side. What harm can he do?" It was then that Sunny realized that this was Whitestar, the leader of StormClan.

"Well then, it's settled."

Sunny was led by Cherryheart to the lichen den, with Yellowpaw behind him. He made his way carefully in.

Inside, there was a sweet scent surrounding him, making him a little dizzy. He had not eaten in days, and that was since Clover had given him some old mouse. This made him wonder if the den was making him dizzy, or the lack of food. In the den, there were also puddles of water for him to drink, and more moss than he could imagine. There was a split in a rock at the other end, and Cherryheart disappeared inside of it.

"Make yourself at home," offered Yellowpaw. She pointed her head in the direction of some moss bedding. "I'll go get you some fresh kill."

Yellowpaw exited the den, and a few moments later returned with a mouse and a finch in her jaws. She dropped the mouse at his feet.

"Here," she said. "I thought you might like the taste of fresh mouse. He nodded respectfully. "Well," she said, giggling. "Are you gonna lie down, or what?" He smiled, turned and walked to an open bedding area.

She followed him and sat in front of him as they ate. "Well," she said. "I'm gonna start calling you Silence if you don't start talking soon." He laughed out loud at this.

"I'm gonna start calling you Well if you say it one more time." She laughed too.

"That's better. How did you get to Rowanfoot?" After that she couldn't keep the barrage of questions Sunny knew that she had concealed. "How did you get here? Where is you home, and do you come from CityClan?" He sighed, then told her everything.

"What?" she cried in disbelief. "Rowanfoot's eyes are creepy, but not that cruel and uncaring. If you obey him, he's actually a nice guy." She added with a sigh, "Sometimes." Sunny tried, but failed miserably and ended up snorting and laughing loudly.

Suddenly, she stared at the mouse she had given him. Despite what he had thought, fresh killed mouse was way better than three day old crowfood. Compared to this, that was nothing.

"I'm sorry," she alleged. "I should've given you this finch. Would you like a bite?" He grinned, and passed her his mouse, and took her finch. This time, when he took a bite, it tasted somewhat sweet, with a mix of sour. She watched him intently as he ate it, loving every bite.

"Moonpaw caught that," she murmured thoughtfully. "She's our best hunter so far." Sunny gazed at her.

"Clover taught me how to hunt, somewhat."

"That was inside a CityCamp, that's not the same as in the wild." Sunny gazed at Yellowpaw. The lichen was pushed inward, and in came a young, large, ice eyed gray masculine.

"Yellowpaw," he asked curiously. "Are you okay?" He turned his suspicious eyes to stare at Sunny, before he laughed. "Sorry, I knew that you were, I'm just, overreacting."

Yellowpaw laughed. "He's fine, Stormpaw." Sunny didn't know who Stormpaw was, but he seemed nice, and a little nervous.

Stormpaw nodded his head in acceptance to her, and smiled.

"Stormpaw!" cried a voice. "Come on! You're having your hunting assessment today!"

Stormpaw looked embarrassed for a moment, then spoke, "Grizzlycoat wants me, gotta go!" With that, he turned and left the den.

Yellowpaw looked at him.

"You have all day from now on, what do you want to do?"

**Well, this is the fourth chapter, and, from now on, they should be longer, but i apologize in advance to any short chapters that exist!**

**pleaze, review for my book, this is my first one!**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He's not going to do anything," said a stern voice. Sunny jumped a little, surprised that these cats could be that stealthy. Cherryheart came from inside her den. "Yellowpaw," she reprimanded. "You know that when a cat is injured, and in my den, they go no where." The gray apprentice's head was bowed, her eyes closed.

"I know," she murmured. "Sorry Sunny, sorry Cherryheart." Sunny wondered why Yellowpaw would apologize to him, when he certainly had nothing against her.

Sunny soon understood why Yellowpaw would apologize to him. Life in the Healing Den was so _boring_! Of course, the apprentices would bring food to him, Cherryheart, and Yellowpaw, but Sunny had already eaten, and was not hungry. Cherryheart had eaten her fill, and wasn't interested in anything else. The only thing that went on in the Medicine den was the mixing of herbs, eating herbs, and watching other sick cats come in and out.

The best part of Whitestar letting him stay was that now he got to watch Clan life close up.

Nothing special happened, ever. Blueheart had had two kits, Stonekit, and Dawnkit, who were both only half a moon old. One moon was the moons cycle, or one month. All masculines were toms; all feminines were she-cats. It was great to see how their lives work.

The apprentices had special duties everyday. They would either battle train, hunt, patrol, or post, or a mix of them. Moonpaw, Yellowpaw had told him, would usually hunt during the day, and have sunset night post. Silverpaw would battle train, and then patrol with her Mentor the outcast border. The outcast border was the border that was shared with no one. Sunny had lived on the opposing side of the StormClan outcast border.

She had been hunting when she had first found him. Stormpaw would patrol in the morning at the HillClan border, after that, he would post at the Circle Quad, or guard the camp, until Sunsetting, when the sun sets. Brownpaw was the best post for the FireClan border. Tigerpaw was the best tom fighter, so he would post or guard. Those were the apprentices' daily activities. The warriors did more things. They were sent on missions; they guarded the camp everyday; they hunted; they patrolled; but mostly, they fought and spied. They were always on their lookout for an enemy to fight away. Sunny didn't understand it, nor did Yellowpaw. Cherryheart and Yellowpaw would mix herbs, and would tend to any sick cat or to anycat in general.

Liontail would basically plan everything. He had to know everything about his Clan, and every other Clan. He would organize the cats' days, who would hunt, who would post. Though the Mentors' to the apprentices would plan what the apprentices did as a single cat, Liontail planned the apprentices as a whole. He had a very difficult job.

The queens were birthmothers. They had kits, who would become apprentices after six moons. This made sense to Sunny; he would be a kit for three more days.

The elders were the retired; they had fought all of the battles that they could; hunted all of the food. They were too old to continue. Along with the Medicine Cat and the Queens, the apprentices would bring them food.

Then, there was Whitestar. She was in charge of the Clan. She led them where Heaven wanted them to go. (Keep in mind, these are different Clans with different beliefs, so they don't know StarClan, they know Heaven Sent will be explained later)

She had eleven lives, nine from her ancestors, two from her parents, or dead rogues. She had lost so many by now, but Sunny didn't really know how many that was. After she had lost all of her lives, Whitestar would die, and this time not recover as though death was a wound.

Cherryheart sat staring silently outside her den. Sunny stood slowly, and limped over to sit next to her. One of the cats in the Clan, Moonshade, had become pregnant. Greenshade was close to kitting. Nightflower had had Goldenkit. Named for his eyes, Goldenkit was a pure black tom with huge, golden eyes and clear whiskers.

Cherryheart turned to look at him curiously. "Why are you over here?" She looked up and down his flank. "You're wounds aren't bothering you, are they?"

"Not really," he mumbled back, then clearly, he said, "Thank you and Yellowpaw so very much. Also, Whitestar, and I'm thankful to you."

Cherryheart smiled and nodded. "I'll talk to Whitestar about getting you home. The sooner, the better. We can't waste our prey on an injured kittypet who just can't care for himself." She must have noticed the worried expression on his face. "I'm not trying to be rude, but from what you must have observed, you are not the most important thing for a Clan to worry about."

"Yeah," he muttered. "I noticed." Without looking to make sure Cherryheart had heard him, he headed back to his nest.

Whitestar was sitting in her den when there was a thudding outside. Cherryheart's warm, herb-filled scent carried to Whitestar's pink nose, and she knew what was going to be discussed. Sunny was obviously better now, and was soon to go home. Whitestar was not sure she liked that idea. Rowanfoot himself had attacked this cat; _if_ Rowanfoot would do that, but Whitestar knew better than anyone that Rowanfoot was very likely to do something like this. Thistlestar would too, and obviously if he wouldn't, Sunny wouldn't have ever been injured. Thistlestar would have been loyal to the Leadership Code and stopped Rowanfoot from ever harming anybody.

It didn't matter now, whether he was injured still or not. Sunny had some very valuable information that Whitestar needed. This information was the key to forest chaos or not. If Thistlestar ended up breaking the Leadership Code, then every cat in the forest would have no where to hide, no where to run to. Every kittypet in CityClan would know that the Clans were real, and that their ancestors were willing to go through anything for their punishment if the laws were broken.

If Thistlestar was honestly thinking of breaking the Leadership Code, then Heaven Sent itself would place Bad Place on earth. Deadstar, the leader of the BadClan, would ruin every cat's lives, if there were any. His vicious deputy, Blindfight, would have something to say to everybody, if there was anybody left.

Cherryheart called silently, so Whitestar called back, "Come in, Cherryheart."

"Whitestar," she greeted her with her head bowed. "I'm sorry to interrupt you or something."

"No, you're fine, trust me. What's wrong?" Right away, Whitestar got to the point.

"Sunny, he says he's felling better. I'm reluctant to let him go, I mean without your permission…." She cut herself off.

Whitestar spoke, "Thank you, Cherryheart for your waiting. Please, I too am reluctant to let him go. If Rowanfoot really did attack him as he says, then the forest is in grave danger." Cherryheart nodded, completely agreeing and understanding.

"If Thistlestar broke that law…" began Whitestar, but of course, Cherryheart cut her off.

"The law isn't broken. I would've gotten a sign, but there's not sign to tell me that this is the occurrence. I think Thistlestar put his Clan before his will, though, and thus the law is not broken." Whitestar agreed. Every Medicine cat knew the Leadership Code, and how many loop holes there was to it, like the one now.

"Well," Cherryheart asked nervously. "What do I do?"

Whitestar thought for a moment. This cat had survived everything, it seemed. He had been through Rowanfoot and HillClan. He had been through Silverpaw…twice. He had been through CityClan. He knew it and he knew it backwards.

Her mind spinning with everything for him, she realized something that she had thought of in the past few days he had been here. He had healed, so quickly. He had the FireClan body build, but so did most cats born; it was undone quickly as time took its toll.

The more Whitestar thought about it, the more she agreed with her idea. She like Sunny, she didn't want him to leave. What was the point?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please join here beneath the White Rock for a Clan meeting!" Sunny came to the entrance to the Medicine Den in curiosity. What was happening now?

When all cats had gotten there, Sunny spotted Silverpaw making her way towards him. "Cats, I think that the time is right. I believe that there are two apprentices who have waited a long time for this. They have proven themselves by completing the tasks that their Mentors and all of Heaven Sent have given them." Her silence was deafening as Sunny's curiosity was getting the better of him. Though every other cat was looking at the two young warrior like apprentices: Tigerpaw and Brownpaw. "Brownpaw," she started. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and to fight for your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she replied steadily.

"Then, by the powers of Heaven Sent itself, I give you your warrior name. Brownpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Brownstripe. Let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!" There were cheers around the Clan. Sunny heard Silverpaw calling the new name the loudest.

"Tigerpaw," Whitestar continued through them. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and to fight for your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sunny noticed an excited dark tabby tom smiling up at her nervously. He had huge, white fangs. "I do," he replied, his voice was shaking.

"Then, by the powers of Heaven Sent, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Tigerfang. Let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!"

There were cheers, and Sunny heard the new names being called loudly, "Brownstripe, Tigerfang, Brownstripe, Tigerfang!"

"Sunny," called Whitestar loudly. Her ice blue eyes didn't take long to search him out of the crowd. "Sunny, I wish you to come here and answer some questions." Sunny nodded and stood to go over to her. He noticed Silverpaw respectfully nod to him.

"Sunny, I must ask you something rather important. It has to do with Rowanfoot." Sunny flattened his ears and hissed, baring his teeth at the name and memory. Some cats around him stared at him with wide eyes; they palpably hadn't known that he could be so scary.

"I apologize, Sunny, for bringing up bad memories, but I must know. What happened?" Sunny waited a brief second before launching into the story.

"I was just at this house with my friend, and she disappeared. I went to find her, and must have straggled into their camp, for I was attacked brutally right away. Thistlestar stopped them at first, then, after I told them I was looking for Clover, he let them attack me. After a while, I cried for help from a cat Clover had told me about: Fiercepaw, who was just standing there watching embarrassed. Thistlestar stopped the battle then. That's when he ordered Rowanfoot to take me here. He did, and when we got there, he stared at me so intensely that I just ran, and I didn't care where I went. I was attacked by Silverpaw then, but she didn't do anything, really." Sunny knew he was covering for that flea ridden black and silver cat. It didn't matter. It made Rowanfoot look bad.

"So," Whitestar asked sharply. "Be sure, did Thistlestar stop them from hurting you?"

"At first," Sunny recollected. He had a feeling that Whitestar wanted to know more about Thistlestar's role in this. "Then he let them bet me. It was my knowledge of Fiercepaw that made him make it all stop."

Whitestar sighed in relief. After moments of silence, she murmured so quietly only he could hear. He was pretty sure no one else even knew she was talking. "Would you like to join StormClan?"

He nodded just barely, probably only she could even see. She stared at him intently before continuing, this time so that everybody could hear her.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunny stood silent as Whitestar lifted her head to address the waiting cats. He was startled by her question, but did his best to hide it. StormClan would be his home. Clover hadn't been exactly a good friend, abandoning him like that. Not that he intended to stay completely for the rest of his life, but the need to defend himself was strong. Not cat would understand, no cat that had been born a warrior.

"I, Whitestar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kittypet-loner, for that is no longer what he wishes to be. Sunny has agreed to join the Clan as an apprentice." Her ice eyes traveled the group, waiting for someone to challenge her. To Sunny's hard shock, several did.

One black and white tom in particular stepped forward to confront her. "Whitestar," he hissed. "We cannot take this kittypet-loner into our Clan! He'll never know the ways of the warrior code, and he is too soft." The orange eyes met icy blue without so much as a flinch. "Send him back to his kittypet friend Clover!"

There were yowls of approval, every cat agreeing with the tom. Sunny noticed Silverpaw step forward threateningly, white teeth bared in a snarl. Sunny flinched, not wanting to hear what Silverpaw was about to say...but the apprentice didn't say anything.

A small, lithe red-brown she-cat hissed to the tom, "And why not, Hollowtail? After all, Silverpaw and Stormpaw are doing fantastic, aren't they? Are you going to deny our deputy that he is a great Mentor, and that his apprentice is doing great?"

The black and white tom—Hollowtail?—hissed in the she-cat's direction, but was cut off as Liontail jumped to his feet and bared his fangs, shooting Silverpaw a fatherly smile.

Hollowtail hissed to the Clan, "You'll see what a mistake this is"—without waiting to finish the sentence, he flipped around and rushed at Sunny. Sunny, who remembered something when fighting Silverpaw and Rowanfoot, jumped to the side, and stood, staring in horror as Hollowtail growled and jumped at him again. Sunny ran faster than fast out to the side and jumped back to snarl. He wasn't going to let this down. This was a chance to prove to his Clan that he wasn't a coward anymore. He rushed at Hollowtail in a similar way that Hollowtail had him only this time—thinking clearly for this first time in battle and coming up with a style of his own—he jumped up at the last moment and clamped onto the enemy warrior's back. The tom squealed like a kit and rolled onto the ground. Sunny could feel the life being dragged out of him, and he didn't want to die. Thinking real fast, Sunny turned on his stomach and slithered out into the open to stand panting. Hollowtail got up to attack again, but the StormClan leader was ahead of him. She put her overlarge paws in between them and turned to the cats. Hollowtail was slinking away, seeing that his part was done.

Whitestar said, "You see, this is why he would be a good Clan cat. He thinks good on his feet, and he is fast already."

Sunny felt a rush of gratitude toward the StormClan leader. She was a great cat, and he appreciated all that she was doing for him. "Sunny, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw. Hazelfoot, you are an excellent, bright thinker, and I would be grateful for you to pass on all you can to him as his Mentor."

Hazelfoot, a bright, tan she-cat with blue eyes studied Sunpaw, her eyes glowing with pride. She didn't say anything, but she instead touched noses with the newly named Sunpaw and they moved to the side of the clearing.

"That's it, Sunpaw! Duck, and dash underneath me and unbalance me!" Hazelfoot ordered. Sunpaw darted to the side, instead, as Hazelfoot slashed at him with sheathed claws.

After darting to the side, he did his best imitation of Stormpaw and bashed into her side to unbalance her. It didn't work. She leapt to the side easily.

As she did, her paw shot out and struck his head. It unbalanced him, and he fell to the ground. As Hazelfoot loomed over him, he squirmed under her grasp like a snake. As soon as he was out of her range, Sunpaw rose to his feet and knocked at her side. Sunpaw watched in triumph as Hazelfoot fell to the ground. As he jumped to pin her, though, Hazelfoot squirmed to get away from him, but he pinned her back legs down awkwardly.

"Good job, Sunpaw!" she cried. Though her praise had sounded sincere, and it pleased him to here it, her face showed concern. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked. It had been three quarter moons since he had gone to live with StormClan, and Sunpaw found that everyday, there was something new to learn. Whitestar had gone to a Gathering, but hadn't taken him with them. He got along with the others exceptionally. Silverpaw and Moonpaw were good friends, and Sunpaw and Stormpaw got along alright. It was Stormpaw's sweet Mentor that scared him.

Back in the corner, Stormpaw and Grizzlycoat watched the battle training session.

"Get away. I was going to pin you down, and you shot away so fast, I'm surprised that you didn't run into the far wall."

The training session was in a fallen hollow tree trunk. It was very big, and some walls were made of rock, but it was very small if you were fast enough.

"I guess I just did, I didn't plan anything."

"Huh, well, it was very good indeed. I hope that you learned something."

"I did," he mumbled back to his Mentor.

"Well, we should be getting back." The sun was already sinking lower in the sky. Sunpaw was frightened for a moment, then remembered that Darkclaw was out on post and wouldn't be back until twilight. As long as Darkclaw wasn't there, he'd be okay. Darkclaw had been one of Hollowtail's friends and had profuesly argued against his arrival in the Clan.

Going back to the camp was easy enough. Sunpaw knew enough about the territory so that he could get from camp to the river, to the training area, and two posts.

It wasn't getting around, or posts, or fighting, it was the _hunting_ that was the problem. Sunpaw could fight, he was a fast runner. He was sure to put the best StormClan fighter to the test, and he could sit still, as did the posts, but he could not hunt. The undergrowth got in his way, and he would often step on twigs, or sticks, and often scared prey away instead of catching them and killing them. It was the forest that wasn't working for him, not the jobs.

"Hey, Sunpaw!" cried Silverpaw form where she sat. Stormpaw tsked from where he marched into camp behind him. Silverpaw was sitting with Moonpaw and Yellowpaw. A lot of cats thought that Yellowpaw would give up her Medicine cat apprentice status to learn the ways of a warrior, just to be with Stormpaw. They were extremely close. That was something that a lot of cats thought that Silverpaw

had with Sunpaw. Even he, Sunpaw himself, thought that Silverpaw was"That's it, Sunpaw! Duck, and dash underneath me and unbalance me!" Hazelfoot ordered. Sunpaw darted to the side, instead, as Hazelfoot slashed at him with sheathed claws.

After darting to the side, he did his best imitation of Stormpaw and bashed into her side to unbalance her. It didn't work. She leapt to the side easily.

As she did, her paw shot out and struck his head. It unbalanced him, and he fell to the ground. As Hazelfoot loomed over him, he squirmed under her grasp like a snake. As soon as he was out of her range, Sunpaw rose to his feet and knocked at her side. Sunpaw watched in triumph as Hazelfoot fell to the ground. As he jumped to pin her, though, Hazelfoot squirmed to get away from him, but he pinned her back legs down awkwardly.

"Good job, Sunpaw!" she cried. Though her praise had sounded sincere, and it pleased him to here it, her face showed concern. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked. It had been three quarter moons since he had gone to live with StormClan, and Sunpaw found that everyday, there was something new to learn. Whitestar had gone to a Gathering, but hadn't taken him with them. He got along with the others exceptionally. Silverpaw and Moonpaw were good friends, and Sunpaw and Stormpaw got along alright. It was Stormpaw's sweet Mentor that scared him.

Back in the corner, Stormpaw and Grizzlycoat watched the battle training session.

"Get away. I was going to pin you down, and you shot away so fast, I'm surprised that you didn't run into the far wall."

The training session was in a fallen hollow tree trunk. It was very big, and some walls were made of rock, but it was very small if you were fast enough.

"I guess I just did, I didn't plan anything."

"Huh, well, it was very good indeed. I hope that you learned something."

"I did," he mumbled back to his Mentor.

"Well, we should be getting back." The sun was already sinking lower in the sky. Sunpaw was frightened for a moment, then remembered that Darkclaw was out on post and wouldn't be back until twilight. As long as Darkclaw wasn't there, he'd be okay.

Going back to the camp was easy enough. Sunpaw knew enough about the territory so that he could get from camp to the river, to the training area, and two posts.

It wasn't getting around, or posts, or fighting, it was the _hunting_ that was the problem. Sunpaw could fight, he was a fast runner. He was sure to put the best StormClan fighter to the test, and he could sit still, as did the posts, but he could not hunt. The undergrowth got in his way, and he would often step on twigs, or sticks, and often scared prey away instead of catching them and killing them. It was the forest that wasn't working for him, not the jobs.

"Hey, Sunpaw!" cried Silverpaw form where she sat. Stormpaw tsked from where he marched into camp behind him. Silverpaw was sitting with Moonpaw and Yellowpaw. A lot of cats thought that Yellowpaw would give up her Medicine cat apprentice status to learn the ways of a warrior, just to be with Stormpaw. They were extremely close. That was something that a lot of cats thought that Silverpaw

had with Sunpaw. Even he, Sunpaw himself, thought that Silverpaw was hinting to something.

If she was, she wasn't showing it very well. Sunpaw was often confused at her emotions. It was hard to understand her emotions if she had a different one every time he saw her. Once, she had almost killed him by tearing her throat out. Tigerfang, even, would kid about them being 'young lovers'. Though usually, his jokes were cruel.

"Hey, Silverpaw!" he called. "I'll be over in a second."

Sunpaw padded up to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse for Yellowpaw, a finch for Stormpaw, and a rather large water vole for Moonpaw, Silverpaw, and him to share.

As he grabbed the food, he saw Brownstripe walk over, took a bird, and began to eat.

Right then, Darkclaw limped in. "Darkclaw" someone called, surprised.

"Back off!" he snarled. "Don't touch me. I was attacked on the Rock Path. I think that a FireClan post, Sandclaw, did this."

Turning his leg, Sunpaw could see that his leg was bloody, someone had bitten it fiercely. It was in bad shape. It was a surprise that Darkclaw was still walking.

Whitestar looked around the camp. "Brownstripe!" she called. "Go with another warrior to the Rock Path and see who's there!"

Brownstripe nodded, and then looked up at Sunpaw for a moment.

"Who should I take?"

"Who's fastest?" asked Tigerfang. "You'll need someone fast if you want to fight FireClan."

Hazelfoot pushed her way out of the warrior's den.

"I think that Sunpaw should go."

An awkward silence filled the clearing. Sunpaw looked at Brownstripe. He didn't want to go. He wasn't ready to fight, not yet. Why was Hazelfoot doing this? Did she want to prove him a bad warrior?

"Hazelfoot?" acknowledged Whitestar. "Why do you think that Sunpaw should go? It's his third, quarter moon, after being apprenticed."

"Because," said Hazelfoot. "Sunpaw is fast, _extremely_ fast. He unbalanced me, and I couldn't pin him. He pinned me. Even though FireClan are faster than me, so is he. For them, it would be like fighting one of there own. He could fight them well."

Whitestar thought it over for barely a moment before she flicked her tail.

"Go, take Sunpaw with you. But _be careful_!"

Without a second thought, the StormClan leader turned back to her den.

Brownstripe did not wait for him to put his food back. He dropped it where he was, and followed her fleeing form. Of course, he soon caught up to her, and actually was allowed to lead her to an open field where there was more space for running.

He charged up the Rock Path. It was the border marker for FireClan and StormClan. Both Clans wanted it equally, for it was large, and meant more territory. Once they got there, they looked around.

"Sandclaw, Dustpaw, come here and fight!" shouted Brownstripe.

"Be careful what you wish for, Brownpaw!" hissed a voice on the wind. Without warning, a calico she-cat burst out from behind a tree. Behind her, a young tomcat hissed and followed his Mentor.

"It's Brownstripe, now!" snarled the brown warrior, jumping to the side. Sandclaw, the calico, just leapt to the side and crashed into Brownstripe's side, knocking her over.

Dustpaw, the smaller brown tom, crouched in front of Sunpaw. He bared his teeth.

"New apprentice?" he asked. "I've never seen you before!"

"I'm Sunpaw, and you better remember that!" Sunpaw launched himself at Dustpaw, who was fast.

Dustpaw dodged Sunpaw just in time. For a StormClan cat, he was _fast_. He looked like he should be with FireClan, not StormClan. By the way this new cat acted, he must be just out of the nursery! He didn't smell like it, though. Why would StormClan send an apprentice just out of the nursery to a battle with the fastest Clan in the forest?

Sunpaw just dodged the flying paws. It reminded him of his training earlier that day, there was a difference, though, and it was big. Dustpaw's claws were unsheathed.

Sunpaw struck out with his forepaws, claws unsheathed as Silverpaw had directed him way back when he still lived with his Citylegs.

Dustpaw crouched lower and shot out when Sunpaw wasn't expecting it, he pushed the other tom off his feet, and then, they were in a tussling ball.

Soon, Sunpaw was thrown off balance as another cat thrust into their fight. He looked up at a small Siamese tom, who snarled at them.

"Dustpaw," he hissed. "Cut. It. Out!"

"Yes, Sharpfang," he said instantly. Then, he turned back to Sunpaw, and as if they hadn't fought at all, he just rolled his eyes. Quietly he added, "Sharpfang may be deputy, but I doubt that I will ever call him Sharpstar."

Sunpaw smiled awkwardly. "My deputy acts quite well to us. I don't think that I will have to call him Lionstar soon, either."

"Stop it," hissed Sandclaw. "You two were just in a tumbling fight, and now you talk as if nothing has happened!" She tsked. "Apprentices!"

"Shut up, all of you!" hissed Sharpfang. "Brownstripe, why have you come here? Why even bother fighting FireClan warriors when you know that you're going to loose?"

"Why did Sandclaw attack Darkclaw?" she questioned curiously. "What's the point? He was just on post…."

"I didn't attack any cat!" protested Sandclaw, her calico fur fluffing up in agitation.

"That's enough, Sandclaw," snarled Sharpfang. "Go home, all of you. Brownstripe, I hope you know what your Clan is doing. Coming here and attacking my warriors, trying to take some territory, and accusing my warriors of indignant things that FireClan would never do." His calm attitude frightened Sunpaw more than it would if he were hissing with rage again. His voice was ice, and very commanding.

"Are you calling my Clan liars?!" Brownstripe hissed.

"No, I am simply telling you that you are treading a dangerous path that will lead to StormClan falling. I'm warning you, not accusing you. I'm _helping_ you, not hurting you."

Brownstripe stood still, then murmured something only for Sunpaw to here, but it stretched to the limber FireClan cats. "I'm not sure, to be honest, Darkclaw is deceptive. I never trusted him."

For a moment, Sharpfang looked shocked, then bared his teeth.

"Go back to camp. I'm going to report all of this to Thornstar. You better report this to Whitestar too."

With that, the small Siamese tom led his Clan members across the wide meadow and into the forest on the other side. hinting to something.

If she was, she wasn't showing it very well. Sunpaw was often confused at her emotions. It was hard to understand her emotions if she had a different one every time he saw her. Once, she had almost killed him by tearing her throat out. Tigerfang, even, would kid about them being 'young lovers'. Though usually, his jokes were cruel.

"Hey, Silverpaw!" he called. "I'll be over in a second."

Sunpaw padded up to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse for Yellowpaw, a finch for Stormpaw, and a rather large water vole for Moonpaw, Silverpaw, and him to share.

As he grabbed the food, he saw Brownstripe walk over, took a bird, and began to eat.

Right then, Darkclaw limped in. "Darkclaw" someone called, surprised.

"Back off!" he snarled. "Don't touch me. I was attacked on the Rock Path. I think that a FireClan post, Sandclaw, did this."

Turning his leg, Sunpaw could see that his leg was bloody, someone had bitten it fiercely. It was in bad shape. It was a surprise that Darkclaw was still walking.

Whitestar looked around the camp. "Brownstripe!" she called. "Go with another warrior to the Rock Path and see who's there!"

Brownstripe nodded, and then looked up at Sunpaw for a moment.

"Who should I take?"

"Who's fastest?" asked Tigerfang. "You'll need someone fast if you want to fight FireClan."

Hazelfoot pushed her way out of the warrior's den.

"I think that Sunpaw should go."

An awkward silence filled the clearing. Sunpaw looked at Brownstripe. He didn't want to go. He wasn't ready to fight, not yet. Why was Hazelfoot doing this? Did she want to prove him a bad warrior?

"Hazelfoot?" acknowledged Whitestar. "Why do you think that Sunpaw should go? It's his third, quarter moon, after being apprenticed."

"Because," said Hazelfoot. "Sunpaw is fast, _extremely_ fast. He unbalanced me, and I couldn't pin him. He pinned me. Even though FireClan are faster than me, so is he. For them, it would be like fighting one of there own. He could fight them well."

Whitestar thought it over for barely a moment before she flicked her tail.

"Go, take Sunpaw with you. But _be careful_!"

Without a second thought, the StormClan leader turned back to her den.

Brownstripe did not wait for him to put his food back. He dropped it where he was, and followed her fleeing form. Of course, he soon caught up to her, and actually was allowed to lead her to an open field where there was more space for running.

He charged up the Rock Path. It was the border marker for FireClan and StormClan. Both Clans wanted it equally, for it was large, and meant more territory. Once they got there, they looked around.

"Sandclaw, Dustpaw, come here and fight!" shouted Brownstripe.

"Be careful what you wish for, Brownpaw!" hissed a voice on the wind. Without warning, a calico she-cat burst out from behind a tree. Behind her, a young tomcat hissed and followed his Mentor.

"It's Brownstripe, now!" snarled the brown warrior, jumping to the side. Sandclaw, the calico, just leapt to the side and crashed into Brownstripe's side, knocking her over.

Dustpaw, the smaller brown tom, crouched in front of Sunpaw. He bared his teeth.

"New apprentice?" he asked. "I've never seen you before!"

"I'm Sunpaw, and you better remember that!" Sunpaw launched himself at Dustpaw, who was fast.

Dustpaw dodged Sunpaw just in time. For a StormClan cat, he was _fast_. He looked like he should be with FireClan, not StormClan. By the way this new cat acted, he must be just out of the nursery! He didn't smell like it, though. Why would StormClan send an apprentice just out of the nursery to a battle with the fastest Clan in the forest?

Sunpaw just dodged the flying paws. It reminded him of his training earlier that day, there was a difference, though, and it was big. Dustpaw's claws were unsheathed.

Sunpaw struck out with his forepaws, claws unsheathed as Silverpaw had directed him way back when he still lived with his Citylegs.

Dustpaw crouched lower and shot out when Sunpaw wasn't expecting it, he pushed the other tom off his feet, and then, they were in a tussling ball.

Soon, Sunpaw was thrown off balance as another cat thrust into their fight. He looked up at a small Siamese tom, who snarled at them.

"Dustpaw," he hissed. "Cut. It. Out!"

"Yes, Sharpfang," he said instantly. Then, he turned back to Sunpaw, and as if they hadn't fought at all, he just rolled his eyes. Quietly he added, "Sharpfang may be deputy, but I doubt that I will ever call him Sharpstar."

Sunpaw smiled awkwardly. "My deputy acts quite well to us. I don't think that I will have to call him Lionstar soon, either."

"Stop it," hissed Sandclaw. "You two were just in a tumbling fight, and now you talk as if nothing has happened!" She tsked. "Apprentices!"

"Shut up, all of you!" hissed Sharpfang. "Brownstripe, why have you come here? Why even bother fighting FireClan warriors when you know that you're going to loose?"

"Why did Sandclaw attack Darkclaw?" she questioned curiously. "What's the point? He was just on post…."

"I didn't attack any cat!" protested Sandclaw, her calico fur fluffing up in agitation.

"That's enough, Sandclaw," snarled Sharpfang. "Go home, all of you. Brownstripe, I hope you know what your Clan is doing. Coming here and attacking my warriors, trying to take some territory, and accusing my warriors of indignant things that FireClan would never do." His calm attitude frightened Sunpaw more than it would if he were hissing with rage again. His voice was ice, and very commanding.

"Are you calling my Clan liars?!" Brownstripe hissed.

"No, I am simply telling you that you are treading a dangerous path that will lead to StormClan falling. I'm warning you, not accusing you. I'm _helping_ you, not hurting you."

Brownstripe stood still, then murmured something only for Sunpaw to here, but it stretched to the limber FireClan cats. "I'm not sure, to be honest, Darkclaw is deceptive. I never trusted him."

For a moment, Sharpfang looked shocked, then bared his teeth.

"Go back to camp. I'm going to report all of this to Thornstar. You better report this to Whitestar too."

With that, the small Siamese tom led his Clan members across the wide meadow and into the forest on the other side.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Whitestar!" cried Brownstripe as she entered the camp. "Whitestar, there's a problem!"

Liontail padded up to them, Hazelfoot and Silverpaw on his heals. Behind him was Whitestar.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sandclaw says that she and Dustpaw never saw Darkclaw, and Sharpfang was there. He says that he is reporting to Thornstar that our Clan is not only falsely accusing FireClan warriors, but also he says that we are trying to take their territory. He _threatened_ our whole Clan!"

With that, all warriors watching began to hoot and jeer. Someone threatened under their breath that they would take out, in all of FireClan, Darkpelt. Sunpaw did not know who Darkpelt was or why she was a problem, but some cats really thought so, because as soon as that was said, murmurs of agreement swept through the clearing.

"Calm down," ordered Whitestar, her ice eyes glimmering. "Everybody just calm down. I don't want a fight with FireClan! We'll get through this." Though her voice was calm, her eyes had a frightened glint to them that scared Sunpaw. What would happen to him if his _leader_ got scared?

"Whitestar," hissed Liontail. "Let's talk. _Privately._"

Whitestar nodded and followed Liontail to her den.

The taste of bird was fresh in his mouth. That was not all that Sunpaw thought about as he ate, though it was certainly one of them. It tasted great, the bird that the best hunter in StormClan had caught. It was Moonpaw that had gotten all of his meals since he came. She _was_, after all, the best hunter in the Clan. Some cats actually thought that they should let her do all the hunting.

"Hello, Sunpaw," said a dark voice. When he looked up, Sunpaw was surprised to find Darkclaw sitting next to him. His leg looked much better. He must have seen Cherryheart and Yellowpaw. He nodded to the warrior.

"You, I here, are a good fighter," hissed the tomcat. "I like that about you. No one else was as good, or _fast_, as you are in the amount of time that you were here."

"Good," smiled Sunpaw. "I thought that I was fast, but if _you_ think that _I'm_ fast, then I can assure you that any FireClan warrior is faster…."

"Naturally," said Darkclaw. "No cat is faster than a FireClan warrior. No doubt, but I'm sure, because you are so fast, that you had no trouble at all."

"Oh, no. I did. I can assure you that I did."

"That stinks like dirtplace. Even our fastest apprentice is no match for a FireClan warrior."

"I'm StormClan's fastest warrior?"

He was suddenly pushed into the ground by Darkclaw, who held him there. He was hissing at him. "I didn't say that. What I said is that you are the fastest apprentice."

"I'm sorry," said Sunpaw urgently. It suddenly dawned on him why Darkclaw would be so mad. "I didn't mean that I'm a warrior yet. I'm asking if I am the fastest apprentice, not warrior, just asking if I'm fastest in our Clan…."

"No," he said, letting go. "I think that no matter what happens to any of us, the fastest cat in StormClan will always be Soddenfoot. He is _extremely_ fast."

"Don't doubt it," said Sunpaw shakily. What was Darkclaw up to? He was a warrior, and should be talking to other warriors, not very young apprentices.

"Darkclaw," hissed a cat. Both toms turned their heads to see Cherryheart walking over to them.

"What?" he asked.

"Get over here; I need to do a check up!"

Sighing, the dark tabby got up and limped over to the tortoiseshell.

"Tell Skunkpaw that I want to tell her something, okay," he called over his shoulder as he sat down for Cherryheart.

Sunpaw winced. That was not Silverpaw's real name. That was an insult to her appearance and her scent. Darkclaw was once more calling her that so that he could insult her. It worked, Sunpaw had to hand him that. With her black fur and single silver stripe, she did look a little like the stinky animals.

"What did he just call me?!" asked a surprised Silverpaw.

"He called you…"

"He called me Skunkpaw again, didn't he?" Her voice was much calmer.

"Yes," said Sunpaw skeptically.

"Well, that nerve-racking crow-food eating hornet-brain will have to find a new name to call me. Sunpaw, you've only been an apprentice for three quarter moons, and they're thinking of a naming ceremony in two moons! They're planning on mine, Moonpaw's, and Stormpaw's being in a seven dawns! They're thinking of names for us already!"

Her anger forgotten, Silverpaw bent over and started chewing on a finch. She signaled Moonpaw over with her tail, but the other apprentice shook her head and entered the apprentices den.

"Wow, Silverpaw, how do you know all of this?"

She looked embarrassed.

"I listen to the deputy talk to Grizzlycoat. Whitestar tells Liontail anything and everything that comes up."

"Silverpaw, I never knew that you were a spy!"

She flicked him with her tail, and swiped him with a paw, claws sheathed. Though her eyes were light.

"Mouse-brain," she laughed. "I'm not a spy; I'm interested to know what it's like being the ones in charge…."

"I also didn't know that you were a politic…Oww!" He was cut short as she slapped at him playfully.

"Bee-for-brain! Everyone in a Clan is a politic! It's the Leader's decision who is made next deputy, and everybody wants that!"

"Stop that. I'm not Clan-made yet, remember?" Clan-made was a City-Born that was turned into a warrior. Not a lot of cats get that honor.

"Clan-made or not, you fight well," said Stormpaw, padding over to join his two denmates.

"Thank you," said Sunpaw awkwardly.

"How did that battle go?" Stormpaw asked.

Sunpaw smiled at him, and told the whole story, though at the end, it wasn't quite right. He told them about what Sharpfang had said about StormClan and FireClan. As he finished, Stormpaw's face hardened.

"I'd like to tear that crowfood apart. No cat calls StormClan liars!" Silverpaw rested her tail on her brother's shoulders.

"Calm down, Stormpaw. He _will_ pay when my Mentor gets a hold of him and tears him limb from limb…." That sentence went unfinished as all three apprentices looked around the twilight filled camp. Darkclaw, who had been unnaturally nice, had been released from Cherryheart's care long ago. The camp was almost empty, except for Liontail, who stood over them.

"Do you apprentices have a good reason to stay up late?" he asked.

"Sorry," said Silverpaw instantly, bowing her head to her Mentor and deputy. "We're going to sleep very soon; it's just that Sunpaw wanted to get some food before bed time."

"Have you eaten?" Liontail inquired, turning his fierce amber eyes to stare at Sunpaw intently.

"Yes…" he responded, but was cut off.

"Then get some sleep." A smile crossed his face slowly. "You deserve it." With that, the deputy headed towards the warriors den.

Sunpaw lead his friends over to the apprentices bush, but hung back and went in last. He felt that he still needed to go last, even though he was just as authority stricken as both of them. It didn't matter to him; he still had not yet come to terms with how much he owed StormClan, or how much they owed him.

Sunpaw woke to his next day with StormClan, the sun was shining, turning the camp into a lovely scarlet, gold. Without any thoughts, he pushed the rest of his body out of the den, and looked around. He wasn't the only one up, unsurprisingly.

Sunpaw's Mentor, Hazelfoot, was sharing tongues with Hollowtail, the black and white tom that Sunpaw had fought on his first day there. Both cats did not notice him. Inside the nursery, a place that Sunpaw could not see well inside, Goldenkit slept soundly next to his mother, Nightflower. Beside them, Moonshade rose her head up in a lovely stretch. Blueheart looked exhausted and was still asleep while Dawnkit and Stonekit were wide awake and moving. Greenshade was sleeping on her big belly soundly.

From the warriors den, Grizzlycoat exited and padded over to the apprentices bush.

"Sunpaw," he asked lightly. "Is Stormpaw up yet, I want to take him on the dawn patrol with me."

"I don't know, Grizzlycoat, let me look." Sunpaw turned and crawled into the rather large bush. Stormpaw hadn't moved since Sunpaw had awoken, and was still, his chest rising and falling as he breathed deep in his sleep.

"Nope," said Sunpaw, exiting the den quietly.

Grizzlycoat snorted, then stared at him curiously.

"Well, then fighter, your Mentor's going, do _you_ want to come?"

Sunpaw though for a moment, before nodding. "Where are we going?" he asked as he followed Grizzlycoat across the clearing to where Hollowtail and Hazelfoot were sitting, waiting.

"HillClan border. They've been bothering us since Heaven knows when. Possibly when Fallenstar was still their leader, and Rustystar was still ours."

Sunpaw was about to ask who Rustystar or Fallenstar were, but was cut off as Hazelfoot asked, "My apprentice is going? What happened to Stormpaw, is he okay?"

"He's just a bit tired, and from what I here, he's been up all night." Grizzlycoat gave Sunpaw a playful glare before he turned to his patrol. "Let's get moving."

He led them out of the camp and started leading them towards the clearing that Brownstripe and Sunpaw had taken the day before. The sun was just rising as they came to stop at the Thunderpath. Grizzlycoat lead them safely across, then started up a much less tree filled area of the forest. Here, the sun arched its way through the trees so that it touched Sunpaw's pelt. It felt good, and Sunpaw was now curious about where this part of the forest was, because he hadn't even been anywhere near here on this side of the Thunderpath yet. Hazelfoot said that she was 'pacing' him.

"Over there," she whispered into his ear. "In that direction; there's the Light Camp. It is the Holy area for all Clans, their Medicine Cats and Leaders go there to share tongues with Heavens Clans. It is really beautiful. I'll take you there when I think that you're ready."

She flicked her tail in the opposite direction that the sun was raising. Sunpaw couldn't see much, and without such thick undergrowth, he felt that he was blind. Why couldn't he see it? He should be able to! Sunpaw would always _hate_ the undergrowth; it just seemed to block him in. Eventually, he pushed his way through to stand still.

Following Grizzlycoat, the trees seemed to thin out well enough, and Sunpaw could see a clear area form in front of them. As they made their way into it, he turned his head, and was surprised to find a large, CityClan structure.

"_That's_ the Light Camp?" asked Sunpaw, baffled.

"Of course," Hazelfoot casually. "That is where you will go, but the entrance in on the other side, through the holes over there."

On the side, there were six rectangular holes. They were empty, and the place was dark on the inside. The structure was big, white, and red. The rocks on the side were red, and above that, it was all white. It seemed that there were these 'holes' everywhere. But Sunpaw knew that they were really known, in CityClan, anyway, as 'windows'. It didn't matter now. What mattered is the patrol.

They walked up the clearing to a path that was marked separately, and there was less grass growing, Sunpaw noticed. Beyond that, just around a bend, there was a dead tree sitting. Beyond that, there was a hill.

"That hill is known for its peak and is known as Peaks Hill. To HillClan anyway, it is also the border." She added hatefully, "That tree is Dead Tree, and HillClan want it." Hazelfoot seemed to know everything about everything.

Following his Mentor and his patrol, he strolled up near the border. As he left the clearing behind, a terrible smell wafted down to him from the hill. It was very, _very_, disgusting. Sunpaw felt that he needed to hack up a hair ball right there, just to get the scent out of his throat.

He coughed, and it must have shown on his face, for Hazelfoot had an amused look on hers.

"I know, that was my reaction too."

"I think that it was everybodys'," said Grizzlycoat.

"HillClan smell terrible," admitted Hollowtail. "But try telling them that. I don't think that they would take it too well."

"Yeah," agreed Hazelfoot, looking at him. "Thistlestar leads his Clan to be jerks…."

"Be quiet!" hissed Grizzlycoat. "We're trying to get an idea of what is going on here, to-dawn. I want to see if HillClan has taken more territory since we've last checked."

Sunpaw thought that it was wise to have a patrol, or at least a post, on every border everyday. Maybe, HillClan took some yesterday when he wasn't there! No, he decided that that wasn't possible. He would have known, or Silverpaw would have, and told him, and he had not heard of anything.

Following his patrol, he saw that HillClan had no trees for as far as he could see. Then again, he couldn't see very far.

"Sunpaw," sighed Grizzlycoat after a short while. "I want you to go up to the top of Peak, and see if there is a patrol there, or something. I have to speak to Thistlestar, or Rowanfoot, of all cats."

Sunpaw nodded, and did as he was told. Though it didn't feel right to pad on enemy territory, he wanted to see beyond this dang hill! Running to the top of Peaks Hill, he could see almost all of HillClan's territory. In the distance, on another hill, there were boulders, and bracken, that was probably the camp. On a hill directly ahead of him, Sunpaw could, indeed, see forest. He wondered if the HillClan cats invaded that area only, but then again, Sunpaw wouldn't. On his left, there was a hill that rose very far up, higher that Sunpaw could see.

He sat there, in the dire stench for what felt like seasons, before an enraged, bad smelling patrol found him there. It consisted of three cats. One was smaller, with a tan coat, and green eyes. He seemed to be the one that was in charge of the patrol. Behind him was a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, and a younger, apprentice sized cat. The tortoiseshell hissed.

The tomcat spoke to him, "What do you want, StormClan _kit_!?" He was sneering.

"I apologize for being on HillClan territory, er, what is your name?" Sunpaw asked awkwardly.

"That's HillClan business!" he snarled.

"Excuses me, sir, but Grizzlycoat wants to talk to Thistlestar or Rowanfoot, please."

The tomcat turned back to the tortoiseshell.

"At least this apprentice has some manners." Turning back to Sunpaw, he said more politely, "Go get your patrol, uh, what is your name?"

Sunpaw was taken aback by being denied this cat's name, but having to tell his own. He answered anyway.

"I'm Sunpaw." He turned to walk back to his patrol, and over his shoulder, he heard the warrior saying, "I'm Sapfur, by the way!" Sunpaw smiled. He had at least been given the honor of having his question answered.

"Grizzlycoat, they want to talk to you," he whistled as he made his way down.

"Thank you, Sunpaw. Now you just do as your told, and _do not_ talk, at all, unless spoken to first, here me?"

"Yes, Grizzlycoat," he whispered as the patrol leader led them up the hill.

"Thank you, Sapfur. Rainwater, good to see that you're still alive, after having kits!" he called politely. "And who might this young cat be?" He was staring at the misty gray she-cat apprentice standing behind them. Sapfur seemed to have lost his good manners, and simply snarled at the patrol.

"Cut the act, Grizzlycoat! What do you want with Thistlestar?"

"I just want to have a chat with him about taking StormClan territory!" hissed Grizzlycoat. "If you're not going to be friendly, you're the Clan that will pay for it. My patrol has four cats, and your only has three, so you're out beaten!"

Sapfur's eyes widened at the threat. So did Sunpaw's. Grizzlycoat was a noble cat, and never spoke to anyone that way.

"And you think that while you sit there and threaten my Clan that I'm going to let you see my leader! You're hornet-brained! No way am I letting that happen…!"

"Sapfur," hissed the tortoiseshell (Rainwater?). "I think that you should do this."

"What, they want to kill us!"

"Sapfur, they said that he wants to see either Thistlestar or Rowanfoot! We could ask Rowanfoot to come down here with Thistlestar. Besides, they wouldn't kill one of their own!"

With this statement, Sapfur seemed to calm down a little bit, but was still jumpy as he turned to the apprentice.

"Waterpaw! Go get Thistlestar and Rowanfoot, and tell them to meet us at the StormClan border!" Doing as she was told, Waterpaw hissed at Sunpaw once before shooting off to get the leader.

The two patrols sat there in silence for a while, but then Waterpaw returned. Behind her, there were two cats. One was a large gray male with rowan eyes. The other was a brown and white tom with green eyes that showed his years of experience.

"Grizzlycoat," he called, and his voice was that of a young, wise, but immature tomcat. He had the echo tone that Whitestar did. One of great authority, and Sunpaw was guessing that this was Thistlestar. "What do you want with our Clan? Why did you bring me here?"

"Thistlestar," meowed Grizzlycoat, dipping his head respectfully. "I just want to know why does your Clan keep taking StormClan territory? The border was up further, and the tree is _ours_!"

"Why did your Clan take the tree when it is ours by right?" hissed Rainwater, equally scary.

Grizzlycoat hissed and snarled, lowering himself so that he was in the perfect crouch, acting as though he would actually attack them.

"Stop it," ordered Thistlestar. "You don't want me to tell Whitestar that her Clan attacks other cats _on there territory_, do you?"

That question put Grizzlycoat back into a stance. He looked calm, though his eyes glinted, and this scared Sunpaw. He didn't want to break the warrior code and fight another Clan on their territory. This wasn't supposed to be a battle.

"Look, Grizzlycoat. We'll move the border to a better location." Under his breath, Thistlestar added, "A good spot would be Chocking Weeds, but no, I have to let Whitestar have _some_ open space. They need to have posts."

Turning, slightly, Thistlestar walked down the hill, and stopped two tail lengths away from the border. Then, he dug his paws into the ground and quickly dug up a small trench.

"How's this for a border?" he asked. Grizzlycoat looked at it skeptically, then nodded.

"This is very kind of you, Thistlestar. All of StormClan thank you. We do not mean harm, really. We just wanted to make sure that the border doesn't move too far, because, you see, if you take too much, then we don't have enough."

Sunpaw was sure that they did have enough, if he hadn't explored it all, but was also sure that all territories were big.

Thistlestar nodded briskly and stalked away. "Mark it, then. I'll be off; we have other important business to attend to."

"Thistlestar," growled the dark gray tom, Rowanfoot, seeming to speak for the first time. "You're not actually _giving_ StormClan our territory, are you?"

Thistlestar laughed. Turning to his deputy, he whispered, "What good are two tail-lengths anyway. They won't find it any more use than we did! Now come." Without a second glance over his shoulder, Thistlestar led the patrol away.


	10. Chapter 8

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Sunpaw looked around. It was moonhigh in the camp, but he didn't feel like sleeping, so he had risen to his feet, and left the den. Instead, he just pushed his way through the undergrowth to stand a few feet from a bush that he knew a squirrel was hiding in. Without any warning or any other sign, the bush quivered and parted a little, to reveal a small, tortoiseshell she-cat, her amber eyes toying with the stars, and fighting for the right to shine brighter.

Sunpaw thought that this might be an intruder for a moment, but there was no intruding scents on her. She did not smell of the rough HillClan, or the fiery FireClan, but instead, of his past, as though he should recognize her. Then, he did.

"Clover?" The tortoiseshell stared at him, but did not answer. "Clover," he asked again, this time adding, "Where were you? I searched for you, but..." He didn't get to finish that sentence. Instead, Clover padded over to him and touched her tail to his flank.

"Oh, Sunny, it's you!" Her voice was sweet, and her scent was tempting. "I searched for you too! I went out, and when I returned, you're not there! How could you...?"

"Where did you go, what happened?" Clover just shook her head.

"I didn't go anywhere, Sunny. Where did _you_ go?" Sunpaw was trembling with some new, profound anger. Who did Clover think she was, telling Sunpaw that _he_ abandoned _her_ when it was obviously the other way around.

"I got outside, following you, and you weren't there!" Clover's whiskers twitched with disbelief.

"Of course not, Sunny!" she exclaimed with a slight laugh in her voice, as though she honestly though he was joking. "But that's a nice try. Now, the truth, where did you go?" Sunpaw didn't answer, staring at her in shock and anger. What was wrong with her. Because he didn't answer right away, she asked meekly, "Sunny?"

"Stop it!" he burst out suddenly. "Don't be that way, Clover! You went outside, I went to follow you, and you're not there! Don't you have any idea what happened to me? Don't you?" He didn't give her the chance to respond. "I wandered around, trying to find you, and got mauled by wild cats! One in particular tried to kill me, Clover, _kill_ me! As in ending my life. When I needed you most, you weren't there!"

"Sunny?" the she-cat tried once more. She was trembling with fright now, seeing the threat in Sunpaw's posture. Or perhaps it was something more than fear, something worse.

"Sunpaw," he muttered out loud. Clover stared at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Sunpaw!" he said louder. "My name is Sunpaw." Though he had calmed down a little, that didn't quench his irritation at her and her stupidity.

Clover gaped at him for a moment, the snarled, baring her teeth. "Don't you tell me that you're one of _them_, Sunny!"

Sunpaw was taken aback at her hostility. He hadn't expected her to be happy at his decision, but this was just too strange.

Though he was a little scared of her now, he wasn't going to back down. He had the whole of StormClan on his side. And though he may be there _temporarily—_though, he had thought about staying permanently—it was good that no one in the Clan knew or was suspicious at him and his past.

"Sunpaw!" he hissed, lashing his tail. The she-cat snarled again.

"How could you do this to me?" she hissed. "You left me, and right when we were going to be happy!"

Sunpaw launched himself at her. "How can I be happy with you, Clover?" he called as she jumped nimbly aside. She must've learned some fighting moves somewhere. She glared at him as he sat up.

Then, she spoke, letting the pain fill him like an infection. "Sunpaw, we could have been happy together, just us. We could have had great fun, had kits, even. We could've met under the full moon, and given each other what no cat ever gets. Sunpaw, we could've been _more than friends_. Why do this? Why? We could've been happy together." His face contorted with pain. Perhaps Clover could join him in StormClan? That thought stopped at the sound of her voice, the raw pain. She couldn't feel loyalty to StormClan. She enjoyed the freedom that allowed her to roam around the forest, with no boundaries. No, that was a lie, Sunpaw realized. She _was_ limited. By the Clans! Maybe this is why she hated Clan life.

Sunpaw turned to face her, letting her see his own pain in such a hard decision he had to make. "How could we be happy together, Clover?" he repeated. "With every problem we get, we fight, and if we disagree a lot..." he let that sentence trail off, not wanting to hurt her any more. "Clover, you have to understand: I'm happy here. I like being this." When her shoulders trembled under the amount of pain they shared, Sunpaw said, "You could always join me."

Clover pushed her head from side to side, saying more disapproval at his decision. "No, Sunpaw, I can't do that. I'm not Clover, anymore. Clover's Fall, it is my real name." She looked at Sunpaw. "I can't join your Clan, I owe allegiances to a different group." She stared at him. "And you must understand: I'm happy there, being this." Sunpaw shook his head, her pain turning into his own. For some reason, though it was going to hurt, he knew he had to hold onto that pain, for it was the last thing she would give him. His pain was the last thing he would ever give her, and this hurt was what they shared.

Sunhigh was passing when it happened. Sunpaw sat in the center of the clearing, washing himself. It was a bright, sunny day, and he was tired. After Thistlestar and the others had left, Grizzlycoat, Hazelfoot, and Hollowtail had set to work, Sunpaw working with them. They had had to renew the scent markings so that the new boundary was made.

As soon as they had gotten back to camp, the patrol had reported Whitestar what had happened. She, at first, did not like the story, but when Grizzlycoat told her that the boundary was renewed, she lightened up a bit. Liontail was still not happy about it, but he acted like a deputy should to a Clan leader's orders, he respected it.

"Keep an eye out," ordered Whitestar as the sunhigh patrol was leaving. "We don't want any trouble with FireClan or HillClan."

"Yes, Whitestar," answered Brownstripe, who was head of the patrol. The patrol consisted of Brownstripe, Walnutfur, and Stormpaw, who was going now because he had missed the sunrise patrol on the HillClan border. They were heading to the Rock Path to renew the scent markings with FireClan.

Brownstripe herded her patrol out of the camp, and Sunpaw heard a new figure laugh.

"That Stormpaw really needs to learn how to wake up in the morning. I heard that he didn't make the dawn patrol, like he should have."

Sunpaw looked up. Moonpaw was walking towards him.

"And I suppose that you are always up early, hmm. I never saw you this morning."

She just giggled in embarrassment.

"I'm always hunting during the day, and I'm usually on Night Post. What do you expect?"

Night Post. Night Post was the hardest job in the Clans, at least as Sunpaw heard it. He thought that it would be easy, all you did was sit still and listen and watch. That was it. You would listen to see if there was anything going on _inside_ the border. The only hard thing about it that was hard, Sunpaw thought, was staying up all night and losing precious sleep. That was all that Night Post meant to Sunpaw. Sun Post was the easiest job to Sunpaw.

"How was that?" asked Sunpaw.

"Not easy. No cat was up, except for some lousy rogues, but then, there was a random kit!"

Sunpaw pricked his ears. No cat in StormClan thought that a _kit_ would wander away from camp at night! Moonpaw flushed, then corrected herself.

"Well, more like an apprentice, but it was a very young she-cat. It was a tortoiseshell, with amber eyes."

"What was her name?" asked Sunpaw, remembering one cat from CityClan that he was still remembering the lose of.

"I don't know, she didn't say. But she _did_ challenge me to a battle. I told her that I didn't want to fight. She called me a coward, and told me that I was a dumb Clan cat. I bristled, telling her to get off StormClan territory. Eventually, our words caused us to fight. I chased her off, of course."

Sunpaw looked at her.

"Did she smell of CityClan?" he inquired, trying to remember her scent.

"Yes, but no. She smelled as though she once lived with Citylegs, ran off, but never found the courage to return. That was all. Why, do you know her?"

The question was not accusatory, so Sunpaw answered her honestly. "Yeah, that, I think, was Clover. She is a very small tortoiseshell, who honestly thought that by joining a Clan, I was abandoning her. I liked her, and I miss her." Moonpaw's eyes showed sadness.

"I'm sorry, Sunpaw, for your loss of friendship. Friendship is a sign of love, you know, and love is the closest thing to miracles that we'll ever have."

Sunpaw looked up at her. Miracles were when something went your way without you even lifting a claw in effort. Since that was the case, she was right. Sunpaw didn't need to fight for Moonpaw's friendship.

Then a new thought struck him. What if Moonpaw, as his friend, was hinting at something about their relationship? What if she was hinting that she thought of him as something more? What if she thought that he thought of her as something more, and was telling him now?

What was Moonpaw hinting at?

"Help!" cried Brownstripe as she led her patrol into the camp. Stormpaw looked exhausted.

"What's going on?" asked Whitestar.

"HillClan is attacking FireClan, and FireClan can't defend itself anymore. They're running out of warriors, and quickly. Sharpfang saw us, and _he_ wanted us to get help!"

Sunpaw stood, stunned. Silverpaw was looking at him from across the clearing. He just shook his head at her. He didn't know what they meant.

"Sharpfang, sending for help?" scoffed Darkclaw. "I don't believe one word of it!"

"Darkclaw!" scolded Whitestar. "This is not your place to speak. If you have a problem with it, see me later, in my den! Now, where?" Brownstripe stared at her.

"By the Rock Path. There's trouble. We need to get there now! I don't know how long Darkpelt can hold them off." Sunpaw once more heard the mention of Darkpelt. How was she special?

"Darkpelt," asked Liontail. "Holding off HillClan alone? That she-demon? There's no way that a blind she-cat can hold off the whole of HillClan."

Sunpaw was frozen with horror. Darkpelt was _blind_!? And what was worse, she was what was keeping HillClan from destroying FireClan.

The StormClan leader looked thoughtful for a moment, and her eyes got a distant look to them. Finally she signaled with her tail. Warriors moved to stand behind her.

"We need every cat that we can get!" she called. "Stemheart, Pearfoot, and Bearfur, you three stay here. Nightflower, Blueheart, Greenshade, and Moonshade, you stay behind!"

"Whitestar," called Moonshade from the queens den. "I can go!" Whitestar lifted her head and stared at her.

"I don't think so, Moonshade. Your Moonpaw, is enough from your family."

"My mate is going," retorted Moonshade. "Besides, you said that we need all the warriors that we can get. I'm not even showing. I can fight!"

Whitestar looked around the camp. Finally, while looking at Moonpaw, she nodded. "Alright, Moonshade, you can come too, but take it easy." Moonshade nodded and turned to look at her sister, Nightflower. They brushed up against each other before the gray/black she-cat turned back to her kit. Goldenkit looked at his mom.

"Can I go too, mom?" he asked her excitedly.

"No, Sweet kit. You can't go anywhere." Goldenkit's eyes visibly fell.

"Goldenkit," called Sunpaw without really realizing it. "Maybe next time. Next time, you can come too."

Goldenkit looked at him quizzically for a moment, then looked ecstatic.

"Thank you, Sunpaw!" he cried before turning and rushing back into the queens den.

Whitestar was still calling for her warriors.

"Yellowpaw," she turned to look at the Medicine apprentice as she spoke. "I have a very important job for you. Cherryheart says that she wants to stay here. I want you to come with us and take care of any FireClan and/or StormClan cat that looks injured." Yellowpaw nodded before she busied herself into collecting cobwebs and herbs. "I need all of my warriors, Liontail," Whitestar told her faithful deputy. "Every single one of them. If FireClan is a weakened as Brownstripe's patrol says that they are, then we need every single cat that we can get."

Sunpaw watched as after only several short moments, his entire Clan was ready for a battle. Walnutfur, Hollowtail, Darkclaw, Hazelfoot, Grizzlycoat, Liontail, Soddenfoot, Brownstripe, Tigerfang, Moonshade, Fishtail, Shadefrost, Thornfang, Silverpaw, Stormpaw, Moonpaw, Yellowpaw, Sunpaw and Whitestar were all ready to go and fight HillClan.

Sunpaw was excited. Though he had fought Dustpaw on the Rock Path, this was his first real battle. He knew not how this battle would help him, but he did know that HillClan weren't the weakest Clan. HillClan had muscles that rippled from their pelts as they walked. Thistlestar had proven that at the HillClan border.

Sunpaw watched as Whitestar led her Clan out of the entrance and into the forest. As he watched his Clanmates run, Sunpaw had no idea of what destiny awaited them in the forest.

As he ran, Sunpaw realized how much slimmer and faster he was compared to his Clanmates. He was running faster than all of the warriors, than Liontail, than Soddenfoot, even than Whitestar!

Sunpaw ran by Whitestar and pelted into the forest ahead of him. Soon though, he slowed to let Whitestar lead. Very soon, she stopped. He followed her gaze, and was baffled by the sight in front of him.

The FireClan warriors had been seen were somewhere in that tangle. He could see a large tabby tom battling head on with Thistlestar. Beyond that, he could see a smaller gray pelted tom dealing a blow to a vicious looking HillClan cat. He could see a brown she-cat dealing with a tom more than twice her size. In the

middle of the tangle, he could see a large, dark tabby she-cat handling two tomcats from HillClan. She was a massive cat.

Whitestar hesitated no longer and led with full force her cats out across the field and into the battle across the Thunderpath. She headed strait up to the tom that was with Thistlestar and herded the two apart. Sunpaw saw Silverpaw take a young looking HillClan cat and knock him off his feet. Sunpaw saw the apprentice that he had seen earlier still fighting with that bigger cat.

Sunpaw didn't think as he ran over to help her. He butted the cat tentatively and was surprised to find that he-himself was stronger than he looked. Sunpaw didn't stop now; he pushed the tom with all of his force and watched him fall to the ground. The apprentice from FireClan looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you," she called as she dashed around the fallen HillClan cat and started clawing at him.

"No problem," Sunpaw called back doing the same thing that she did mirrored.

Sunpaw did as the FireClan cat did, of course like he was her reflection, until the two of them had the HillClan cat screaming and running out of the meadow.

For a moment, the two cats looked at each other. Then, a rather large white and gray she-cat from HillClan bowled the FireClan cat off her feet. Sunpaw watched as the apprentice was able to fight off the other cat slowly.

Without warning, Sunpaw felt a cat grip the back of his neck. Screaming, Sunpaw was thrown into the ground before the cat pounced on him. Trying to get away was a failure, at this point.

Sunpaw looked up. Standing on him, there was a white she-cat with green eyes. Sunpaw stared at her.

"Smashface!" cried Whitestar's voice. The green eyed cat looked up. "Get off of him."

The green eyed cat just hissed.

"Smashface," retorted Whitestar. She was standing a few tail-lengths away, observing the two cats. "Come and face me!"

Smashface jumped off of Sunpaw and stood staring at Whitestar in disbelief. Then, as if something had finally sparked within her, she spoke.

"Whitestar, you can't be serious."

"Why not?"

Smashface's features darkened. "You know that we don't fight." Sunpaw was wondering why that would be. Why won't Smashface fight Whitestar? What was going on?

Whitestar stared at her. "What's wrong, Smashface? Are you scared? You are, after all, in a battle with _my_ Clan. Doesn't it weaken your Clan to not fight an opponent?"

Smashface now looked baffled. "Why would I fight _you_ Whitestar?"

"Why don't you? You like HillClan, right?" There was a nod from the other white cat. "Then fight me." Smashface did not want to be invited again. She stared at the white cat for a moment longer before turning away and heading in the opposite direction with her head down. But she was stopped short by a large, gray form. Rowanfoot pinned Smashface down. Now, Sunpaw was wondering why Rowanfoot, HillClan deputy, would pin one of his warriors down.

"You let Whitestar go!" cried the orange eyed cat. "Why, Smashface, why would you let Whitestar go?"

"You know that Whitestar and I do not fight!" struggled Smashface from beneath him.

"That is wrong!" he hissed at her.

"How, Whitestar, Snowpelt, and I are _sisters_! That would be equivalent to you fighting with Darkclaw or Tigerfang!"

Rowanfoot hissed at Smashface. Now, Sunpaw was truly surprised. Whitestar and Smashface were sisters! What was worse, Darkclaw, Tigerfang, and Rowanfoot were brothers! This was so new to Sunpaw; he didn't think that anyone could have kits from another Clan.

"Tigerfang is a weak-minded fool!" snarled the gray deputy. "Darkclaw may have some good ideas, but he refuses to leave StormClan and join me, do you think I care? They are both too weak for my liking, making me brother free!"

Whitestar charged from nowhere and leapt into the air gracefully. As she flew over the HillClan cats, she grabbed Rowanfoot by his scruff and pulling him off of the white warrior who dashed off quickly into battle after Liontail. The StormClan leader pulled the HillClan deputy away and threw him far. As soon as he hit the ground he rose to his large feet and hissed at her.

"I've done this many times, Whitestar; I know how to stop you!" On those words he charged at her and knocked her off her feet at a surprising speed. The two went tumbling down the slop together until Rowanfoot had Whitestar pinned.

Sunpaw charged across the clearing at full speed. He knew what came next. A swift bite to the neck and then Whitestar would lose a life. He knocked Rowanfoot of Whitestar and went tumbling with him. Soon, though, the two were separated, and Sunpaw sprawled out on the ground. When he lifted his head, Rowanfoot was gone.

Instead, there was a young FireClan cat running away from a large molted brown tom. He was young, ash gray tomcat and was running _fast_. Suddenly, a massive dark tabby she-cat with gray, unseeing eyes stepped out of nowhere and threw the molted HillClan tom to the ground.

Sunpaw could see that she was battered. She had scars running down her flank, and on ear looked as if it was falling off. Even still, she fought well. After throwing the HillClan tom to the ground, she bit him, hard, in the face, leaving the young tom to run off for their Healer.

"Good job, Darkpelt!" called the other gray tom, who had by now approached her.

"You to, Softpaw," she grunted in response. Sunpaw was traumatized. _This_ was Darkpelt. She was not what he had expected. He had expected something, smaller, and definitely slimmer. If a cat couldn't smell, he would expect her to be of HillClan.

"Hey," cried Darkpelt, and she stared at him with such intensity that he felt as though she was actually seeing him. "StormClan cat, look behind you!"

Sunpaw was about to call out when a weight pushed him down. There was a large amount of gray pinning him down.

"You," snarled an extremely close Rowanfoot. "You are the one who let Whitestar go! You do not steal prey from Rowanfoot!" Sunpaw batted him with his hind legs, sending Rowanfoot into a towering rage. Sunpaw pushed up and the enemy Clan deputy went sprawling onto the ground behind them. Sunpaw, who had fallen back onto his stomach jumped up, hissed and lashed his tail before darting around the side of the fallen deputy and clawing his back.

"You're a fast one, for a StormClan cat!"

Darkpelt had come from nowhere before, now she came back from that weird place she had gone to; for she appeared in his vision and threw herself at Rowanfoot. As he clawed for dear life, Sunpaw notice her bite hard into the top of his soft, tender neck.

Sunpaw jumped back, blood dripping from his mouth as he bite Rowanfoot's back. He watched in horror as the cat before him spasmed, and then stopped moving. What had happened, the great HillClan deputy had stopped moving, and was dead.

"What did you do?!" asked a HillClan cat. It was Rainwater. Then, as she saw the body, she ran, calling, "Thistlestar, Thistlestar! Someone in StormClan has killed Rowanfoot!"

Sunpaw watched as the HillClan cats stop to stare at them. A molted brown warrior with green eyes from HillClan hissed and spat something inaudible. A white and misty gray she-cat with blue eyes stared at him intensely. A stone blue tom was looking at him with a glare that would make all bees stop buzzing and all crickets stop chirping. A young cat was standing with his head bowed. Rainwater was grumbling a storm. Beyond that, Sunpaw could see Smashface staring profoundly proud like, and Thistlestar looking at him with some serious horror.

"How did you…?" Thistlestar was asking. All battle seemed to have stopped. In the distance, no one had noticed the City-monsters as they made their steady way up the Thunderpath. It wasn't until they stopped, and Citylegs got out and grabbed Yellowpaw that anybody noticed, or thought of them as a threat if they did, that they were there. Yellowpaw was screaming, and there were at least five other Citylegs there.

The HillClan cats grouped together and started up the hill to the Circle Quad. They were carrying Rowanfoot. The FireClan cats were darting to the forest with a speed that would put the Citylegs easily to shame. The StormClan cats had all grouped together, bloody and injured. Stormpaw was being picked up, and his Mentor, Grizzlycoat, jumped into the air to grab him.

Sunpaw looked around wildly. Whitestar was at the center of the Clan, waiting to launch herself at them. Sunpaw locked eyes with the one cat he was looking for when a huge dark tabby tom, running wildly to the forest, grabbed his scruff and tore his gaze away from Silverpaw's for the last time.

"No, no!" cried Sunpaw as the tomcat forced his way into brambles and barbed thorns. It hurt, and Sunpaw was in a lot of pain. He could still see the StormClan cats, except that a Cityleg had seen the cat running carrying his hostage and had come for them. As the FireClan cat plunged headfirst into the briar screen, the Citylegs had stopped.

A large meaty, _furless_ hand that was the Cityleg's front paw reached into his vision.

"Here, kitty kitty," it called, but neither Sunpaw nor his capture understood what it meant. Sunpaw recognized it as human, but those were now known as well as some others of the Cityleg's. He had not been with his for what felt like seasons, and he didn't recognize this one. It just scared him.

They erupted into a small, den like area that had moss bedding in one corner, and lichen hanging off a dead log leaning across the brambles that separated it from a larger clearing.

"Wait!" Sunpaw said. "That's my Clan, StormClan need me, and Whitestar needs me!" A look of sadness passed onto the tomcat's face.

"Young cat," said the dark tabby. "I apologize for kidnapping you at the moment that you feel that you need to be with your Clan most, but I'm afraid that they aren't the only Clan that needs you."

"What do you mean?" asked Sunpaw accusatorily.

"FireClan, I mean, need you too. I'm Thornstar, leader of FireClan, and I'm afraid that there's something that you ought to know."

Sunpaw looked at him, then looked back at his Clan. Whitestar was being picked up, and every one of his Clanmates was in the monster. He watched as she was stuffed into a shiny, webbed thing. Sunpaw gasped as he recognized it as the thing that he had grown in before he was a Cityleg pet. He could see the others were in them too; cages, they were called.

As the monsters were filled, they took to the Thunderpath and disappeared around a corner. Sunpaw was staring at the spot with horror clear in his actions as he realized that his whole Clan was missing!

**All right, well, from this point on, in the allegiances, Rainbowpelt is now officially Rainwater. I hated her original name, actually. hehe. Pls read+review. i need to know how I'm doing. also, to all readers who believe this is about kittypets joining the Clan, you're wrong. This is where the plot actually begins. Just read and find out what happens to Sunpaw and StormClan.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's being so long, but i _do_ have a lot of stuff to prepare for. anyway, please r&r! tell me what you think.**

"No!" sobbed Sunpaw. He whipped around to glare at Thornstar, who was observing him calmly. "That's my Clan that has been taken! What am I going to do?" Now, he was moaning. This wasn't fair, not one bit.

Without waiting for a response from the FireClan leader, Sunpaw dashed out into the clearing that they had been. By now, the only scent was that of StormClan, gone by now, and the horrible CityClan scent, which was quickly fading as the apprentice began to sniff.

"This has happened before," admitted Thornstar.

"What has happened before? You take apprentices from another Clan to watch their original Clan suffer!"

Thornstar winced, as though Sunpaw had just clawed out one of his whiskers.

"No," he answered after a brief pause. "Though there are cats in Clans that do not belong there by birth, did you know that?"

"No," said Sunpaw, still intent on his search.

"Well," continued Thornstar. "In FireClan, Ashecho, her mother is Whitestar. Also, we have you now, and you are definitely in StormClan. One of your old Clanmates, Fishtail, is from WaterClan. In WaterClan, they have Snowpelt, that's Whitestar's sister. They also have Skyheart, who was mated to an old leader. HillClan had Rowanfoot, from StormClan. Other than that, Clans tried to keep to themselves. You do know that Bearfur is originally from HillClan, right?"

Sunpaw stared at him. Bearfur was one of the elders, and then there were the queens, still left behind in their camp, and Cherryheart…

"Thornstar!" he stifled. "There are cats still at camp!"

"I knew that there would be. But I'm sorry, uh, what is your name?"

"Sunpaw, look I need to get back to camp…."

"No, Sunpaw. You can't do that. Those cats know what the warrior code says to do if your Clan has gone missing. They…"

"Look here, Thornstar. Not to be disrespectful, but those cats need me! I have to take care of them, for my Clan!"

"…they know that it is the job of the other Clans to retrieve any lost Clan," finished Thornstar after Sunpaw had rudely interrupted him.

"What?"

"Part of the warrior code states that if one Clan shall go missing, it s up to the other three to find it and return it to its territory. That means that any cat from any Clan, specifically, a new warrior, must go and find the missing Clan on a journey. That Clan shall be returned. Any nursing queen, elder, and or kits and apprentices that are left behind must wait until that Clan is returned, or after seasons of living on their own, must separate and search for a new way of living."

"How awful! Those cats have to suffer for the rest of their lives!"

"Not really. If they can hunt, if they can fight, if they can raise their kits, then they shouldn't have a problem."

Sunpaw stared at Thornstar. He had a new view on life that Sunpaw hadn't had. Maybe, he should go to FireClan, just to know what it is like.

Thornstar lead Sunpaw back into the brambles. The thick brambles provided some shelter from the suns heat. It was a rather warm day, and especially because of all the fighting that they had done. It made the day infinitely warmer because of it, and Sunpaw was glad the sun was going down in the sky.

Once more standing inside that little den like area that Thornstar had pulled him into in the first place, Sunpaw looked outside the lichen. There were cats beyond the draping moss.

"Is that FireClan?" asked Sunpaw, though he thought he knew the answer.

"Yes, the whole of it," said Thornstar proudly. He had every reason to. The Clan was pretty big. "Come with me."

Sunpaw allowed Thornstar to lead him beyond the lichen and into the clearing. The clearing had bushes that represented dens. It was large, considering the elders den, which was up at the top of the hill that they lived on. Turning his head, Sunpaw saw that the camp was cut short because it fell away to two shiny red lines that ran through.

"That's the Redlines," said a voice from behind him. Sunpaw turned his head to see the green and brown apprentice from before. There was a long angular scar brushing down her right flank.

"Uh," Sunpaw started, but she cut him off.

"I'm Riverpaw, by the way," her green gaze seemed to warm him. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Riverpaw did not sound accusatory. She sounded generally curious.

"I'm Sunpaw," he said. "And I'm here because Thornstar brought me here. My entire Clan is missing."

"Aww," Riverpaw sounded as though she were upset. "Those CityLegs took 'em, didn't they?" Sunpaw nodded absently.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for their own prey, join beneath the Tree Trunk for a Clan meeting!" Sunpaw was interrupted by Thornstar's call. He nodded towards Riverpaw and followed her over to where Thornstar was standing.

"Fastkit, Gerbilkit!" called a queen who stepped out of a bush that was fairly open. "Get back here!"

"Aww, but mom!" whined a young dark tabby kit with the most beautiful green eyes that Sunpaw had ever seen. "Thornstar called a Clan meeting!"

The queen's voice was soft now. "I know, Fastkit. But Thornstar said all cats old enough to hunt, and I'm afraid that you aren't."

Fastkit stared at his mother for a long time, when Darkpelt padded over.

"Fastkit," she murmured. "Do what Flowertail says to do." Fastkit just growled at her.

"Aww, come on, bro!" called another kit from inside the open bush. "Come play with me!" Gerbilkit, Sunpaw guessed, came running out of the bush and flopped onto his brother. The two started to play when Darkpelt suddenly cut in between the two kits and stopped them from falling onto the Redlines.

"Gerbilkit, Fastkit! Stop. Do not do that so close to the Redlines." Fastkit glared at her, but nodded his sweet green eyes before following his chirpy, calico-like brother into the open bush.

"Aww," said Riverpaw sweetly. "Aren't they cute? Fastkit has the prettiest eyes, Horsefall said that that was sea green, but I think that they are more of a sea blue."

"Who's Horsefall?" asked Sunpaw.

"That's one of our elders, dumb stick!" said a snappy voice that Sunpaw recognized. He turned his head to stare at Sandclaw.

"What are you do here!?" she started as she saw Sunpaw's face for the first time.

"Sit down, Sandclaw," said Thornstar. "And I will explain."

Sandclaw glared, but did as she was told.

"Cats of FireClan!" called Thornstar. "I know that you are confused. In reality, I'm just as confused as you. Tonight, we have a new apprentice, Sunpaw, a StormClan apprentice, in our camp. I shall explain that later. We will begin with a joyous ceremony for an apprentice that is ready to become a warrior. Darkpelt, do you agree that Softpaw is ready for his warrior name?"

There was a nod from the large dark tabby she-cat.

"Then Softpaw, step forward." The gray tom did as he was told, his amber eyes staring around the camp excitedly. "Softpaw, do you agree to follow the Warrior Code and protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," said the excited soon to be warrior.

"Then, I plead to Heaven Sent to look down on this apprentice, for he has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend him to you in his turn. Softpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Softfur, let Heaven Sent light your path, no matter where it may lead!"

"Softfur, Softfur, Softfur, Softfur!" the Clan called. Sunpaw joined them, for Softfur had fought well tonight.

"Congratulations, Softfur," continued Thornstar. "Tonight, you shall stay up and guard the camp while we sleep. No talking. Now, I know that this is the moment that you're all waiting for, and I say this is it.

"In our camp, Sunpaw, a _StormClan_ apprentice, sits. I know that this never happens, but StormClan is missing, and FireClan wants to do something for it! I think that we must train him, and send him to the CityClan camp to get his Clan back!" There were murmurs around the camp.

"Why would we do that?" asked a particularly mean jibe. Sunpaw looked to see an extremely dark brown tomcat standing looking at him. "He's StormClan; he should stay with his Clan, like the nursing kits and elders!"

"Calm down, Dogface," offered an orange tabby she-cat with white paws and a white tail-tip. "Heaven Sent has told me something bad like this would happen. I think that we should do it, for StormClan."

"See," said Thornstar. "Our Medicine cat agrees. Foxtail, has Heaven Sent told you anything else?"

"_A dogs face faces the night, and leads the sun covered thorns to save the storm._" She whispered, but no one other than Sunpaw heard her. "No," she lied.

"Well, then if that's the case, let's train him. If you get anything tonight, then let me know, at once." Thornstar flicked his tail and walked over to a battle wounded Siamese tom. "Sharpfang, are you alright?"

"Will be," answered the tom. "Foxtail says to rest well tonight."

"Then go to the warriors den for the night. I think that you should be fine." The tomcat nodded before limping to a den next to the nursery.

"Well, I remember you." Sunpaw turned his head to look at a smaller molted brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Sunpaw recognized him slightly, but not really. His voice he remembered.

"Who are you?" asked Sunpaw.

"Dustpaw. Don't you remember me?" asked the tomcat.

That's when Sunpaw remembered. Brownstripe had led him to a battle with Sandclaw and Dustpaw at the border.

"Now that you mention your name, I _do_ remember you; from that border skirmish."

"Yes, sorry 'bout that. Gotta do what my Mentor tells me, I promised Thornstar that I would."

"Well, I apologize about that too. I promised Whitestar."

"How is the prey running with StormClan anyway?"

"Swell. Not that I'll know anymore. I'm with FireClan now."


	12. Chapter 10

**r&r**

Sunpaw woke up in the FireClan apprentices den and lifted his head. He looked up just in time to see Dustpaw leaving with Sandclaw, probably to go do post. Riverpaw was sitting still, and probably asleep. Beside him on his right, Sunpaw could just make out the orange tabby shape of Littlepaw. Across the den in a corner, a white glow that was Snowpaw was curled tightly into a ball.

"Riverpaw," whispered a voice as a red tabby she-cat entered the den. Her amber eyes glinted as they got used to the darkness of a den.

"Yes, Redheart?" asked the young she-apprentice softly.

"The suns up. You need to come with me. We're remarking some of the territory by the Circle Quad." Riverpaw nodded, stood, and stretched as she then followed her Mentor out of camp and out of the forest.

Sunpaw stood, and stretched. It felt good on his frazzled limbs. This, he realized suddenly, was his first day as a FireClan apprentice.

As he exited the camp, he noticed Thornstar talking to Darkpelt outside the lichen covered log. That, Sunpaw had noticed, was his den. Fastkit was standing just outside the nursery, staring at him. Sunpaw stared back into those lovely sea green eyes of his, and flicked his tail awkwardly.

Darkpelt came over to him.

"I'm to Mentor you, today," she grumbled. Sunpaw nodded absently, staring around the camp, trying to remember it. At the top of the camp, the elders den stood. It was a couple of bushes that intersected, creating a pocket of space for the elders to sleep in. The elders themselves were Smoothcloud, a misty gray she-cat; Cowheart, a black and white tom; and Horsefall, a brown she-cat who had retired early due to some mental problem. The nursery was right across from the apprentices den. There were to queens in there at the moment: Twigheart, who was carrying child; and Flowertail, the mother of Gerbilkit and Fastkit.

Gerbilkit pushed out of the nursery and pounced on his brother's back, screaming. Darkpelt dashed over to the noise and separated the two boys.

"Will you two give it up all ready?" she asked, annoyed. "Nobody's going to win this fight." Her voice softened. "You don't want to end up like your sister, do you?" Sunpaw was now curious. Fastkit and Gerbilkit have a sister?

Gerbilkit stammered in that tiny voice of his, "Of course not!"

Fastkit sounded weak as he said, "No."

"Then act like it!" Darkpelt thundered away from the two stunned kits. "Come on," she grumbled as she led Sunpaw out and into the forest.

Darkpelt led him over to a fallen white birch tree.

"This is our way out of the camp. This, and the thorn tunnel, which, if we're going this way, we don't use." She leapt onto the fallen tree and led him out and into the open. Once standing there, she said, "Now, the WaterClan border is this way." He was led to the top of the hill, the down a little. Then, he was lead up another hill. Once on that peak, he could see that the land for WaterClan was a bowl. The hill he was standing on led to the Circle Quad, and it tilted up. The Circle Quad's hill led down to another, leaving the WaterClan cats in a bowl. He stared out into the vast, thick forest on the other side of the meadow.

"How do WaterClan survive in a flood?" he asked aloud.

Darkpelt hissed an answer, "They can swim hornet-brain!"

"Oh," Sunpaw said, finally understanding. "So WaterClan have thick forest and undergrowth, but swim in their own territory."

"Hence the name _Water_Clan. They have their own way of living, as we do."

"What's our special style?"

"StormClan can live in thick undergrowth and with many cats. They have the biggest…."

"No, I mean FireClan. What got them their name?"

Darkpelt looked stunned. "FireClan got their name back and back and back, when the Clans started. It was to be MeadowClan, because we live in a meadow, like HillClan, hence their name. Anyway, our Clan was enjoying themselves, only that they couldn't live normally in a forest as thick as ours was, and they could only live in the meadow here. It was a pain. Then, a fire raged through the forest, clearing it of undergrowth. After four seasons, the Clan discovered that the undergrowth wasn't growing back, and moved into the forest, where the little prey that were in the meadow had grown profusely in the forest of no undergrowth. That is why we are called FireClan. We are honoring the fire that kept us alive."

Sunpaw stared at her, and she gazed through him. Sunpaw gulped.

"What?" she asked. He did not answer. "Are you afraid of my being blind? Do you think I'm a demon?"

"No, of course not. You're a really good fighter; no seeing cat has ever fought as well…."

"Grasscloud, Rockpaw, Shadowclaw, Fiercepaw, Tallfrost, Tigerpaw, Brownpaw, Soddenfoot, Silverpaw and Stormpaw, Gorsefang, Stripeddawn, Larchpaw, Frosttooth, Swiftwing, and Bearfur." She stared through him. At the mention of his old Clanmates, Sunpaw winced. "They're all just as good as I am."

Sunpaw said, "But they'll never be as good as you, Darkpelt. You may say that they are just as good as you are, but you have a disadvantage that they don't, and you are still as good as they. What if you could see? How good would you be then?"

She smiled at him.

"You are one kind soul. If I were a demon, I would be afraid of you."

He laughed.

"Well, you're not, and that's that."

She smiled and led him up the border to the Circle Quad. Once there, she smelled the air carefully.

"Hello, Fogpaw. Good to know that you're still breathing."

A misty gray she-cat that was standing on the back of a dead City Monster smiled at the patrol.

"Oh, hi Darkpelt. Guess what." Her voice was light and feathery.

"What?" asked Darkpelt kindly.

"Icepaw and Stripedpaw are now Icefall and Stripeddawn. We have two new warriors!" Her voice cracked with glee.

"That's great!" Darkpelt was smiling and acting different. "I'm glad that all is well in WaterClan."

"Well, Mistystar is frazzled over the fact that StormClan is missing. Well, that's what Fierceclaw and Bouldertail told her. And we're not sure if HillClan would lie or not."

"HillClan are not mean enough to lie," Darkpelt told her darkly. "Thistlestar is mean, but he still loyal to the Warrior Code. He has to be in order to be a Clan leader. But, he does fight when it is not necessary."

"Has anything good happened to FireClan since that fight? Our post saw the whole thing. Mistystar wanted to fight for FireClan, but then StormClan came, and then the CityLegs came. She didn't want to risk her warriors."

"Yes," Darkpelt said, lightening up. "Softfur has been made a warrior, and this is our new apprentice, Sunpaw."

Fogpaw turned her warm, blue gaze to him. "Hello, Sunpaw."

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hey," mewed a voice from behind them. "You gotta go remark the scents in our territory, remember?"

Sunpaw turned his head to see Redheart and Riverpaw standing there. Redheart was looking at them intently.

"Sorry, Redheart," Darkpelt said. "I took him to the Circle Quad. Apparently, the young one has never seen it."

Riverpaw continued to stare at him, but Redheart laughed.

"My dear boy, my apologies. I'm sorry that StormClan doesn't treat their apprentices well. And Darkpelt, do not talk to WaterClan cats, especially apprentices." She turned her head in disgust to Fogpaw. The young cat stood, staring at her with her chin up.

"At least WaterClan can care for itself. From what I here in HillClan, StormClan had to come and…."

"That's enough!" shrieked a voice from the bowl of WaterClan territory. Fogpaw lowered her head. A black and white she-cat came up from the bowl of WaterClan territory. She had the prettiest purple eyes that Sunpaw had ever seen.

"Fogpaw," asked the she-cat. "Why are you conversing with FireClan cats? And why are you fighting with them? WaterClan isn't at war here, and we don't want to be."

"Sorry, Spottedheart. It won't happen again…"

"You bet it won't," interrupted the she-cat. "I'm sending you back to camp as your Mentor. I'm sorry, Fogpaw, but we could here you in the camp, and Mistystar sent me when she heard the arguing. I'm to take your place on post for the rest of the sun light."

"Day," whispered Sunpaw.

"What?" Spottedheart turned to look at him.

"Day," Sunpaw spoke louder. "Sun light time is called a day. Moon light time is called night, but I suppose you know that."

"Day, thanks." She looked at Sunpaw. "I don't think that we have formerly met. I'm Spottedheart, warrior of WaterClan. You are who?"

"I'm Sunpaw, the last StormClan cat to survive, and now I'm a FireClan cat."

Spottedheart looked thoroughly surprised. "Well, I'm sorry for your lose, Sunpaw. Congratulations, though, on getting a new Clan to live with. Wait, does this mean that there are currently only _three_ Clans in the forest?"

"Yes," answered Darkpelt. "There are only three, but Sunpaw here is going to get the fourth one back, when he's ready."

"Of course," Spottedheart looked at him. "Now, I'm sorry yet again, but I must get back to post. I think that a RedMonster is coming soon, and I want to make sure that everything is okay until then."

All expression drained from Darkpelt's face. Riverpaw stared at them, then turned to her Mentor. "Redheart, can't we renew the scent in the meadow? Let's let Darkpelt go back to camp with Sunpaw."

"Yes," murmured Redheart kindly. "Let's do that. Sorry about all the trouble I caused you, Fogpaw. I must be going now."

As they said their goodbyes, their eyes never left Darkpelt.

"Darkpelt," asked Sunpaw as they trekked their way home. "Why did they look at you like that?"

"Because, a RedMonster is coming."

"What does that have to do with anything, and come on; you can take care of yourself."

"No," Darkpelt looked completely spent. "Did you know that Gerbilkit and Fastkit had a sister?"

"No," answered Sunpaw, thinking about the word "had".

"Well, they did. Trailkit. She was the cutest little tortoiseshell, just like Flowertail. Well, anyway, do you know why they're called RedMonsters?"

He shook his head.

"They're called that because they are bared on the Redlines. It is a sad event, but Trailkit…well, on the first day out of the nursery, Trailkit, Fastkit, and Gerbilkit were playing above the Redlines. Trailkit fell over when a RedMonster came. It is a sad day when a kit dies, especially when you try to save them."

Sunpaw looked up at her. _That's_ what she meant by, "You don't want to end up like your sister?" She was asking them if they wanted to die. That was a cruel way to put it, but if you thought about it, it also was a way for the kits to understand what they mustn't do.

It was out of no where. It was like thunder streaking across the sky, on the ground. The ground began to shake, and a deep rumble was sounding in the distance.

Darkpelt gasped suddenly and lifted her head.

"What is it?" asked Sunpaw.

At first, she did not respond, then, she pitched past him so fast that he had to run not only to catch up and to keep up with her, but to even see her. She burst into camp screaming at the top of her lungs, "Get the kits and queens into the nursery, now, a Red Monster is coming!"


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thornstar was sitting in front of his den when the call came from Darkpelt. He had not expected it, so he was startled and jumped visibly. Sunpaw nodded to him as he ran over to help Twigheart into the nursery.

Riverpaw and Redheart came rushing into the camp. "Sunpaw," cried Riverpaw. Sunpaw ran over to her. "There's a Red Monster coming," was all that she told him.

"I know. Weren't you and Redheart supposed to help with the scent markings near the Rock Path?"

"Yes, but when a Red Monster comes each cat, in our Clan, at least, is supposed to go back to camp so that we know that everyone is okay."

"Oh." He stared at her. She looked okay, to him. What did it matter where they were as long as they weren't near the Redlines?

Flowertail came rushing out of the nursery a few moments later.

"Where's Gerbilkit and Fastkit?!" she cried. Sunpaw heard Darkpelt gasp, and he felt himself draining. It must be really hard for Flowertail, especially after Trailkit died.

"Over here, mom!" shouted a happy, playful, yet curious voice. Sunpaw looked over to see Fastkit standing near the edge of the camp, where the Redlines were, his sea green eyes staring at his mother intently, one ear down and his tail bent in confusion.

Out of nowhere, Gerbilkit pounced onto his brother, and the two kits went tumbling into a little play fight. The two fake fighting brothers were heading over towards the cliff that led down and to the Redlines.

"No!" exclaimed Flowertail. The two kits suddenly tumbled over the edge and down.

Sunpaw sprang over to the edge of the Redlines and went to tumble down himself. A weight landed on him, keeping him from jumping. Riverpaw's scent washed over him. He peered down as far as he could look.

Below him, a rock jutted from the longer fall. The fall was longer than Sunpaw had imagined. If the kits had fallen all the way, they may have been dead, but instead, they were on the rock just below him.

Well, Gerbilkit was. For a moment, Sunpaw thought he was dead, but then he saw his tiny calico chest move with his breathing. Fastkit was no where to be seen.

Then, Sunpaw saw him. He was hanging on to the rock by his forepaws, claws unsheathed as he tried desperately to cling to something. His beautiful eyes looked up and stared at Sunpaw and Riverpaw.

Sunpaw reached down with his right forepaw, claws unsheathed, and cried, "Fastkit, Grab my paw!" The kit reached up for his paw, his claws unsheathed. Sunpaw's situation became desperate when he looked up and saw a massive blue and gray monster like thing heading towards the camp from around the corner. His eyes widened when the ground under Fastkit's right forepaw crumbled and the kit went tumbling down.

Fastkit looked up and gasped, maybe. Sunpaw couldn't hear anymore. The kit disappeared under the bulk of the Red Monster.

A long, steady whine filled the camp with its noise. Sunpaw lowered his ears so that he could not here as well. He scrunched his eyes together so that he couldn't look. Soon, the noise died down and the Red Monster traveled on in its journey.

Sunpaw dared look down.

Fastkit was not there. There was no kit.

He felt Riverpaw let him go and stared into her sad green eyes. Just to his right, Darkpelt was releasing Flowertail.

"Flowertail, Sunpaw, Darkpelt," murmured Riverpaw. "I'm so sorry." Sunpaw gazed into her eyes lifelessly, before nodding. She must be feeling guilty, holding him back from saving the kit.

"You had to, Riverpaw. If you didn't, both Fastkit and I would be dead. You did the right thing."

Flowertail didn't say anything as she headed into the cliff side to get her remaining kit. Gerbilkit was okay, but Fastkit had perished.

"It's because of Darkpelt!" hissed a young, dark brown tom named Dogface. "She's the one Heaven cursed!"

"Yes," hissed Sandclaw in agreement. "The Cursed One planned all of this."

Darkpelt hissed, but was silent as she stared distantly. Abruptly, she bolted out of the camp.

Sunpaw followed her in silence until they reached the WaterClan border.

"Darkpelt, they didn't mean it!" She turned her burning ice gaze to his face, almost as if she were staring at him coldly.

"Darkpelt, you can't be blamed for this. You didn't push the kits, you didn't plan fate, and you certainly did not try to make this happen. You tried to help us. You didn't let Flowertail kill herself."

"Who killed Rowanfoot?" she asked him. Sunpaw felt the suddenness of the situation catching up to him. "Who killed Rowanfoot, who killed Trailkit? Who now killed Fastkit? Certainly not you!"

"No," answered Sunpaw hesitantly. "No, but they think that I killed Rowanfoot. You heard what that HillClan cat said. 'A StormClan cat killed Rowanfoot!'"

"No, but _I_ killed him!" She continued to gaze his way coldly. "And when they think that you did it, they wanted him to die. He shouldn't have. I killed him out of spite, and I shouldn't have. Whose to say that I'm not a killer?!"

"You're here to say it!" he said steadily. "And I am too!"

Now, he felt himself grow curious. "How do you take it?" he asked.

"Take what?" she lowered her gaze to the meadow floor. "Take being a killer? I don't."

"No, being a blind warrior? Being whatever they say you are? They say you're the Cursed One, and now you say you are too. But I know that you aren't. And yesterday, when Sandclaw called you names, you didn't think badly of yourself then, but now that you're upset at your failure to save Fastkit, you're Cursed?! How, how do you live like it? You know that you aren't really cursed; how do you live with cats like Sandclaw and Dogface?"

She didn't answer right away, but then she said calmly, "You're right, I'm not a killer. As to your question, it's all what it takes to be a warrior."

"What does it take to be a warrior?"

Her face scrunched in confusion. "I can't explain it. You have to go through with it in order to know it. I can't describe it, but you'll know it soon enough."

"How?"

"You have to be a warrior to understand it, and you'll be a warrior soon."

Back in camp, Riverpaw was sitting staring at nothingness. Looking down at where the kit had been, she felt lucky. She had seen Trailkit after her stint with the Red Monster, and if there was any blood left in the young kit, she would like to know where it was.

She herself felt afraid, and ashamed. She had let Fastkit die. She hadn't helped Sunpaw by holding him back, she had killed Fastkit. Flowertail had taken Gerbilkit to Foxtail, and he was going to be okay. He was going to be the only survivor of his litter, but he would be okay.

Dogface walked over to her.

"You know, I hate Darkpelt," he told her heatedly.

"It's not her fault," said Riverpaw, turning her green gaze to stare at the dark brown tomcat beside her.

"How isn't it?"

"She doesn't plan fate, Dogface! She' not Heaven Sent!"

"But she _is_ cursed."

"How do you know that?"

"She's blind, and you know that that means that she has seen the darkness of BadClan. She knows how to plan fate, even if she isn't dead."

Riverpaw stared at him dubiously. "You are so hornet-brained! Just because she's blind doesn't mean she's evil. Who basically stopped HillClan yesterday while _you_ were getting cob-webs on your wounds?"

"Having wounds means that I fought hard. And I was weaker from them; I needed to fix that problem."

"She had wounds too!"

"So?"

"She didn't run off to Foxtail after her first battle wound."

"That's her fault, just like Fastkit's and Trailkit's misfortunes are."

"Trailkit and Fastkit were not her fault, Dogface! If anything, you can blame _me_ for Fastkit's death because I stopped Sunpaw from saving him!"

He gazed at her.

"Darkpelt stopped Flowertail. You know what; I think that something's wrong with Sunpaw's scent."

"What could possibly be wrong with it? Sure, he doesn't smell like a FireClan apprentice, so what? He _is_ from StormClan, you know?"

"Yes, but now, he calls himself a FireClan cat. Maybe, he should take our scent." Riverpaw turned to walk away; she needed to be alone. "I still think that Sunpaw's scent is weird!" He called after her.

Riverpaw turned back to him, then turned around again, shaking her head. She took a first step, then ran over to the Thorn Tunnel. She needed to get away from here, she need to get away from this madness.


	14. Chapter 12

Sunpaw and Darkpelt stood in the center of the camp, heads bowed. On Sunpaw's left side, Riverpaw stood with Dustpaw. Beyond them, Sunpaw could see that Dogface and Sandclaw were talking, and they were shooting mean glances in Darkpelt's direction. Thankfully, though, Darkpelt wasn't able to see them doing it, and if she heard, she wasn't showing it.

Thornstar was talking about Fastkit. They were having a ceremony for the kit's unfortunate death.

"Gerbilkit's the only one left in Flowertail's litter to carry her blood," murmured Sunpaw. "He's the only family Flowertail has left."

"That's not true," Darkpelt informed him. "Flowertail has one other kit."

"Who's that?"

"Sandclaw." The confirmation was scary. Sandclaw was Flowertail's kit. He couldn't picture a lovely Flowertail hovering over a Sandkit, or Sandpaw, and defiantly not Sandclaw.

"Sandclaw, no way would Sandclaw ever admit that…"

"What, that her little brother and sister are dead? Trust me, she did." Sunpaw whipped around to stare at Sandclaw, who had apparently been listening the entire time.

"Did she do that?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." Sunpaw was baffled. Sandclaw was mean enough to complain about it to Darkpelt, and in one after-sunhigh! It angered Sunpaw.

"Darkpelt," hissed a voice from behind the two. They turned to see Flowertail stalking over to them, Gerbilkit behind her.

Darkpelt closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Thank you, for saving my life and all. I never did say thank you, and I think that you deserve it." Darkpelt's head snapped up.

"What? You want to thank me? Don't you think that I'm partially to blame for Fastkit's death?"

Flowertail's eyes saddened, but they soon gained some luster. "I can't blame you or Riverpaw for what happened, but I can thank you. Without you two, both Sunpaw, and I would be dead. Only Heaven knows who would raise Gerbilkit if that happened!"

"I would," Darkpelt assured her. "I would raise your kits."

Her gaze hardened. "Sandclaw is older, and should take on more responsibility. She is my daughter and should raise my kit. I'm sorry, too, about the way she's been acting towards you. It is a disgrace to my family, well, what's left of it." Flowertail led her kit towards the nursery.

There was a squeal of surprise five nights later in the nursery. Foxtail, who had been fast asleep, now rose to her feet. That cry...she knew _that_ cry.

"Foxtail, Foxtail! Come quickly!" Twigheart shrieked through the camp as the Medicine cat darted heavily into the clearing.

"What's going on?" someone shouted.

"My kits are on the way, I'm having my kits!" Twigheart fell into another squeal of excitement and pain.

That morning, Sunpaw lifted his head to the sound of someone gently pushing into the apprentice's den. It was not but the day after Twigheart had her kits. Sunpaw stared up at Riverpaw. She gently licked his forehead.

"Come quickly," she whispered. "Twigheart has had three kits! We need to see them, now!" Sunpaw sat up and followed the young, pretty apprentice into the clearing. She led him over to the Medicine den.

"Twigheart?" she asked calmly. There was a grunt from Foxtail in response. "May Sunpaw and I see Twigheart's kits?" There was another grunt in response and Riverpaw led them in.

Twigheart was lying on a moss bed with three adorable kits snuggling in her belly. There were two black males, and one orange and white tabby patched she-kit.

"What are their names?" asked Riverpaw softly.

The queen lifted her head and opened sleepy eyes. "This one is Waspkit, for he has black fur, and a long, straight tail." She pointed with her tail to the one black kit on the far end. "This one is Flamekit, for her patched white and tabby fur." That was the one in the middle. "And the last one is named after the pure black stone, Jetkit."

"What's jet?" asked Sunpaw. Riverpaw looked at him skeptically.

"Jet, if you were listening, is a type of stone that is known for being pure black."

"Oh, well I think it looks good on him." Sunpaw turned roughly away. Dogface was also in the Medicine Den, and Sunpaw did not want that excuse for a warrior watching him look at kits.

"Are you okay?" asked a quiet voice. Sunpaw turned around to see Riverpaw pushing out of the draping lichen of the Healer's den.

"No, not with Dogface."

"Foxtail says that he'll be moving to the warriors den soon. And you know that Dogface and Sandclaw don't mean it."

"But they do, Riverpaw, and you know it!" Riverpaw stared into his eyes, then shook her head slowly.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I'm gloomy about it." The she-cat turned and briskly walked away. Sunpaw stared after her with sad, blue eyes.

"Having girl trouble?" asked a deep voice. Sunpaw jumped and turned around to see Thornstar walking over to him. Sunpaw nodded absently.

"Riverpaw, heh. She's a nice girl." Sunpaw once more silently nodded. "Her mother is a good warrior, one that you'll love."

"Who's that?" Sunpaw asked. Thornstar smiled at him proudly.

"Ashecho. She's a lovely sweet girl."

"Who's that?" Thornstar stared at him, and then turned his gaze to his warriors.

"Ashecho!" he called out. "Come here." A young dark gray she-cat with amber eyes stepped forward from the entryway. "This is Sunpaw. Sunpaw, this is Ashecho."

"Oh," said Sunpaw. "You're Ashecho. I saw you on the night that I got here. Thornstar tells me that you are a great fighter." Ashecho smiled lightly.

"Yes, but did he tell you how old I am?" Sunpaw shook his head. "I'm more than a few seasons. My father, Thornstar, wasn't even leader yet when I was born. I can assure you that he was made leader before my eyes were open. Cowheart, that's one of our elders, he was one of my best friends. He and his mate, Smoothcloud, were new warriors when I was born."

Sunpaw sat down to listen. "A lot of cats think that Softfur and I are related, but we're not. Softfur has no relation to me at all. We're good friends, but not relatives. Thornstar, my father, hasn't had any other kits, I don't think. My mother, I don't believe has any other kits…"

"Sorry to interrupt and be rude, but who is your mother, exactly?"

Ashecho, who just nodded politely, stared at Thornstar. "May I tell him?" she asked. He nodded, and she continued, "My mother is Whitestar."

"What?!" Sunpaw burst out. "Sorry to be rude again, but what!?" Ashecho just laughed.

"You're not being rude, Sunpaw," Ashecho said wisely, "you're being honest. Yes, my mother is Whitestar. I'll let my father explain what happened, but she had me, and another kit. The other kit died. Now, I have had a kit, Thornstar's sister has had two kits, and that's about it." The she-cat turned around and crossed the clearing.

"Ashecho and Mintkit are all the kits that I have, and Mintkit is dead." Sunpaw stared at Thornstar expectantly. "All the leaders as you know them now were deputies when Whitestar and I met. She was Whitetooth then, I was Thornpelt. Morningfrost, Rabbitflight, Riverstorm, and Tanfoot each received a prophecy that claimed that each Clan deputy should make a journey to find a territory to withhold a Clan that had developed on the outcast of FireClan. That was where Whitetooth, Smashface, and Snowpelt were from, Clan of No Night, but we just called them NightClan. NightClan needed new territory, and the deputies had to take them there. On the way, Whitetooth and I were best friends, and then it grew. It was on the return journey that Mintkit and Ashkit were born. Whitetooth told us that in her sleep, a StarClan cat told her that she could only take one kit back with her, and took Mintkit away with her to StarClan. When she woke up, Mintkit was gone. Ashkit came back and went to FireClan with me, and I raised Ashpaw. Thrushstar, the leader before me, died when she was just a kit. I gave Ashpaw her warrior name, Ashecho. I'm still wondering what Mintkit's name would have been. I think that Mintnose would have been good." Thornstar bowed his head. "If only she hadn't had disappeared. Then she would've made the best StormClan warrior…"

"Excuse me, but StormClan? I thought that kits stayed with their mother, so why would Ashecho be here?"

"Some fathers from another Clan can claim them, so the kit goes with the father. That's what Ashkit did, and Mintkit would've gone with Whitetooth. If only I could see my other baby now, but she walks with StarClan."

"Who's StarClan?"

"StarClan are the ancestors of four different Clans. I think that they are ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan, but I may be wrong."

"When did you meet them?"

"I met a RiverClan queen while on the journey."

"Was it fun?"

"Not really. RiverClan lived by a river, and that river was the border for ThunderClan. I think that the queen told me that ThunderClan live in a ravine." There was a soft chirping sound, and behind them, Darkpelt walked over.

"Having fun, brother?"

"Wait, Darkpelt, you are Thornstar's sister?"

"Yeah, born late, though. Not from his litter."

"Oh, so you have kits?" As Sunpaw asked it, he felt a deep despair rising from within himself.

But she just laughed. "Not, but Flowertail does."

"What does Flowertail have to do with anything?"

"That's Thornstar's other sister, from his litter."

"Were there any others?"

"I don't know, ask him." By now, Thornstar had received his chance and darted away to his den. He had looked tired, so Sunpaw didn't follow.


	15. Chapter 13

Sunpaw stared after his patrol. Brownfur was in the lead. Behind him, Redheart, Blizzardfoot, and Sunpaw traveled. It was almost the full moon, and Sunpaw was glad to see that the kits in the nursery were learning to walk and talk, and were getting good at it. The patrol was renewing the scent border on the outcast border. There was a group of rogues living here, and Thornstar didn't want any cat to past their border.

This was the first time that Sunpaw had met Blizzardfoot. He was, apparently, in the outcast territory the whole time that Sunpaw had been with FireClan. He had left to meet with the rogues, but Sunpaw didn't know what Blizzardfoot had done there, he had said that there was something important that needed to be marked at the Outcast border. Sunpaw new that Blizzardfoot had taken Snowpaw with him, but Snowpaw, who had been inured, had returned shortly after leaving.

"Sunpaw," asked the large tom, who hadn't recognized Sunpaw at all when he had gotten home. "What do you scent?"

Sunpaw tilted his head back, but couldn't tell anything different than FireClan smell. "Nothing," he told him. "There's nothing different here."

"Yes, Blizzardfoot," stated Brownfur, snarling. "There's not a different scent here."

"Why do you think of me as a traitor, Brownpaw?" asked the white tomcat.

"My name's Brown_fur_! I'm not an apprentice anymore!" the mud looking cat yelled. He had every right, Sunpaw new that it was disrespectful to call a warrior by an apprentice name, as it was to call a leader his warrior name. Sunpaw wouldn't call Thornstar Thornfang, or Thornclaw, or Thorntooth. Those were his warrior names.

"Who's Thornstar's new mate?" asked Blizzardfoot as the patrol kept walking.

"I think that it's Silverfrost, but I'm not sure," answered Redheart. Sunpaw, hearing that name, thought of Silverpaw, his loving best friend. Whenever he though of her, he felt himself wishing that CityClan hadn't ever existed. If they hadn't, though, he wouldn't be here.

"Wow, Littlepaw's come far on his training," Blizzardfoot continued with conversing. "Who's trained her?"

"Riverpaw and I have helped her," answered Redheart proudly. "She's come far without a Mentor." As she said that, her amber eyes turned to stare at Sunpaw. Sunpaw knew why. He didn't have a Mentor. Darkpelt had agreed to his training in FireClan, but wasn't really his Mentor. Riverpaw had silently trained him on his interactions when she was around, but wasn't his Mentor either. Sunpaw did have a Mentor, but only Heaven knew where Hazelfoot was.

"Well," said Blizzardfoot. "It's surprising how close to becoming warriors Snowpaw and Riverpaw are."

"Littlepaw and Dustpaw are there too. I think that Dustpaw will be a warrior soon." Sunpaw felt a sudden jab of jealousy.

"So, little tom," Blizzardfoot's deep voice made Sunpaw jump. He had moved forward as he had walked, and had walked right in between the warrior cats. "I here that you're from StormClan. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Sunpaw said nodding. "My Mentor was Hazelfoot."

"Ah, the cute loving lady cat, huh? Bet you miss _her_." Blizzardfoot purred, and then laughed.

"Kinda," Sunpaw said, nodding. He didn't like Hazelfoot like _that_, but she was good company. "I miss Stormpaw, Moonpaw, Goldenkit, and wow, I think I miss even Tigerfang! Brownstripe was nice, and so was Whitestar. But I think of all of the cats, I miss Silverpaw the most."

"Who…" started Blizzardfoot, then his eyes stretched in understanding. "Silverkit was made an apprentice, wasn't she?"

"Yes, so was Stormkit. I'm kinda baffled that they named a kit after their Clan," Redheart answered him.

"Oh," Blizzardfoot nudged Sunpaw with his massive foot in the shoulder. "You like her, don't you?" Sunpaw felt heat flush him all over. It was terrible to say that he _didn't_ like her; but he didn't, not like that, anyway.

"Well," before Sunpaw could get a word out, Redheart began. "He has been talking to and staying with Riverpaw and Darkpelt lately, and Riverpaw tells me he talks about Silverpaw a lot."

"What?" asked Blizzardfoot jokingly.

"You know what I said, Blizzardfoot, you're just too much of a stick-brain to make sense of it!"

"No, I know what you said, but that's just silly. Sunpaw liked Silverpaw, whom I heard isn't the nicest cat in the world. Now, he likes Riverpaw, _and DARKPELT_! Of all cats, he chose her?"

"Well, I'll talk to her, and comfort her when she wants me to, other than that, what can I do?" Sunpaw looked from Blizzardfoot to Redheart, then back again.

"Well…" began Blizzardfoot, but was cut off as Brownfur came racing back.

"Blizzardfoot, Redheart, Sunpaw, I saw something!" he informed them urgently.

"What did you see?" asked Blizzardfoot. "Was it a cat?" Brownfur nodded emphatically. "What did it look like?"

"Well, there were three. One was a tortoiseshell she-cat I think with light yellow eyes. There were two others. One was a multi-colored cat, and the other looked like Riverpaw."

"I know those cats," said Blizzardfoot. "Flare, Spots, and Scroll. What were they doing here?" He moved lightly through the forest, his huge white feet and big limbs moving silently through the trees.

He didn't talk, but twitched his tail to say to stay behind. He leapt through the undergrowth and landed on top of a large multi-colored tom.

"Hey!" The tom stiffened at the sound and stared up at him, then, his eyes glowing with excitement, he yowled, "Blizzardfoot, it's you!"

The two other intruders stopped what they were doing and leapt to say their greetings to him. Once they were in the forest completely, they looked around.

"Where's the undergrowth?" asked the molted brown colored one.

"There isn't any in FireClan," reminded Blizzardfoot. "That's why I didn't get along well, and that's a factor to why I sent Snowpaw back. I didn't think that she could survive in that kind of undergrowth. We're not StormClan, you know."

The molted brown tom nodded. "I understand. Is that why you left?"

"Yeah," Blizzardfoot stopped and smiled at the tortoiseshell. "Spots, I'm sorry for leaving you, I just needed to go to where there is no undergrowth, and I needed to see Snowpaw. You understand, right?"

The queen nodded. "How could I not?" She stared at him. Blizzardfoot nodded.

"Would any of you be interested in coming back to camp with me? It would be nice for you to meet some of my fellows." Sunpaw knew instantly what he was doing, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Sure," said the brown one again. He stepped out and into the light, then spotted the other cats. "Who are these cats? I apologize for the sudden invasion. I'm Flare Moon. This is Scrolled Leaf, and Spotted Summer."

"Or," said the apparent Scroll Leaf. "Flare, Scroll, and Spots." The way these new cats were named reminded Sunpaw of something. Then he remembered, Clover.

. . .

Blizzardfoot led the troop into the camp. Behind him clumped together were Scroll, Flare, and Spots. On either side of them were Redheart and Brownfur. Sunpaw came in last. Riverpaw came out of the elders den and started down the slope. Horsefall, Longfur, Smoothcloud, and Cowheart, the elders, followed her.

Sunpaw stared at the line of elder warriors. Smoothcloud had actually been allowed to move into the nursery a few seasons ago so she could birth Cowheart's kit. That kit was a warrior now, Softfur. Softfur looked a lot like Smoothcloud, when Sunpaw though about it; they did have the same color fur, only Smoothcloud's was misty, and Softfur's was plain.

The elders could too have kits, and this surprised Sunpaw. He thought that they were confined to the elder's den and had apprentices do the work for them. Longfur was the only elder like that, and he wasn't that bad to deal with. Smoothcloud was sweet, or tried to be; Cowheart was fun, and he said the funniest things; and Horsefall…Horsefall is special. She retired early on the WaterClan Healer's orders. She had seemingly hit her head on something and was now, different. She couldn't think for herself, and said and did the strangest things. Sunpaw thought that she was nice, but sometimes, she could be random.

As the patrol made their way into camp, more cats came out of their dens at the strange smell of the rogues. Brownfur turned and sneered to Sunpaw, "Go get Thornstar. I think he might need to be here for this." Instead of getting mad like he was, Sunpaw bowed his head in submission to the younger warrior and headed for the leader's den.

"Thornstar," he called in.

"Who is it, and what do you want?" responded the senior cat.

"Sunpaw, from the border patrol. Brownfur told me to get you out here so that you could see this," he explained himself quickly. Thornstar's head pocked out of his den. He lifted his nose in the air and nodded.

"I knew I smelled rogues," he muttered to himself. "Thank you, Sunpaw; good job today." Sunpaw knew this to be a dismissal and he nodded respectfully to his leader. Though he showed nothing, Thornstar's praise had sent delighted tingles throughout his body.

Riverpaw was waiting for him by Foxtail's den.

"What's going on?" she asked him curiously.

"Blizzardfoot found three of the invaders and it turned out they had been 'friends. I don't know, they seem harmless and eager to know about our ways. You'll see; where's Darkpelt?" Sunpaw had noticed that in all of the cats milling about, he had not seen nor scented his troublesome warrior friend.

"She's on patrol with Silverfrost and Littlepaw. Why?" she stared at him, and Sunpaw could see in the midst of her emotions displayed there a hint of jealousy.

"She's my friend, and I noticed that she wasn't here, that's all. Why do you ask?" It was his turn to pry, but then he discovered that her turn had not alleviated.

Instead of answering his question, Riverpaw came up with another. "Why do you hang out with her? I mean, I know that she's your friend, but what made you want to be her friend? I thought, before you came, that is, that she was mean."

Sunpaw felt surprised. Why was Riverpaw prying into his relationship with Darkpelt? Was she jealous of their friendship, when she had her own with him, yeah right? To his own bothersome, he realized that Riverpaw had every reason to be jealous.

"I felt bad for her. Everybody; and I mean no offense here, that's not my goal; but everybody thought badly of her. They thought of her as a demon, or an insect, or something worse than that! It was taking a toll on her, and I wanted to show her that she's something more. All of those good warriors, you, Sandclaw, Grasscloud, I remember she mentioned, are nothing compared to her because she's blind, and can't see what you're doing. She _guesses_ in battle, or she can smell it. She's not as bad as she seems and I knew it from the start."

Riverpaw stared at him carefully hiding her emotions. He could almost read where her thoughts were heading.

"It's not like that, Riverpaw," he spoke softly, pushing himself close to her so that her scent encompassed him. Her eyes, which had had a dark emotion growing, turned to a soft dim emotion that Sunpaw couldn't place.

At that moment, Thornstar's call sounded and a screech came from the Fallen Birch. Darkpelt and the rest of the patrol entered the camp.

"Is that Littlepaw?" Sunpaw heard Scroll ask Blizzardfoot, but that conversation was drown out by Darkpelt asking loudly, "What is going on here?!"

Sunpaw made a noise from his throat, softly saying the angered cats name so that she knew where he was. Darkpelt stormed over.

"What is going on here?" she repeated softly to her comrades.

Sunpaw explained what had happened earlier with Scroll, Flare and Spots. At the end of his tale, Darkpelt nodded and the cats turned their attention to the leader at the head of the Clan.

"Thank you for the explanation, Sunpaw," said Thornstar, laughing a little. Sunpaw felt hot with embarrassment as he now knew that they had all listened. Thornstar didn't seem mad; Sunpaw looked for Blizzardfoot. The cat was studying the ground intently, as though also being embarrassed. Spots also looked heated, but was brave enough to try and hide it.

"Cats or rogue group," began Thornstar. "We thank you for not being hostile today, and hurting our warriors. We also thank you for letting Blizzardfoot stay with you. Those were fine judgment skills you showed, we are no harm to you if you stay on the outcast side of the border, but these thankful feelings are no excuse for you to come here. We trust in you three at least to be welcoming to our warriors, but we're not sure how your group would like us keeping you." Thornstar's amber gaze did not leave the small and terrified group as they turned to talk to each other.

Finally Flare spoke, "Thornstar, sir, we have heard a lot about you. Blizzardfoot lived with us for some time now. We have trusted him to our hunting grounds, fed him, shared tongues with him, let him care for our young, let him teach us, _we trusted him_, and have taught him a lot about our culture. If those aren't reason enough to let us stay, we can tell you more." There were gasps at those words. No one ever disrespected a leader like that, and the _rogues_ were

doing it as though it were natural. Sunpaw heard Dogface hiss, his ears back and his fur bristling. "You owe us a favor because of that, if nothing else."

Thornstar gazed down at them thoughtfully before he spoke. Sunpaw noticed with some relief that there was respect in his voice. There wouldn't be a fight with these brave, nice cats. "It is not you, we do not trust. We have every reason to trust you; it is the cats that you come from that we have a problem with. We cannot trust them not to try and get you back."

"Our pure cats have no problem with cats coming and going as they please," Spots said quietly.

_Yeah right!_ Thought Sunpaw. _You had a problem with _me_ leaving. Why would you hold back now, Clover's Fall?_

Sunpaw couldn't help but notice that these three cats had some scars going around their body; it was as though somebody had cut them several times. Sunpaw felt that something was off with those scars, but he said nothing.

Thornstar would not back down too easily. "It is already sun setting, and too late for you to travel tonight. You will stay in camp overnight and in the morning we will decide your fate." Thornstar ended the meeting with a flick of his tail and turned toward his Healer. Foxtail was talking to him eagerly, while Sharpfang slipped easily over to listen in. A moment later, the Medicine cat nodded absently and ran over to her den. Sharpfang stalked over and slipped easily into the warriors den. As Foxtail passed, she paused.

"Sunpaw, Thornstar wants to see you in his den," she informed the friends quietly, then moved into her den. Sunpaw peered inside anxiously. Twigheart must have moved her kits today, for she, Jetkit, Waspkit, and Flamekit were gone off to the nursery. They were almost a moon old, now.

Sunpaw turned nervously and started for Thornstar's den. Behind him, Darkpelt and Riverpaw were left alone.

At the entrance to Thornstar's dent, there was a slight ruffling sound from within.

Thornstar's deep voice called out, "Come in, Sunpaw." Sunpaw did as ordered. As he turned to look at the camp from inside his leader's den, he noticed that both Riverpaw and Darkpelt were missing from where he had left them.

"Sunpaw," said Thornstar seriously. "I know that you know little about StormClan, and I know that you miss your friends from within that Clan, but you must do this for us." Sunpaw opened his mouth to speak, but Thornstar started first. "Tomorrow is the Moonlight Gathering, and I need you to go and speak on behalf of Whitestar and StormClan."

Sunpaw felt something deep within himself grow into an emotion of mixed excitement and despair. He missed StormClan, and was having a hard time believing that he was capable of saying the little things he knew, but he wanted to go to a gathering. Ordinarily, he'd have to wait another three moons, by what Silverpaw said.

"Please, Sunpaw, you're our only StormClan representative. We need you there most." Sunpaw now understood lightly; StormClan needed strong warriors to present it, and he was the only option. "You've grown much stronger, and you have an understanding for everyone in mind. You were strong to begin with from StormClan, because I saw what you did to Rowanfoot, and I'm pleased by the progress you've made since then, though we don't train our warriors to...." He let the sentence trail off.

Sunpaw felt confused. "What did I do to Rowanfoot?" he asked strongly.

Thornstar's face twisted into a wicked smile. "You gave him the warrior blow." Sunpaw knew from his lessons with Darkpelt and Riverpaw that the warrior blow is to bite hard on there neck, to kill them. Did Thornstar believe that it was Sunpaw who had killed the HillClan deputy? Sunpaw as sure that Darkpelt had delivered the final blow. Sunpaw sat stunned, but didn't ask his leader.

"So, tomorrow, will you go and represent StormClan?" There was excitement in Thornstar's voice as he asked.

Sunpaw thought for a moment about how much he didn't want to talk tomorrow, but instead of saying no, he nodded.

"Good," said Thornstar, clearly relieved. "Tomorrow at Sunset, be in the clearing." he flicked his tail, dismissing Sunpaw. "And make sure you've rested!" he added as Sunpaw rushed past.


	16. Chapter 14

Sunpaw was dismissed from Thornstar's den shortly after, and he rushed off to tell Riverpaw.

"That's great, Sunpaw!" she cried. "No apprentice so young like you ever goes to a gathering. Usually, they've been training for three moons." She was clearly impressed by his going. "And you're talking, which is the biggest honor. Only Clan leaders or sometimes deputies get to do that, but never apprentices!"

"Well, I'm the only cat that is left of StormClan," he said quietly.

"So, you're not Sunstar, the StormClan leader, and you're not Sunfur, StormClan deputy, you're FireClan apprentice who recently worked with StormClan."

"But I'm the last one!" he tried again.

"Doesn't matter. They've been gone for a moon, and you've been with FireClan."

"All I get to do is announce the two newest warriors, Tigerfang and Brownstripe. Nothing special about it." Riverpaw shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but you _should_ at least feel honored to talk at a gathering!"

"Okay, I'm honored, more over embarrassed. Anyway, Thornstar says to get some sleep. We're going to the gathering tomorrow, including you. I think that it's us, and Dustpaw."

"Then we better tell him." Riverpaw disappeared to find the dark brown warrior. Sunpaw curled up into a ball in his nest. He wasn't sure he'd get to sleep, and when he finally did, he had dreams of what the Gathering would be

...

That evening, as the sun was going down, Sunpaw pocked Riverpaw with his forepaw.

"Wake up, we're to gather in the clearing for the Gathering!" he shouted at her. Her pocked up out of her bedding.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, I'll wake Dustpaw."

"He's out there already with Sandclaw. I think you're the only one left asleep in the den, except me." Riverpaw followed him out into the clearing.

Thornstar and Sharpfang were standing side by side, facing the group of cats. Foxtail sat nearer the Redlines. Ashecho was standing at the head of a group consisting of all of the elders, Dappleclaw, who was a pretty tortoiseshell queen, Silverfrost, Redheart, Brownfur, Dogface, Sandclaw and Dustpaw, Darkpelt, Softfur, and now Riverpaw and Sunpaw. These were the cats going to the Moonlight Gathering tonight.

Sunpaw followed as Thornstar rose to his feet and led the Clan out of the camp. They went out of the entrance instead of following the Fallen Birch to get out of camp. They started down the rise and went down into the clear forest of no undergrowth. Thornstar instantly turned to his left and led them up and out of the forest into the meadow. The tall grass gave them cover as they followed up the hill and to the large brown Cityleg building that was known as the Wood Den.

Standing at the edge of the tall grass staring out and up to the top of the hill Sunpaw could see the moon shining down on the grass, giving it a bluish glow to it.

He was about to comment to Riverpaw when he realized that the Circle Quad smelled different. He lifted his nose and opened his mouth to get a good taste of the scents.

There was the acrid tang of HillClan, and it hit the roof of his mouth and almost chocked him. He smelled a pungent flowery sweet smell that made his lungs want more of it. He knew these scents as the WaterClan and HillClan smells. FireClan was the last Clan there.

_No,_ he apprehended with a jolt. _StormClan is the last Clan here tonight._

Thornstar stood higher and twitched his ears twice, the rest of the Clan rose and Sunpaw started out with Riverpaw for his first night at the Gathering.

As he approached the Circle Quad, he noticed how many cats there were there. Cats with sweet scents, cats with fowl scents; there were so many, Sunpaw couldn't keep his nose straight. A molted brown tomcat with bright green eyes passed Riverpaw on her left. Sunpaw could smell that this tom was of HillClan.

"Darkpelt, are you okay?" he asked the dark tabby queen.

"I'm more worried about you, Grasscloud," answered the she-cat wearily. "I remember fighting you at the battle." Sunpaw then recognized the cat as the tom that had been chasing Softfur. Darkpelt knew this cat.

Moments later, another cat came running over, this cat smelled of WaterClan. She was pure white, and smelled of the milky warm scents that a nursery would have. She must have had kits soon.

"Hello, Grasscloud," she greeted him, smiling. Her face darkened only slightly as she said, "Hello, Darkpelt, glad you both are okay."

"Yes," said Grasscloud adoringly. Sunpaw hardly understood what Grasscloud was purring for. "I see that you have had your kits."

"Yeah, you smell different, now that I think about it," muttered Darkpelt.

"Oh, yes," purred the white she-cat. "A light gray tomkit to match his father, Whisperkit, and a pure white she-cat like me Cloudkit."

"Aww," another she-cat, who smelled of HillClan, said nicely as she raced over to join the senior warriors. "Frosttooth, did you name Cloudkit after me?"

Frosttooth, the white WaterClan queen, spoke, "Oh, yes, Cloudfall. I though you'd like that after Rowanfoot…" She let that sentence run off with a worried glance at Darkpelt. Her eyes looked around the Gathering warriors and found Sunpaw.

"Not to be rude, Cloudfall, but isn't that Sunpaw?" asked the snow white cat. "Is he the one that killed Rowanfoot?" The look in Cloudfall's eyes told Sunpaw that this was Rowanfoot's mate.

"Oh yes," she purred hatefully. "I'd love to get my teeth locked on his throat, just to make him feel what Rowanfoot felt for his last moments."

Sunpaw gulped and edged away from the talking warriors. Riverpaw stalked up to him.

"Sunpaw, they won't hurt you. Cloudfall knows better than any cat that during the full moon all Clans hold a truce."

"I don't care," Sunpaw lied. He let his gaze fall over the gathering. Beside where the WaterClan cats help post, there was a giant rock that was flat. Sunpaw guessed that the leaders stood on the Flat Rock to speak. Beside it, a misty gray blue she-cat sat perfectly still staring around the Clans with unblinking eyes. Along her flank and across her right cheek were scars that showed her life and the lives before it. Sunpaw knew what battle scars felt like, for he had a few now that he had joined the Clans.

"That's Mistystar," murmured Riverpaw into his ear. "She's the leader of WaterClan." Sunpaw nodded his understanding. Thistlestar was sitting near the center of the Circle itself, and his ears were straining towards a group of young cats talking. There were only three of them today. Sunpaw noticed Sharpfang among those cats. Beside him stood a stone blue tomcat and a pure white she-cat with green eyes and a broad face.

"Who are those cats?" he asked Riverpaw.

"Those are the Clan deputies. So Smashface was selected. I'll have to tell Snowpaw when we get back, we were betting, and she thought Sapfur would make it." Sunpaw barely remembered Sapfur as the cat who had led the patrol to the StormClan border when he was still Hazelfoot's apprentice. Sunpaw recognized Smashface clearly.

"Smashface and I fought on the day of the battle," he murmured.

"Wow, I bet you didn't get very far with her, she's the best warrior that I know of other than Darkpelt. If those two ever fought, no one would win, or the side would have to go to Smashface."

Sunpaw noticed the scars running up and down the pretty warrior's flank. She had a hole in her left ear, and the tip of her tail was missing. When she smiled next, he noticed one of her teeth was missing.

"How did she lose one of her teeth?" he asked Riverpaw.

"I think that though they hid it, Rowanfoot didn't trust her NightClan roots and punished her for it. That would explain the look of satisfaction on her face when he died." Sunpaw remembered the strange look of pride on her face when he had killed Rowanfoot.

"Would he really pull out one of her teeth?"

"Oh yes. He put a stick through her ear one time on the StormClan border, though I'm not sure why." Sunpaw recollected when Rowanfoot attacked Smashface at the battle. It was starting to make sense.

"Rowanfoot tortured her, and now she's free," murmured Sunpaw. "I freed Smashface, hurt Cloudfall, and will be killed by Darkclaw when he finds out what i did to his brother."

Riverpaw just laughed, and changed the subject. "Beside Smashface is Puddletail. He's the WaterClan deputy." Puddletail flicked his ears over to the apprentices and turned his head to stare at them with piercing ice eyes. Sunpaw backed away slowly into the shadows of the Wood Den.

"Sorry Riverpaw, but I want to go home. There are just too many scary cats with scars along there backs and hateful eyes." It looked as if Puddletail had heard the end of their conversation, because he stood and padded over to the apprentices.

"Young FireClan cat," he murmured into the shadows. "I won't hurt you. This is a truce, no one can."

"Sorry Puddletail," said Sunpaw, bowing his head respectfully. "But I just feel scared by it all."

"I understand your fear, young apprentice," he spoke softly. "What is your name, at least?"

"Sunpaw," he mumbled.

Puddletail gasped as if stung by a bee. "You're the last StormClan cat, Fogpaw told me."

"Yeah, sorta," he muttered more to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sunpaw. You're with FireClan now, aren't you?" Puddletail looked angry at himself.

"Yes," he stated proudly.

"Good for you. Do you want to meet the apprentices brought here from WaterClan and HillClan? You could use some companions." Sunpaw nodded, wanting to see Fogpaw.

Puddletail led him to a group of young looking cats who stared at him uncomfortably.

"Sunpaw, this is Fogpaw, Twitchpaw, Rockpaw, Larchpaw, and Lynxpaw." They nodded respectfully to Puddletail and awkwardly to Sunpaw.

"Hi, Sunpaw," exclaimed Fogpaw suddenly. "I remember you!"

"Yeah, hi Fogpaw." Sunpaw looked at the others. Twitchpaw was black and white with huge ears. Beside him, an older looking tomcat was stone colored with a brown haze on his pelt making him look like a rock under water. Larchpaw was tan with pretty blue eyes. Beside her, Lynxpaw was white with gray stripes and ice eyes that were more piercing than even Whitestar's.

"Hey, do you recognize those cats?" questioned Fogpaw. Two cats that Sunpaw of course didn't recognize were walking around together nearby.

"Falconpaw," muttered the most beautiful gray she-cat with darker flecks, and beautiful amber eyes that Sunpaw had ever seen. "Stop following me." Falconpaw, who was a dark tabby tom just snorted.

"Rosepaw, I don't want to be alone."

"You could meet some of the best warriors around. Look, there's Darkpelt of FireClan!" The she-cat flicked her tail in the direction of Sunpaw's 'mentor'.

Falconpaw snorted again. "That excuse for a good warrior! I hear bad things of her."

Rosepaw's lovely eyes sought out Sunpaw from the group of apprentices he was with. "Well, Falconpaw, there's Sunpaw." She pointed her ears in his direction. The FireClan tom had a feeling that he was extremely well known throughout the Clans--minus StormClan--for his stint on the battle field.

Falconpaw bounded over to the him. "You're the one who killed Rowanfoot, are you not?" he snarled in Sunpaw's face. Before Sunpaw could answer, Rosepaw rushed over.

"Stop this, Falconpaw," ordered Rosepaw, but she was just background noise.

"Uh," Sunpaw began, but was cut off as a growl from Sharpfang startled Falconpaw.

"HillClan stench, back off of the FireClan apprentice. You know the rules, Falconpaw."

The other apprentice turned to stare hatefully at the Siamese tom.

"Don't tell me what to do, thin leg!" sneered the HillClan apprentice.

"Foolish tomkit! Do you not do the word of FireClan deputy?" Rosepaw's eyes glinted with a sudden adoration.

A slightly stunned look passed over Falconpaw's face before he bared his teeth. "You are not the deputy of HillClan…"

"Silence!" caterwauled a voice of the large, WaterClan leader. She stepped forward. "It is time for the gathering to start. Falconpaw of HillClan, grow some manners. It does not matter from which Clan Sharpfang comes, but rather his authority over you. You are fighting on a full moon truce with a cat from his Clan. He has every right to tell you to stop, and you have no right to not obey!" Her commanding voice left no place for argument. Her stabbing ice coloured eyes rested on the cats in front of her then slid over to Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw, come and speak for StormClan." He did as was told and didn't argue.

Following Mistystar, Sunpaw was led to the Circle itself. Already, Thornstar and Thistlestar were gathered. Thistlestar proved to be quite strong as he leapt with the leap of Heaven itself, his not so noticeable muscles bunching and rippling beneath his pelt, sending him flying up to the top of the Flat Rock.

Thornstar nodded respectfully to Mistystar and Sunpaw before he too leapt highly up onto the surface top. Sunpaw could no longer see both of those cats from where he sat directly below them.

Mistystar nodded to him. "Dear Sunpaw," she murmured. "They stay clear of the Circle, but you must be on top of the rock to speak for a Clan. I will stay down here and go up after you. You will not be alone." Sunpaw nodded respectfully in thanks and bunched his muscles. Leaping upward, he felt himself defy gravity for a few moments, but it wasn't but those mere moments, and then he was feeling himself slip. He was smaller than the leaders, no doubt, and couldn't make a jump that great. At the last second, his paws shot out to grab the surface of the rock.

He felt paws grab his own and was surprised by the scent of Thistlestar that surrounded him. Sharp teeth met his scruff and he was dragged up. Then, as he was pulled up onto the Flat Rock, Thistlestar stared at him with a concerned but shooting gaze. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sunpaw said out of breath. He turned and saw Mistystar leap up with another mighty leap and land beside him.

"Who will start first?" she asked as the landed beside him.

"Let's have Sunpaw go last," Thornstar suggested. "He may have a long story to tell, and we all have news." Sunpaw nodded respectfully and turned to stare out over the terrain. There were lots of cats. No ending to them, really. He thought he spotted Riverpaw, but didn't see much. The deputies, Puddletail, Smashface, and Sharpfang were sitting next to each other in a small circle on the StormClan side of the circle. When Sunpaw lifted his nose, he was surprised at the sweetened ugly smell that hit his mouth. After a moment of trying to identify it, Sunpaw realized that it was the smell of StormClan, a smell that he had not scented in a long time. It hit Sunpaw just then that he no longer smelled like a StormClan cat, that he had the scent of a FireClan born apprentice. His Cityborn startings were so far away and alien to him that Sunpaw no longer wanted to ever find Clover, no matter how good friends they had been.

Mistystar was decided to go first. "All is well with WaterClan. Two new kits have been born. Whisperkit and Cloudkit, and they are the children of Frosttooth. Also, we welcome Stripeddawn and Icefall into our Clan as complete warriors." She nodded to Thistlestar, who began after the cheering died down.

"We also welcome new warriors into our Clan: Fierceclaw, Bouldertail, Waterecho, and Talonfang. Talonfang and Sapfur are Mentoring our new apprentices: Rosepaw and Falconpaw. Also, our deputy, Rowanfoot, has joined Heaven Sent, and we now welcome Smashface as the new deputy." All eyes turned to Smashface and cheers sounded for a moment before Thornstar spoke.

"We have good news and grave news. Twigheart has had her kits, Jetkit, Flamekit, and Waspkit were born this moon. Our kit, Fastkit, has been taken by a Red Monster. We hope he watches over us tonight. We welcome Softfur as a new warrior to FireClan. We have welcomed Blizzardfoot back into the Clan, and the newcomers that followed him are currently being held prisoner. Darkpelt now Mentors Sunpaw." He motioned for Sunpaw to speak.

Feeling every cats' eyes on him, Sunpaw felt his fur prickle. He suddenly felt Mistystar's tail go down his spine, and found the courage from her.

Sunpaw began.

...

Riverpaw watched as Sunpaw climbed, then followed his eyes throughout the entire time. He hadn't spoken yet, and he looked kind of scared being on the Flat Rock that was meant for cats with huge leg muscles to get him there.

When Sunpaw spoke, it filled Riverpaw with icy calm.

"I was the new apprentice for StormClan. We had two new warriors, Tigerfang and Brownstripe. Citylegs have taken my Clan, and FireClan is responsible for getting them back."

He stared silently around the Circle Quad, and was satisfied when no one spoke out against him.

Thornstar stared at the moon, the spoke again, "Thank you, Sunpaw, for the latest description of StormClan. The moon is still high, and we must be going back to camp." Without waiting for protest, he leapt into the sandy circle and flicked his tail. Sunpaw was urged down by Mistystar and Thistlestar and soon caught up to Riverpaw as she followed the FireClan cats out to the meadow.

"Did I do alright?" he asked quietly as he caught up to her. She nodded absently. Riverpaw was only half focused on what Sunpaw was saying, for her thoughts were elsewhere.

Riverpaw was thinking about Sunpaw's warrior ceremony. She was much older than him and was waiting for it now, but how would Sunpaw feel being alone in the apprentice den without a friend. Sure, Dustpaw was nice, but what would Sunpaw do? Riverpaw was not certainly fond of sharing a den alone with Darkpelt. She wouldn't have Sunpaw to complete the tangle.

The biggest question that filled her mind was: What would Sharpfang do if she asked him for a few more moons of training?

...

Sunpaw opened his eyes to stare around the apprentices den. Littlepaw and Snowpaw were no longer in the den; Dustpaw was probably out with Sandclaw; Riverpaw was still asleep. Feeling the safety of having no one interrupt him this time, Sunpaw stretched out his long legs and felt the sun warm his pelt in places where it cracked through.

"Sunpaw!" cried Darkpelt's scary voice outside of the apprentice den. He jumped. "Get out here!"

Sunpaw raced out of the bush and stared at his 'Mentor'. "I don't care how tired you are, you're training with me." He nodded respectivelly and followed her out of the camp.

They soon reached the training area, which was a clear spot at the bank of the creek in FireClan territory. Darkpelt turned her piercing sightless eyes toward him.

"Show me what you know already," she told him flatly. Wondering what to do, Sunpaw stood there awkwardly. "Well," she asked him hatefully, as thought he were an enemy warrior come for a fight, "what are you waiting for? Don't StormClan teach their apprentices to fight?"

Sunpaw, angered by her statement and remembering Silverpaw launched himself at her. Darkpelt smiled wickedly before jumping in the air to neatly avoid him. "You're worse than Dogface at fighting. Who's your old Mentor?"

Sunpaw charged at her again, fully expecting her to jump again, but when he jumped, she dropped down and rolled neatly out of his way. Before he knew anything, really, Darkpelt had landed in a big bulk on top of him, crushing him into the ground.

Darkpelt was heavier than she looked. Sunpaw felt a heavy weight pushing him into the ground, choking him and making it impossible for him to breathe.

"Darkpelt," he squealed, squirming as he tried to pry himself free. The blind warrior didn't move. "Darkpelt!" His cry got more urgent as the air was sucked out of him and he was quickly loosing his breath. "Darkpelt, get off of me, I can't breathe!" It took more than a few moments for the bulk to leave his shoulders and he sucked in a breath as soon as it did. Before Sunpaw could get up, though, he felt another weight press him down as Darkpelt's large paws pressed him into the sand near the bank.

"Darkpelt?" he asked.

"You didn't answer my question," she hissed. "Tell me: who was your old Mentor?"

Sunpaw thought back to his old lessons with StormClan. Happy memories came flooding back to him. He remembered Moonpaw and her bouts about loving your friends. He remembered Stormpaw with his thing with Yellowpaw, the prettiest apprentice ever. Then he remembered Silverpaw, and her loving amber eyes…

A heavy push from Darkpelt brought him back to the task at hand. "My old Mentor was Hazelfoot," he said thoughtfully. The weight from his shoulders lifted once more and Sunpaw was allowed to let himself up.

"Well," said Darkpelt teasingly. "He finally answers."

"Darkpelt, I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." He stared at her. "Hazelfoot was my Mentor, and I beat her at everything we did. I also am glad that you are my Mentor, because you are really good and can beat me."

"Don't think like that. Anyway, I was wondering if you were Medicine Cat or something, because you don't fight well. I was wondering if Foxtail was going to get an apprentice."

"No, Yellowpaw was the Medicine apprentice." Sunpaw stared at Darkpelt thoughtfully. "Darkpelt, who are all the apprentices for what Clan? I don't know anyone except for FireClan, and some of StormClan."

Darkpelt smiled to herself. "Well, for the Leaders, no one has an apprentice. For the deputies: Liontail is the only one. For the Medicine cats: Yellowpaw you know is with Cherryheart; but Blacktooth of WaterClan has Cherrypaw now, and Serrafang of HillClan has Robinpaw." Sunpaw gasped. Cherrypaw must have once been Cherryheart's name. What will Cherrypaw's name be? "For the warriors. Of FireClan you know. For WaterClan: Thistletail has Lynxpaw. Shadowclaw has Twitchpaw. Cheetahpelt has Larchpaw. Spottedheart has Fogpaw. Hardtail has Rockpaw. Eaglewing has Birdpaw, and Gorsefang has Twigpaw. They have the most warriors, the ones I just mentioned and: Roottail, Icefall Stripeddawn. When the queens are done with their kits, they will also have Frosttooth, Mintpelt, Tallfrost, Treeheart, and Snowpelt. Their kits are obviously Whisperkit and Cloudkit then there's: Leafkit and Beechkit; Deepkit and Windkit; Wingkit and Cherrypaw; and Scentkit."

"Wait a moment," ordered Sunpaw. "Why did you mention Cherrypaw with the kits? Why did you mention her as the Medicine Cat apprentice if she isn't an apprentice yet?"

"She is," said Darkpelt. "She says Heaven Scent visited her in her sleep and told her that she is the Medicine Cat apprentice from that point on. She's only five moons; she hasn't left the nursery, but has an apprentice name."

"Oh, okay," said Sunpaw sarcastically. "Please, continue." Darkpelt, being a wiseguy did.

"For HillClan the warriors with apprentices are: Talonfang with Falconpaw; Sapfur with Rosepaw; Skyfoot with Maizepaw; Swiftwing with Poppypaw, Icefang with Frostpaw; and Shorttail with Pointypaw. The warriors without apprentices are: Fierceclaw, Bouldertail, Waterecho, Jayfur, Rainwater, Inkfrost, Cloudfall, Wheattail, Grasscloud, and Smashface. They have the most apprentices. When the queens are done with their kits, these cats will be warriors again: Vineheart, Featherfur, and Tanheart. Their kit's are: Speedkit and Steamkit; Blazekit, Trunkkit, Cricketkit, and Shrewkit.

"The elders for WaterClan are: Skyheart, Icecloud, and Runningleaf. For HillClan: Whitestripe, Ringfur, Wingtail, Morningfrost, and Graywhisker." Sunpaw thought that Graywhisker was an especially cruel for a name. It made the elder seem less frightening than he actually was. Maybe Bearfur could tell Sunpaw about Graywhisker….

Suddenly Sunpaw remembered Bearfur and the others. They would be waiting back at camp with nothing to eat, or to drink, and with no one to care for them! Sunpaw sat up in alarm.

"Darkpelt," he said. "What about the elders and the queens and Cherryheart at the StormClan camp? We have to help them!"

Darkpelt sadly shook her head. "They must fend for themselves. Usually, the elders hunt while the queens take care of their kits."

"Please," begged Sunpaw. "I need to know." The sun was past its highest peak by now and was sinking lower in the sky.

For a moment, Darkpelt seemed to stare at him sadly. Then she stood to her feet and led the way

That night, while Sunpaw was sleeping, he heard a rustle in the leaves, and he turned to see Darkpelt coming into his den.

"What are you doing here, Darkpelt?" he whispered cautiously.

"Shush, I was thinking about what you said today, and let's go," she told him urgently. "It'll be quick, though."

Sunpaw stared at her stunned, but bolted upright. "That's okay, as long as I see them." He nodded and followed her out and into the open forest. After a while of walking in silence, the FireClan cats found their way to the Rock Path.

"Well," said Darkpelt, not feeling the need to be silent now that they were across the meadow. "You lead the way now." Sunpaw nodded and looked around the area.

On the other side of the Thunderpath right next to him, a long meadow stretched to the forest. Sunpaw knew that in the forest closest to himself and Darkpelt, there would be the path that Whitestar had used to lead him to the battle. Once they got there, he could find his way to camp.

Flicking his ears twice like Thornstar did, he flicked Darkpelt with his tail and together they crossed the meadow on the StormClan border and into the woods. Just before they entered the thick forest, thunder rolled, and rain began to fall.

"At least this will mask our scent," Darkpelt muttered more to herself than to him. Sunpaw dipped his head in agreement. Once they entered the forest, he found the path easily and started to lead her into the heart of StormClan territory.

"Why is there so much undergrowth?" moaned Darkpelt in complaint. Sunpaw just felt happy he wasn't the only one. He also felt good because he could get along in the undergrowth fine since his training with Hazelfoot and Moonpaw.

Then he felt bad, because Darkpelt couldn't see where she was going, and didn't know what was in front of her. Sunpaw knew that on the path up ahead, there was a cliff face that led to a large drop into ice cold water.

"Darkpelt," he murmured back to her. "There's a drop up ahead, make sure you go around it."

"I'm not dumb, Sunpaw, I can hear the water rushing below me." The jibe was not a mean one, and Sunpaw guessed that she was just teasing him for his carefulness.

A sudden emotion bloomed out of him, and Sunpaw guessed that this is what Riverpaw was jealous about. Sunpaw rapidly grew to understand this emotion. This was the emotion hidden in Clover's eyes, in Moonpaw's eyes, in Riverpaw's eyes especially. Sunpaw had a feeling that Darkpelt felt it too. Sunpaw knew this is what mates feel.

Turning in embarrassment, Sunpaw continued to lead Darkpelt to the camp.

Sunpaw was walking with Darkpelt, and then he saw something he recognized.

"Darkpelt!" Sunpaw cried in excitement. "There it is, that's the entrance to the camp!" Without waiting for a response, Sunpaw threw himself forward and rushed ahead. Suddenly, he jerked to a stop. Darkpelt stood stunned for a few moments, then started forward to catch up to the waiting Sunpaw, she asked, "What was that?"

"I wanted to go in with you, but I'm excited," Sunpaw answered shyly.

Darkpelt felt her growing affections for him blossom even further as she finally caught up with him and together they entered the StormClan camp.

Riverpaw turned in her sleep and tried to cuddle closer to someone for warmth. She didn't care who, but she needed warmth and actually _did_ prefer if it were Sunpaw. He didn't know yet what great affections she had for him. Darkpelt had even told her that she was acting cute. Ashecho, her own mother had said that she should just go ahead and do it already, Thornstar had told her that the look in her eyes reminded him of Silverfrost, his new mate, and Sharpfang had been _kind_ enough to say something about it to her, which was strange enough as it is. Even stranger is that all of the elders, including cranky Longfur, had said something, and even worse that Gerbilkit had said something about her loving Sunpaw.

Riverpaw sat up swiftly as she realized that she was alone in her den. Littlepaw and Snowpaw had both been assigned night camp guarding duty, and Dustpaw was somewhere on Night Post. But what surprised Riverpaw wasn't those three; it was that Sunpaw was nowhere to be found. Rising to her feet in worry, she rushed out into the cold raining night.

She hurried over to the Medicine den, hoping that he just might have felt sick. When she poked her head in, she saw no one. Foxtail was sleeping somewhere in the shadows, Riverpaw knew that Sunpaw was not. She ran over to check the elders den, but with no luck. She trailed herself to the nursery, but only Flowertail and the kits and the other queens were in there. Where the prisoners usually slept, Scroll, Flare, and Spots were sleeping peacefully, and the guard, Snowpaw, nodded her respect to the other apprentice. Riverpaw knew how close Sunpaw and Thornstar were, so ran over to sniff his lichen hanger, but Sunpaw's scent was not fresh.

The only den left to check was the warriors. Riverpaw hoped to Heaven Sent that he was in there, even if it meant he was with Darkpelt and she couldn't love him. She timidly stepped over to it, trying to be silent and at the same time fast. She timorously stepped into the warriors den. No Sunpaw, no Darkpelt either.

Riverpaw sighed hatefully and at the same time with relief. He was not in immediate trouble, just that he was with Darkpelt somewhere. Which, to Riverpaw, could be good or bad, but it was mostly good.

Riverpaw scented the air and found that there was indeed the fading scent of Darkpelt and Sunpaw, and when she followed it she found that it lead to the entrance. She continued to follow it and grew angry as she realized it headed to the StormClan border and grew angrier still as she realized that it crossed to border.

A thought struck her. What if Darkpelt and Sunpaw ran away together to join StormClan as left overs and were too scared to go get them? This thought didn't only anger Riverpaw, but made her sad too. How could Sunpaw leave her?

Like that, and with _Darkpelt_! If he were running away, he could at least have the decency to tell her about it.

Too upset to stand still anymore and not able to cry, Riverpaw shot out like a Cityleg Monster and darted into the forest of no undergrowth, over to the creek, across the Redlines and into the thick, covered forest on the other side. Perhaps she would find peace here.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying the tale! trust me, i've been doing some revising, and now i'm combining short chapters, so actually, the story is getting shorter as i post it. whateve. also, from this point on, Rainbowpelt's new name is Rainwater. I liked her old name, but it was too long for me. so when the Allegiances comes out for Forever FIre, Forever Storm, don't get mixed up when you see Rainwater there instead of Rainbowpelt. i'm sorry. no spoilers about what happens. r&r**

**---bookworm147  
**


	17. Chapter 15

Sunpaw and Darkpelt entered the StormClan camp together. Looking around, Sunpaw noticed everything the way he had left them. No one was stirring, and the long clearing was drier than the forest behind them.

Sunpaw murmured to himself, "My old home, my old camp, it feels good to be back where I know I'm welcome." Darkpelt guessed that he didn't feel entirely welcome in FireClan, as Dogface and Sandclaw still treated him like an enemy, and so did Longfur. Sharpfang seemed to trust him, and this was a strange aspect of the FireClan camp. Sharpfang trusted Sunpaw with FireClan needs and wants and expectations.

Without any warning, shadows slipped silently and a cat cried out, "Attack the intruders!"

Darkpelt and Sunpaw found themselves facing a group more than than twice the size of theirs. In the front, Stemheart, Cherryheart, Blueheart, Nightflower, and Goldenkit stood staring, sizing him up. There was even a strange cat that Sunpaw did not know.

In the nursery, Greenshade was curling around a curious orange head, and behind her, Stonekit and Dawnkit stood panting with excitement.

Nightflower stared at him with narrowed suspicious eyes as Darkpelt hissed but bared no teeth.

"Sunpaw?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Wh-wha-what?" he asked, frightened of what these cats could do to him and Darkpelt. He knew he wouldn't fight them, and he wouldn't let Darkpelt.

Nightflower's eyes opened fully and she flicked her tail and shouted, "Sunpaw, you're alive…" Nightflower turned her stare to stare at Darkpelt. "…with Darkpelt? I thought I smelled FireClan." Though she said it as though it was a bad thing, her behavior suggested that she was happy about it.

Stonekit and Dawnkit came rushing out of the nursery shouting, "Sunpaw, Sunpaw, we heard so much about you!" Sunpaw gawked at them in surprise. They were much bigger than he remembered. They were _running_; from what he remembered, they couldn't even talk, let alone run.

"Hi, Stonekit," he told the dark misty blue tomkit lovingly. He was strong for a kit never cared for. "And Dawnkit." The lighter misty gray she-kit was also strong, but unlike her brother was swift in her movements.

"Sunpaw," said a young voice that was deeper than Sunpaw could remember. He turned to see piercing golden eyes at him from the darkness.

"Goldenkit?" he asked in astonishment. "You're bigger than I remember."

"No," said the black tom shyly. "Goldenpaw. Nightflower apprenticed me. I'm six moons, remember?"

"No, I forgot that you were five moons when I arrived here. My Heaven, you're so big!" The two cats bumped heads in an affectionate manner.

"Thanks for coming back," said Goldenpaw thankfully. "What happened to the others?"

"Well," said Sunpaw, starting his story and ending with, "That's when Darkpelt came to me and told me that we were coming to see you." They nodded, taking in what Sunpaw said.

"So," asked Stonekit. "You went to a _Gathering_!?"

"I did," Sunpaw said proudly. "And I had to speak." Stonekit and Dawnkit stared at each other in amazement.

"What's a gathering like?" asked the black and brown tom that Sunpaw had seen before.

"Who are you?" asked Darkpelt rudely. The cats jumped as though they had forgotten her presence.

"I'm Reed, I'm a loner."

"Is that your nickname?" asked Sunpaw frightened. "Is it short for something like Reed River, or something?"

"No," answered the tom reproachfully. "Just Reed."

"Okay," Sunpaw said relieved. "I fell better now."

"I would too," Reed said. "If I had a friend like Clover, or Spots, Scroll and Flare." Sunpaw felt hopeless at Clover's name. Darkpelt seemed to sense this and rested her head on him gently.

"Well," said Nightflower. "Thank you for your information. Come again when you learn more. We must be off to our dens."

"Wait a moment," ordered Sunpaw, remembering what drove him here in the first place. "Where's Bearfur, and where's Pearfoot? They are the cats that made me come here in the first place."

Stemheart stared at him sadly. "Pearfoot was practicing hunting and fighting techniques and something happened to her. She just started twitching and...; Bearfur drowned to death." There was a heavy silence as every cat, including Darkpelt, mourned for the two elders' lives.

"Well," Darkpelt murmured as she sniffed the air in front of herself. "They're with Heaven Sent now, we don't have to worry about them anymore, and they're safe." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Reed," asked Sunpaw finally. "How did you get here?"

"They found me at the river. I'm the one who found Bearfur." Sunpaw's stomach tightened as he stared at the black tom. He felt bad for the cat, he also felt bad for Pearfoot. Who would want to die knowing that their Clan is in danger?

Sunpaw felt Darkpelt pull his scruff and he followed her out, saying good bye to everyone including Reed and Greenshade and her new kit Orangekit, named for the color of his fur.

Walking in the darkness, he led Darkpelt back the way they had come, and as the approached the cliff, this time he forgot to remind Darkpelt. He had assumed she knew.

Lost in her own thoughts, Darkpelt didn't remember about the rushing water until the ground fell from beneath her. Reactions quick as ever, she grasped the surface of the cliff with her forepaws, digging her claws into the ground, trying to pull herself up.

"Darkpelt!" cried Sunpaw's voice in shameful fright. "Hold on!" This time, his voice was steady and his paw reached down to grab hers and his teeth met her scruff. Darkpelt smiled as she was helped up. Sunpaw was stronger than he looked and would make a great warrior one day.

"Thank you, Sunpaw," she murmured, licking his head and side as he continued to drag her around the bend and into the forest.

"Darkpelt," he said shakily. I thought I had lost you." He began to lick her flanks and the back of her head with worry, trying to calm himself at the same time as her. He had almost lost what he realized to be the most precious thing to him.

"But you didn't, my Sunpaw." Sunpaw's heart seemed to have stopped as she called him hers. "I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." The two sat together like that, and after a while of washing each other and sharing tongues, he suggested, "Let's go back to camp."

Darkpelt's grin was sly and loving at the same time forceful and another one Sunpaw hardly knew as the same look Yellow Gem had given Chrome.

"I told you, my Sunpaw, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

...

The rain had stopped at Moonhigh and the forest was just drying out as Riverpaw made her way to camp. She had run as far as she possibly could the night before until she had finally collapsed at a strange waterfall cleft. That morning she had regretted it and had had to follow her scent all the way back to camp.

Now, the sun was arching its perfect light down on the sleeping form of Sunpaw through the apprentices den…

Whoa! Sunpaw was back, and boy was he tired. Riverpaw didn't care how tired he was, he had left her. She poked him with her paw and woke him up.

"What?" he asked her disgracefully as he stared at her.

"Where were you?" There was a strange look in his eye as he answered, "With Darkpelt, why?"

"I followed your scents," she admitted to him. "It led to the StormClan border."

His eyes twinkled as he said, "We went for a walk, and missed the smells. StormClan scent has really worn down since their disappearance."

"Yeah," Riverpaw agreed. She wasn't about to tell him that no cat accidentally crosses the Thunderpath. They would notice. "Okay," she added with a laugh. "I thought that you had left, or something."

"Of course not," he told her lovingly. To Riverpaw, it was warming, but only slightly, as she knew that now that he and Darkpelt would run off at night, she had no chance with him.

...

"Oww," Darkpelt moaned as she made her way over to where Softfur and Riverpaw were eating. Her stomach felt as though someone had shoved a stick through it to get her to puck. It had worked, and on more than one occasion. She had not admitted to her friends: Riverpaw, Softfur, and Ashecho, or her new mate Sunpaw, anything. So far, no one knew.

"Hi, Darkpelt," said Riverpaw, once again more cheery than usual. "Do you want something to eat?" She shoved a mouse in Darkpelt's direction. The mouse smelled juicy and good, but even the thought of thinking of it just right made Darkpelt's stomach turn with hatred.

Darkpelt felt the familiar sensation in her throat and quickly darted to the Redlines to hack up another hairball that looked more like dog innards. When she turned around, both Softfur and Riverpaw were looking at her with concern.

"I'm not that hungry," she told them. "Besides, I feel a little sick."

"A little?" asked Softfur reproachfully. "It looks as though you haven't eaten in days or have thrown it all up."

"Which is possible," added Ashecho as she stepped forward to claim the mouse that Darkpelt wouldn't eat. She heard the crunch of her teeth meeting as she took her first bite. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Darkpelt, and it had something to do with Sunpaw and her when they went to StormClan territory.

_That can't be possible!_ Thought Darkpelt urgently. _Ask Ashecho, she'd know._

"Ashecho," she asked quietly. "Can we talk, alone, I mean?" Ashecho nodded and the two she-cats headed towards the warriors den. No one was in it at the time of day.

"What is it, Darkpelt?" asked Ashecho in concern. "This isn't like you."

"Well, you've had kits before, right?"

"Duh, what about it?"

"What's it like to be pregnant?" Of all questions Ashecho had expected, this had not been one of them. It must have been obvious to Darkpelt, for she asked then, "Ashecho, I really need to know!"

They gray queen got her head back on her shoulders and finally responded. "Painful. You throw up all the time, and you're so sick that you don't eat, then you crave for food and then your mate gets excited…" Ashecho let that sentence slide. The look on Darkpelt's face was usually passive, but this one was of pure torture.

"Darkpelt?"asked Ashecho. Then understanding dawned on her. She rested her tail on Darkpelt's shoulder. "Darkpelt, go see Foxtail."

...

Sunpaw entered the apprentices den as the sun was setting. He had been on the WaterClan border on post in the forest with some undergrowth. He was surprised when he got back. Softfur had cornered him as he entered on the fallen birch tree and had told him that Darkpelt was sick. She wasn't eating today, and was yarping like nothing else still existed.

Sunpaw thanked him for telling him this, and had then searched for Riverpaw, with no luck. Sunpaw returned to the apprentice's den as the time of Sun Setting was beginning. He knew that Heaven Sent was coming out to protect them from the great warriors of Bad Place. He had heard little about BadClan, except that its leader, Deadstar, had been the first leader with the name –star. Sunpaw hadn't heard how, but he knew that much was true. He also knew the deputy to be a cat with the name Blindfight. As much as he knew, he was told that Rowanfoot had probably gone there.

Darkpelt's voice called from the dark den, "Sunpaw." He jumped into the air and turned to stare at her sharply.

"There you are. I was worried about you!" She just seemed to stare at him worriedly.

"Sunpaw," she murmured. "I went to see Foxtail. She says I'm carrying kits." Sunpaw's eyes seemed to grow until they stretched across his face, well, that's what it seemed to him.

"What?" he gulped.

"I'm moving into the nursery tonight. I have two more moons before my kits are born at the least. I just thought that you should know."

Sunpaw thought he knew the answer, but he asked anyway. "Who's the father?"

Darkpelt snorted. "You are, like I said, I thought you should know." Without waiting for a response, Darkpelt left the apprentice's den.

...

Darkpelt twitched her tail in annoyance. Beside her, Twigheart was trying to round up her kits: Jetkit, Waspkit, and Flamekit, but it wasn't working well.

Flowertail with her five moon old Gerbilkit we in the corner; he was staring at her with wide eyes, Darkpelt knew.

"Flowertail," he asked suddenly. "If Darkpelt is in the nursery, who's going to be my Mentor?"

"Gerbilkit," Darkpelt informed him darkly. "I have Sunpaw, remember. And Softfur is probably going to be your Mentor anyway." The kit's eyes turned sadly towards Flowertail, who just nodded to him.

"She's right, Gerbilkit. Softfur is waiting for his first apprentice." Darkpelt nodded towards him sadly.

"What about Sunpaw?" asked Gerbilkit sadly. "Fastkit wanted Sunpaw to be his Mentor; can I have Sunpaw as my first Mentor?" Darkpelt snorted.

"No, Sunpaw is still an apprentice. Hence the name Sun_paw_."

Flowertail glared at Darkpelt reprovingly, she could feel her hard amber eyes burning into her pelt. Darkpelt didn't care, but because she was blind didn't mean she didn't notice.

Dappleclaw walked into the nursery. She stopped when she spotted Darkpelt. Laughter filled the nursery when Dappleclaw saw her and Darkpelt sensed that Jetkit, Waspkit, and Flamekit were huddling together in the corner closest to their mother.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dappleclaw through her laughter. "You do realize that this is the nursery, right?"

"Yes, I do know that," Darkpelt said sternly.

"Then why are you here?" she asked. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. "You're not going to have kits, are you?"

"Yes, that would be why I'm here and not in the warriors den, duh," Darkpelt sneered.

Dappleclaw seemed to have forgotten her hatred for Darkpelt as she excitedly asked, "With whom?"

"None of your business!" hissed Darkpelt. Dappleclaw just stared at her disapprovingly.

"You don't have to yell; you just scared the kits." Darkpelt didn't answer; she wasn't prepared to tell Dappleclaw that the three kits were already scared.

"Hey, Jetkit, I bet that you're ready for apprenticeship, aren't you?"

"Of course," he answered boastingly. "I'm gonna be the best Leader that there ever was."

Darkpelt felt something inside her grow to a worried bubble. "Leader?" she asked. "Isn't that a little much?"

"No," answered Jetkit. "I'm gonna be a leader one day, and I'll be the best leader there ever was." Darkpelt had a feeling he was just boasting, or maybe it was visa-versa, and she thought that he wasn't just boasting, and was being serious. She couldn't remember that far back afterward.

Flamekit spoke next. "I'm gonna be a warrior too. I wanna be a great warrior, and no one can stop me." Darkpelt felt something inside her chest and felt the need to ask this question.

"Flamekit, what if someone, Thornstar and Foxtail in particular, told you that you had to be a medicine cat, what would you do?"

"I'd tell them no," answered the she-cat. "I'd be crest-fallen." Darkpelt was impressed by the two-moon-old kit's vocabulary. When she said that to you.... And Darkpelt hadn't ever heard of crest-fallen before.

"Well," said Dappleclaw suddenly. "Darkpelt, I didn't know that your _apprentice_ needed to know how to do that kind of move! Or were you just demonstrating?" Darkpelt's heart sank. Dappleclaw had figured it out.

"No, trust me, if I was demonstrating, I'd be doing it right in the center of camp," Darkpelt assured her darkly. Dappleclaw just laughed maniacally.

"Right, well, now that I know who the father is to your kit, I guess you have a right to know mine. The father is Thornstar."

"What?" asked Flowertail. "You know that Thornstar's mate is Silverfrost, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Dappleclaw sadly. "I know they are now, but that doesn't mean a one night thing doesn't happen. It won't happen again."

"Well," said Twigheart. "I'm with Dogface, and this doesn't happen everyday either." Darkpelt twitched with annoyance. Twigheart with Dogface meant more jibes everyday.

Flowertail spoke, "I'm with someone that I can't mention. He'll be made at me." Darkpelt wondered who wouldn't want to be known as the cat that mated with Flowertail. It didn't matter.

"Well, Darkpelt," asked Twigheart lovingly. "Who's your kit's father? Dappleclaw may figure things out, but I sure as Heaven don't."

"I'll let Dappleclaw tell you behind my back," she growled. "I know she will." There was a silence before suddenly, Foxtail came into the nursery.

"Dappleclaw," she called. "I want you to come with me. Darkpelt, you're next." The blind she-queen nodded and rested her head on her paws. Tonight would be a long night.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 19

Sunpaw sat still as the moon shown high. This was his first night time post, and he was tired. Darkpelt had gone to see Foxtail again, and Foxtail said that it was definite, and Darkpelt was to have her first night in the nursery. Sunpaw thought that it was great that she was carrying, but he also felt bad for her. Twigheart and Flowertail were nice, but was Dappleclaw. Darkpelt hadn't seemed too happy about having to share a den with Dappleclaw.

Dogface, who was on guard in front of the prisoner's den, suddenly hissed and leapt at some unfortunate cat.

Sunpaw prepared for an invasion, but then heard the cries of Scroll.

"Stop it!" cried Scroll, his multi colored pelt glowing in the moonlight. "I'm not doing anything!" Dogface pinned the intruder easily and held him there.

"Then why are you heading off to Thornstar's den? I don't think that Thornstar's den is equal to doing nothing. You're up to something, and I don't trust you." Softfur stood to the entrance to the warriors den, watching with vague interest. At the apprentices den, Littlepaw stood watching with guarded eyes. He was ready for battle.

Sharpfang suddenly blossomed from nowhere and made his way over to where the fight had broken out. He stared at the scene with disapproving eyes.

"Dogface," he spoke calmly. "What is going on?" The chocolate brown-eyed tom looked at the deputy with pride in himself and respect for the angered Siamese.

"Scrolled Leaf here was attacking Thornstar."

"Do you have proof?" asked Sharpfang. "Are you absolutely sure? You do know," he added as he bent lower to glare at Scroll mischievously. "Another cat's life is at stake here."

Scroll's eyes widened in disbelief when abruptly Thornstar appeared.

"No, Sharpfang." His glare could put any dog to rest. "No cat's life is at stake. I demand to know what's going on." At first, no one spoke, then, Scroll hurriedly explained himself.

"I was going to ask you something that Spots wanted to know, and then Dogface attacked me!"

Thornstar stared at him thoughtfully before he turned to stare at Dogface intently. "Dogface," he said. "I demand that you let him go."

The dark brown tom glanced up at Sharpfang before he actually responded. He pushed with his forepaws, nearly crushing Scroll before he released his hostage. Instantly, the multi-colored tom was standing.

"Thank you, Thornstar," he hissed at Dogface. "Now, may I speak to you?"

"I was just about to ask that. Scroll, you may come to my den to talk to me." Thornstar must have noticed the look on Dogface's and Sharpfang's face for he said, "Sunpaw, you may come too, just in case anything happens." He added as he turned away, "Though I doubt anything will." Thornstar lead the apprentice and his prisoner over to his den.

Sunpaw was wondering whether or not to follow the cats in, and, he decided that if it would make Sharpfang feel better, then yes he should go in.

Sunpaw sat still as Scroll began to talk.

"Thornstar," he began. "Spots, Flare, and I have discussed this many times in our den." Thornstar nodded and stared at Scroll to go on. "We want to take on warrior names, or leave. We have been in this den for almost a moon." It occurred to Sunpaw that the next gathering was coming sooner than it looked. Very soon, Gerbilkit would be made an apprentice. Sunpaw's attention snapped back to what was going on.

"That's a very serious ultimatum," Thornstar said. "You do realize the consequences of both, do you?"

"Yes," said Scroll. "Like I said, we have discussed this many times."

Thornstar's eyes narrowed. "I do not believe you do," he said after a while. Scroll looked as though he was going to argue, but Thornstar cut him off. "You know that if you leave, you'll have to return to your original group and explain where you've been. Then, you will start a battle bigger than you can imagine between your group and FireClan.

"But if you stay, then they'll come looking for you and find where you've been. I don't want a battle here; this isn't something I looked forward to deciding. You and your others are right: this decision must be made sooner or later. Why not just get it over with?"

Scroll leaned forward, nodding. "Why not we send a patrol of FireClan to our Clique and tell them what we have in mind?"

Thornstar nodded, his eyes closed as he thought over his decision. Finally, he opened them and stared at Scroll. "I'm not sure, but I guess it's fine with me. Who should head the patrol? Certainly not Blizzardfoot."

"No," Scroll said, shaking his head with big emphasis. "Blizzardfoot would either be tempted to stay, or they would be tempted to attack."

"I agree; let's send Dogface, or Sandclaw." Sunpaw wasn't prepared to tell Thornstar that Dogface and Sandclaw would just attack the Clique first thing. They wouldn't wait to see what was said between Leader and warrior, they would just fight. Sandclaw might be fine, if she had someone like Ashecho to control her.

Dogface… he was a no. He would attack no matter who was in his patrol or not. He would be in charge of it, and he would lead an attack. Sunpaw once more turned to his leader and his Clan's prisoner.

"Perhaps Ashecho should lead it," Thornstar's deep mew interrupted Sunpaw's thoughts. He agreed totally, and even put in his thoughts.

"Thornstar, sir, I think Ashecho would be _perfect_." He added the extra emphasis so that Thornstar stuck to it.

Thornstar's eyes slowly found Sunpaw's and Scroll whipped his head around as though he had forgotten he was there. "Yes, who do you think else should go, Sunpaw?"

Sunpaw thought it over. Ashecho should lead. Maybe her apprentice, Snowpaw should go. And, when he thought about it, Silverfrost could go too. So, Ashecho, Snowpaw, and Silverfrost would escort Scrolled Leaf, Flare Moon, and Spotted Summer to their territory to talk to their leader.

"I think that Silverfrost and Snowpaw should go," he declared to his leader.

"Yes," Thornstar approved. "Very good choices Sunpaw." Sunpaw wondered if Thornstar really approved of Sunpaw choosing Thornstar's mate to go with them. "When do you want to leave, Scroll?"

"Whenever you're ready, Thornstar," he dipped his head and puffed out his chest, ready to leave.

"Right, I'll go tell them now. Ashecho will lead Silverfrost, Snowpaw, Sunpaw, You, Spots, and Flare to your territory." Sunpaw lifted his head at the sound of his name.

"Excuse me," he asked Thornstar. "Did you just say that _I'm_ going too?"

Thornstar stared at him. "Yes, Sunpaw. You volunteered when you spoke up. You make excellent decisions, and I'm going to send someone like you too." Sunpaw thought he heard his leader murmur as he turned away, "You'll make an excellent leader someday, Sunpaw."

The sun was up when Sunpaw snuck into the warriors den. "Ashecho," he muttered, nudging her with his paw. The gray she-cat lifted her gaze to watch him sleepily. "Thornstar wants you to lead a patrol to Spots, Fare, and Scroll's old camp." She gawked at him for a moment before she began actually waking up.

"Silverfrost," he jabbed his paw into her soft, starry fur. She shook herself as he said, "Thornstar wants you to go on a patrol with Ashecho." She nodded.

Snowpaw wasn't as easy to convince. First, she wouldn't wake up. Second, when she did wake up, she attacked him. Third, after he finally got her to calm down, and he told her about the patrol, she had hissed, "Well, why didn't you say so?" and walked away.

The four cats stood in the center of the clearing as Scroll, Spots, and Flare made their way to them. Thornstar was just behind them.

"Remember," he said as they made their way to the thorn tunnel. "I want no fighting. It is their territory and if they don't want us there, then leave them." As he said goodbye to his patrol, he commented, "Also, this is Scroll's, Flare's, and Spot's decision. Don't make it for them."

Ashecho bobbed her head in assent, then turned and lead her patrol through the trees.

Sooner than Sunpaw had wanted, little shrubs and pieces of undergrowth-filled-forest began to form in their path. After they left the outcast border, Flare took the lead for Ashecho and headed in the direction of their camp. Sunpaw hated this part of the journey. This was the time to head into unfamiliar territory with thick undergrowth. He could smell their border disappear in the air as they got farther along.

Very soon, the only scent that filled his mouth and nose was the scent of this new faction. It was nerve-wracking to be somewhere new, and Sunpaw felt _very_ out of place.

The strangers' scent suddenly filled the air completely, and he felt the choking sensation of a tense group fill his senses with alert. Unpredictably, the undergrowth cleared and there was an opening in his vision. In front of him, there was a line of cats standing predictably still as the strangers moved in. Sunpaw thought he saw Clover there.

"Scroll," somecat jeered. "Glad you're back, _NOT_!" Scroll's head bowed in shame.

Some tomcat caterwauled in Spots direction and a she-cat pounced over to Flare and brushed his pelt. He purred and said, "Snow Sky, I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay, Flare Moon, where have you been, and why are _they_ here?" Her tone was sweet, and it was then that Sunpaw decided that he liked her.

Ashecho stepped forward. "We have come to talk to your leader in peace." When no cat moved, she added, "It involves Flare, Spots, and Scroll."

"And what would they have to say?" asked a strange voice. Sunpaw noticed a large, dark brown tabby tom stepping forward. "Better yet, what would _you_ have to say?" Sunpaw was already frightened of him, but he didn't show it.

Ashecho responded reasonably. "Scroll, Flare, and Spots have something to say to you, not us."

"Very well," the tom ordered. "Speak, Scroll."

Said tom, looking frightened himself, admitted, "We want to leave, to join FireClan."

There were gasps, and their leader, still, who had no name, spoke. "Just like Blizzardfoot to us," he hissed. "And you see what happened to him."

Ashecho continued. "They might want to stay here. They have not decided."

"We don't want to corrupt our beliefs, to be honest, but we don't exactly want to stay. We like it here, but…"

Their leader cut him off. "Then why don't you stay? You're certainly welcome here, for now." The added 'for now' seemed like a Cityleg taking StormClan all over again.

"Well," tried Flare again. "We like the Clans. They were very nice to us, and we feel that we owe them a lot. And...they're ways of training and choosing, so new to us, is nicer than having decisions made for us."

"Right," the leader said, nodding his head with his eyes closed. " But is it safer? I don't want to be in your way with this decision, I'm sorry, Flare Moon."

Flare dipped his head nonchalantly. "You're fine, Star Spirit." For the first time that Sunpaw knew, the leader had a name.

The three cats huddled together to try and reach a resolve. Sunpaw could just make out some of their conversation, but only a soft murmur on the wind.

It seemed like ages that the cats were huddled like that. "We have resolved our problem," Flare said at last. "We want to stay with the Clans, on one condition." Everybody in the camp, if they weren't already moving, stopped at once. "If you agree to not create a battle over this. We cannot let you fight for us; we won't stay, even for you."

There was a moment of silence, and then Star Spirit hissed, "I'm sorry, Flare, but we cannot accept this offer." There was more silence, then, "Attack!"

* * *

**ooh...cliffhanger. r&r hope you enjoy. you'll have to keep reading to know where Clover is, and what happens to Snow Sky...i don't remember, honestly. i've finished the book, but it's longer on my computer. like i said, r&r**

**---MewIcy  
**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sunpaw watched in horror as the clearing began to move. In front of him, cats surrounded the patrol. They were heavily out numbered. For cats surrounded Flare, and he hissed. Scroll was the unfortunate; he had about twenty cats surrounding him. Spots was encircled by a group of toms. They did not look as though they planned something sweet for her. Ashecho faced Star Spirit bravely, and Silverfrost, Snowpaw, and Sunpaw stood battle ready and faced the rest of them.

The first group to react was the toms. They grabbed Spots by her scruff and dragged her away. Sunpaw heard her screaming the entire time. After that, every group reacted. Silverfrost threw herself into battle hesitantly, knowing that Thornstar didn't like the idea of a battle. Flare was next, he hit the group more uncertainly than anyone, for he had grown up there, and probably didn't want to hurt anyone of them. After Flare, Scroll screeched high and mighty and flung himself into the fray. Ashecho had already taken on Star Spirit, and was flinging other toms away. Somewhere outside the camp, Spots was still screaming.

Snowpaw had already taken toms and was having her fun at chasing them around the camp. This didn't surprise Sunpaw; he knew that Snowpaw liked to show off the strength that Ashecho had given her. Sunpaw hurled into the fight, quickly taking a tom and wrestling him to the ground. He pinned the opposing tom to the ground and clawed him slowly. Eventually, the tom screamed, and Sunpaw let him go.

As soon as he had, a she-cat flung onto his back and pinned him to the ground. He couldn't move, but a familiar scent washed over him.

"Clover," he mewed pathetically. "Clover, is that you?"

"No," hissed a hardened once soft voice in his ear. "She died a long time ago!" She flipped him onto his stomach so that they were battling in a _very_ awkward position. "She died the day you left!"

Sunny was soon grabbed by his scruff and pulled out from under her. The tortoiseshell just stood and glared at him unblinkingly.

"Thanks, Silverfrost," he meowed, turning to stare into her lovely blue eyes.

"Don't mention, really," she growled, and he knew that she wasn't just flattering him. She turned and disappeared into the war as soon as the words slipped her lips.

When Sunpaw looked back, Clover wasn't there. Half of the cats had disappeared, he noticed as he glanced around.

Star Spirit must have noticed this too, for he called, "What have you done to my followers?!" He rose to his hind legs and screeched good and loud, as thought summoning other warriors. No one came rushing to his side, thankfully.

"You're pathetic," Ashecho spat. "You have no right to harm Clan cats." She turned to walk away, her back to Star Spirit.

It was then that Star Spirit attacked with such force that he even drove Ashecho back. Out of no where, Snowpaw arrived just in time to save her defeated Mentor. Snowpaw slammed good and hard into his stomach as he leapt for their

patrol's leader, and when she did, they both toppled over into a screeching, wrestling ball. After a few moments, Snowpaw had him pinned.

"Did you just hear her?" she hissed into his ear. "You're pathetic, and have no right whatsoever to attack a Clan cat!"

Snowpaw turned and followed jerkily to her patrol.

"Good job, Snowpaw that was fantastic!" cried Ashecho proudly as they began to walk away.

"Really, it was," Sunpaw chimed in. He wanted her to know how impressed he was. "Can you show me that move later?" Snowpaw's usual smirk had magically grown into a loving smile.

"Of course, Sunpaw!" Sunpaw felt an unusual glow inside himself. It dulled a little when he realized that Snowpaw was going to get her warrior ceremony soon. It was Snowpaw's and Littlepaw's time to become warriors.

As the group left the camp, you could still hear Spot's screams somewhere around. Scroll flew ahead to find it, but in the end, it was Flare who picked her out.

The toms had not left her. There was one sitting, washing his paw. The others had her pinned and were 'deciding who went next'.

Flare flicked his tail and the others followed him into the bush to attack the toms, and there wasn't even a fight before they were all running for the trees.

"Spots!" exclaimed Flare. The tortoiseshell was lying in the middle of the bush, whimpering softly to herself. "Spots, what did they do to you?"

The she-cat didn't answer, she just rose to her feet stared at them with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go home," murmured Ashecho as a comfort and a warning. "You're all exhausted, and there's a ceremony to be held." Her gaze rested on Flare, Spots, Scroll, and Snowpaw in their turn. "You're warriors now."

...

Thornstar wasn't very pleased to hear that Star Spirit had attacked the patrol. Sunpaw didn't even try to listen, just found himself longing for the apprentices den and a good night's sleep. But even he knew that when your mate is pregnant, and your best friend's jealous, you don't get to dream for very long.

"Sunpaw," called Darkpelt, running over. By now, she had a small stomach growing into what would be their child. Riverpaw was with her.

"We're glad you're okay," said Riverpaw as they approached. "We heard about the battle, and we want to know every minuscule detail!"

"Well," he began. "It was kinda like the HillClan battle, only in different territory and with different cats." He lowered his voice. "Clover was there, and she attacked me."

There was two confused stared boring into his head, and Sunpaw realized too late what he had just said.

"Who's Clover?" asked Darkpelt. Sunpaw knew why she would want to know.

"Yeah, anyway?" Riverpaw chipped in.

"I never told you who Clover is, did I? Well, when I was still in CityClan…"

"What?!" the she-cat's exclaimed in unison.

"…I had this friend named Clover, who…"

"Wait, you were in CityClan, like you were a Cityleg's _pet_!"

"…who started hate me when I left, and vowed to kill me later…"

"Sunpaw! Why didn't you tell us?"

"…and she also vowed to kill the Clan I joined…"

"All because you left?"

"…and I'm tired of you two interrupting me." Sunpaw finished at last. The two had switched who would interrupt him next, and assumed the answer. What was worse, they assumed the _right_ answer.

"Sorry," Riverpaw sighed. "But we need answers and you're just not giving them!"

"I don't need to!" he shouted, louder and ruder than he intended. It must have shocked the girls, for they didn't respond this time.

Finally, "Sorry, Sunpaw, we didn't mean to…" This time, Darkpelt was cut off as Thornstar's cry resounded in the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for their own prey please join beneath the Tree Trunk for a Clan meeting!" As usual, cats came from wherever they were. Longfur led the elders down from where they were. Dappleclaw came out of the nursery, and behind her, Twigheart came out. Jetkit, Waspkit, and Flamekit tried to follow, but when Twigheart lashed her fluffy tail at them, they disappeared back inside.

Sunpaw was surprised at how obedient those three were being. When Gerbilkit was just four moons, he had been and excitable ball of fluff. Now, he was standing near the front of the Clan, his coat well groomed. Beside him, still licking his pelt, trying to make him look glossier and prettier was Flowertail.

Next to mother and son, Snowpaw, Littlepaw, Flare, Scroll, and Spots were standing, waiting to be given their names. Sunpaw joined the rest of the Clan in waiting to hear the news.

"I'm not too happy with what that faction did to their warriors, but I'm proud to say we are lucky to be able o take them in." He stared satisfied down at the cats in a line. "But they're not the only ones changing names today." His gaze moved to Gerbilkit, who was, for the first time, waiting patiently.

"Gerbilkit, do you promise to follow the warrior code, to protect FireClan, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous?"

"I do," answered the multi-colored tom evenly.

"Then, from this moment on, you shall be known as Gerbilpaw. Softfur will be your Mentor." The gray warrior stepped forward to touch noses to his new apprentice, and the two stepped aside to stand together at the end of the clearing, near the Redlines.

Thornstar moved on. "I will start with our new Clan cats, for I want to keep the warrior ceremony for last. Flare, Spots, Scroll, do you promise to study and follow the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I promise to study and follow the warrior code and to protect and defend my Clan, even at the cost of my life," he repeated coolly. Just by his tone, Sunpaw could tell he was serious.

"Then, by the powers in me, I call upon my warrior ancestors to gaze upon these young warriors, for they have left their old lives to join ours with a new one. Flare, from this moment on, you shall be known as Flarepelt; Let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!" He stepped forward and rested his nose and

Farepelt's head. He licked his shoulder respectably and stepped back to join the warriors, smiling.

"Scroll, from this moment on, you shall be known as Curlyleaf; let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!" Curlyleaf bent and licked his shoulder when it was turn. Finally, as Sunpaw had been waiting for, it was Spots turn. He wondered what name she would get.

"Spots, from this moment on, you shall be known as Breezedapple; let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!"

Sunpaw let Blizzardfoot start the call. "Flarepelt, Curlyleaf, Breezedapple!" He was second to join in.

Thornstar turned to Snowpaw and Littlepaw. "Blizzardfoot, Ashecho, do you two think that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"She fights like a warrior," said Ashecho fondly.

"Littlepaw has trained hard and couldn't break a single rule, even if he tried," Blizzardfoot said, staring proudly at his apprentice.

"Then I, Thornstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to gaze upon these two apprentices, for they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I present them to you in their turn.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she replied readily.

"Then, Snowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Snowfoot. Let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!"

"Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do,"

"Then, Littlepaw, from this moment on, you shall me known as Littlewhisker. Let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!"

Sunpaw led the cheer, "Snowfoot, Littlewhisker, Snowfoot, Littlewhisker!"

The others joined in after him.

On the other side of the clearing, Gerbilpaw could not hold it in any longer, and the other side erupted into cheers of excitement. Softfur stared at him with wide, frightful eyes. He didn't look like he believed he could handle all of that energy.

Flowertail stared in embarrassment and pride at her over excited kit. Sunpaw crossed the clearing to stand next to Gerbilpaw and to welcome him into the Clan.

Gerbilpaw moved over to the Redlines and stared down at them. He was silent when Sunpaw got there. He was talking.

"Fastkit, Trailkit, are you proud of me?" he asked sadly. Sunpaw stopped in his tracks. This was not going to be easy for Gerbilpaw; he realized it right then and there. "Are you proud that even if you didn't make it to apprenticeship that I did?"

He could see that Gerbilpaw was beyond tears. He was too happy and too sad to care anymore, and Gerbilpaw looked exceptionally sad.

"Fastkit, you at least made it to your fourth moon. From this moment on, by the powers of Heaven Sent, I shall call you Fastpaw. Trailkit, by the powers of

Heaven Sent, I shall call you Trailpaw. It hurts me to lose you. I hope they're cheering for you there, because I know I am right here."

Sunpaw let Gerbilpaw sit in silence for a while; and when he was done, he turned with round, wide amber eyes to stare at Sunpaw. "I thought that they should know that I love them and miss the fact that they should be here with me." Sunpaw nodded. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what Gerbilpaw was feeling, for he had never had any littermates.

He had known that his mother had been called Flashstreak on one occasion. He had known that he had had two siblings that weren't there.

He spoke to the new apprentice. "Are you excited, Gerbilpaw?"

"Weren't you?"

"Of course, but I mean, for your brother and sister." The apprentice just gazed at him thoughtfully. "You know, I had a mother named Flashstreak, and she…"

"I know her!" Gerbilpaw cut in.

"What?" asked Sunpaw, stunned.

"Yeah, Flashstreak, Flowertail spoke about her when I was as old as Jetkit. It was kinda cool, to hear the stories of Flashstreak's brave heroics. She said that Spottedwhisker was sad when the she-cat disappeared; or that Flashstreak was sad when he died. I'm not sure which way it actually is."

Sunpaw could not believe what he was hearing. Blood pounding in his ears, he ran to Flowertail

"Flowertail!" he called. She was shaking her head sadly.

"Fastkit and Trailkit should be up there," she whimpered.

He stopped. Now was not the proper time to inquire her about this. She did not need the strain when she was so sad.

Too late; Flowertail's head shot up to look into his eyes. "Yes, Sunpaw?"

"Sorry to be… interrupting… but Gerbilpaw" she smiled at the new name. "Told me that you knew a she-cat by the name of Flashstreak."

"Oh yeah," said Flowertail, reminiscing "She was carrying when she disappeared. We think that she was taken by Citylegs."

He thanked her and walked back to the apprentices den. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, no matter how tired he was. Could it be possible that Sunpaw was descended from FireClan?

...

Sunpaw moved slowly towards the Medicine Den. He knew that Dappleclaw was going to get a checkup today; he knew that Skyspots was having trouble, and he knew that Darkpelt was having her checkup as soon as Jetkit, Waspkit, and Flamekit were out.

The three young kits were over excited now that Gerbilpaw had moved out. They thought that just because Gerbilpaw was not longer Gerbilkit and that they were the oldest in the nursery that they could now do whatever they wanted. Jetkit strutted around as though he already was a warrior, Flamekit acted as a Medicine Cat, and Waspkit was rushing around, running as fast if not faster than Fastkit had. The poor three young warriors did not know how much they were hurting Flowertail.

The young queen had been talking to Foxtail a lot and was talking to Thornstar, and the elders to. To Sunpaw, it was obvious that she wanted to move into the elders den. She seemed to like being a warrior, and now she shared a den with her kit, but she just wasn't happy or fit to be a warrior anymore; it seemed as though she were in shock since the deaths of Fastkit and Trailkit.

"Poor Flowertail," murmured Riverpaw to him. "It seems as though her second kits death just sucked the life out of her. If I had a dark tabby kit, or a tortoiseshell she-kit, I'd name them Fastkit, or Trailkit, just for her!"

Though Sunpaw wouldn't be the one to name his kit(s), he would too if he could. He, like Riverpaw, found it important to love and care for all of the cats in you Clan. Like Yellowpaw and Cherryheart had for him….

_No, that thought path is just too sad to follow._ It hurt him to think about what could possibly be happening to them right now.

He nodded to her and together they entered the Medicine Den. Flamekit, Jetkit, and Waspkit were still there, of course being a nuisance like a two-moon-old kit should.

"Flamekit, stop playing in the herbs, you're neither a Medicine Cat nor a Healer!" Twigheart would shout. Flamekit's tiny head would just poke up out of Foxtail's den.

"Yeah, but soon, Foxtail will make me _her_ apprentice!" She added an extra purr to her, probably to flatter her. Foxtail didn't buy it.

"Flamekit, that doesn't give you a right to go rooting through my herbs," she murmured sweetly. "And, no, I might not pick you to be Medicine Cat."

There were gasps around the den. Sunpaw knew that the Medicine Cat would take the apprentice whether she wanted one or not, by the warrior code anyway. Cherryheart had not been looking for an apprentice when Yellowkit had asked. Now, Yellowpaw is learning Medicine Cat ways.

"Foxtail, the choice is not yours to make, you can't deny my kit apprenticeship even if she ate all of the herbs to be a bigger, stronger kit! If Flamekit asks, it is Medicine Cat and Warrior Code to accept!"

"Yes, Twigheart, but Heaven Sent have say over the medicine code." Foxtail stared sweetly at Twigheart and her kit. "If Flamekit is strong, and looks to be a

better warrior, I will not deprive my Clan of what it needs, and that is warriors. By the looks of it, she'll be a fine Flamepaw. All of them will."

"I'm not gonna be a fine Flamepaw; I'm gonna be a fine Jetpaw!"

"And me for Wasppaw!"

"Yes, I'm not saying that the two you male warriors will be apprentice-named Flamepaw. I'm saying that she'll be a good apprentice no matter what she chooses to do." Foxtail had the sweet voice and appearance of a she-medicine cat, and the sweet herb scent to go with it.

"Oh," the kits said, and were then herded by an apologetic Twigheart out of the cave.

"Darkpelt, I believe you're next," Foxtail said in her sweet voice.

"Yes," she said, stepping forward blindly. "Tell me, Foxtail, am I going to the Gathering in a few days?" She leaned frontwards, waiting for an answer. Sunpaw knew that Darkpelt didn't like Foxtail's amiable Medicine Cat ways. Darkpelt had always been a fighter, always trying to take lead, and control. Foxtail was a friendly dominating fox like creature of no harm to be done but harm to be fixed. Darkpelt both loathed and envied that part of her.

The medicine cat did not reply at first, and then pushed on the belly. Darkpelt whined and battered the healer with her hind legs.

"Bad sign, no Darkpelt, I'm afraid that you are going to have to stay and sleep off the herbs I give you that day. Thank you for reminding me about the Gathering, I must speak to Thornstar as soon as I give you your herb." She turned and rummaged through some berries until she came up with some bright blue ones.

"Eat these and head straight back to the Nursery to sleep it off," ordered Foxtail. Darkpelt growled slightly, but did as told and slipped away to her new den.

"Sunpaw," spoke Foxtail softly. "Find Dogface and come with me to Thornstar's den."

_Oh no,_ thought Sunpaw. _Dogface, that jerk!_ Though Sunpaw hated Dogface more than he feared HillClan, he soon found the dark tom lying in the open grass just outside the nursery with Twigheart. They were sharing tongues, and around them, Jetkit, Waspkit, and Flamekit played and frolicked in the light.

_So much for going to the nursery,_ thought Sunpaw, though he didn't say anything.

"Dogface!" he called. The dark tom glared up at him with hateful brown eyes. "Foxtail wants us in Thornstar's den." He turned sadly to Twigheart and nodded goodbye, rising to his feet. She quickly rounded the kits and made way to the nursery.

As Dogface passed, he brushed up to Sunpaw and whispered, "You tell anybody, I'm gonna tell everybody your little secret." For a moment, Sunpaw wondered what Dogface was talking about; but the look in his face gave him away. Sunpaw felt butterflies in his stomach and his breathe went hot. He was numb all over. Dogface had something to tell about him, he had something no one in FireClan knew yet, not even Darkpelt. Dogface knew that Sunpaw wasn't from StormClan!

...

"Thornstar?" asked Foxtail, pacing nervously in front of the two toms. "I must speak with you." Her voice was low as she spoke.

Thornstar's head whipped to face Sunpaw, and slowly moved to Dogface.

"Didn't you tell him last time that the kits are okay, and that their not to be rooting in the medicine den?" Sunpaw thought back to his lecture. Whenever a she-cat got pregnant, any tom friend or known mate of theirs is to be told a lecture about pregnancy. Sunpaw had probably been selected for both.

"It's not about that Thornstar." Foxtail took a breath. "I must speak with Heaven Sent." Dogface winced at those words.

Thornstar's head tilted. "What for?"

"Thornstar, I don't know, that's why I must ask. You, Dogface, and Sunpaw must come with me." Thornstar's eyes were odd. He seemed to be remembering something.

"Do you remember the first time you visited with Heaven Sent, Foxtail?" he asked in a low tone.

"Yes," she said, her voice matching his. "I finally got to meet the famous Thrushstar. It was a pleasure." Her eyes had the same strange look in them.

"Thrushstar was cool, but I want to meet Flamestar, the leader before him." Sunpaw could not keep up with the names. Why were they talking about this?

"How about the leader before her? Who was that?"

"I think that it was Berrystar, or Zebrastar, I'm not sure."

"Well, an old cat does loose his memory…."

"Excuse me!" Dogface cut in. Sunpaw was sure that he was either going to say something about a Dogstar, or say something about returning to Twigheart. He did the latter. "But I've a mate whom I'd like to talk to again in this life."

Thornstar growled playfully. "Well, I think we all know something like that."

"I need to get me one of those," Sunpaw joked too. It felt weird to talk like that to Thornstar and Dogface; but they just stared at him curiously, as though they knew that he had one.

"Well," Foxtail growled. Sunpaw suddenly felt shame course through himself. Foxtail couldn't have a mate, couldn't share her life with anybody. It was something that Medicine cats had to do. They could not have a mate incase they picked favorites, or lost them because of a mortal wound. The risks of it were just too high. "I was thinking that after the Gathering in a few days, we could go and let Sharpfang lead everybody else home. I mean, Sunpaw has to make the journey anyway, right?"

"Yeah," Thornstar agreed. "That means that two cats will have to miss this turn in specifics for these two to go. I planned on them going anyhow."

Foxtail nodded. "So, it's settled? After the Gathering, we'll all go to the Light Camp, with Sunpaw as our escort."

...

Sunpaw woke up bright and early on the day of the gathering. Dappleclaw had gone into labor last night, and Sunpaw was eager to see her kits. He headed straight towards the Medicine Den and called inside. When the soft respond came, Sunpaw entered.

Dappleclaw lay curled around a tiny bundle of fluff. It had dark tabby fur, just like Thornstar's.

"What's the name?" asked Sunpaw kindly. Dappleclaw stifled a yawn before answering.

"Briarkit." Sunpaw smiled. It was an extraordinarily beautiful name, and he appreciated what Dappleclaw had given to her Clan. He thanked her, bowing his head awkwardly and walked away.

Riverpaw was sitting outside of the entrance; it was obvious by the look in her eyes that she had had night post. There was a tired strain of the absence of sleep that only occurred when a cat was up all night on post because the next Moonhigh post didn't show up.

That happened a lot in FireClan. Though the cats were responsible, they often disregarded night post because they like to sleep. Sandclaw was the only cat that would willingly stay up for three nights on post. Sunpaw knew of Sandclaw's obsession with post. She'd prefer to do post than to patrol, fight for her Clan, hunt, even sleep, everything was at cost with Sandclaw and post.

Sunpaw nodded sleepily to Riverpaw and watched as she made her way in to see Briarkit. He wasn't about to disturb her now; she seemed tired enough as it is.

Once in the Clearing, Littlewhisker, Softfur, and Gerbilpaw were ready for morning post. Sunpaw nodded to them and they charged out of the Clearing.

"Are we going to the Outcast border?" Sunpaw asked the patrol's leader. Littlewhisker turned his head and shook it.

"No, Sharpfang says that we haven't payed enough attention to our WaterClan border. So we're going to check on them." Sunpaw nodded and followed the others.

Gerbilpaw certainly seemed excited. "Are you going to the gathering?" he asked of the young cat.

"Yes, Thornstar is certain to pick me. After all, I _am_ an apprentice now." Sunpaw nodded, but then remembered that Curlyleaf, Breezedapple, and Flarepelt were the new warriors. Would they go too?

As though reading his mind, Softfur answered. "Thornstar can't take every cat, and because you and Dogface are certain to go, I'm sure Twigheart will want to too. Ashecho is positive to go; Snowfoot and I are going; Riverpaw is going; Silverfrost is going. I'm sure Thornstar will want to take Curlyleaf, Breezedapple, and Flarepelt when _they're_ ready for it. After all, they just joined the Clans and might be surprised to find how many cats there are."

Sunpaw nodded; he wasn't sure that Curlyleaf, Breezedapple, or Flarepelt were ready yet. Thornstar knew best, he should decide.

Up ahead, the WaterClan border seemed to spur. Their luscious flowery scent reached his nose, and the peak of the hill descended a little. A clump of grass marked the border. Here, there was the mingling of scents of FireClan and WaterClan.

A strange scent was thick, and just beside him, the scent of the Redlines seemed to be fading. He knew that it turned around here and headed deeper into the woods. No Cat in FireClan or WaterClan ever followed this track before. He didn't want to be the first.

The bushes swayed a little, and out popped a WaterClan patrol. It consisted of a massive dark tabby tom, a smaller white she-cat, another small cat: a dark tabby tom, a small brown she-cat with darker flecks and white teeth, and a small, dark brown she-cat.

The massive tom stepped forward. "Littlepaw, you were not at the last gathering, how are you?"

Littlewhisker's chin went up. "It's Littlewhisker now, Stripeddawn."

The tom did not seem surprised. He purred loudly, but Sunpaw could see the suspicion in his eyes. "That's great, Littlewhisker. I'm sorry about calling you Littlepaw, but I didn't know. Is Snow…whatever her new name is… a warrior too?"

"Snowfoot, do you mean?" asked Littlewhisker.

"Of course," Stripeddawn's eyes were staring at each of them in particular, running his eyes over each of them. His eyes found Gerbilpaw and he snorted. "You have a lot of she-cats, Littlewhisker. It's just you and this tom Sunpaw here." His head tilted slightly towards Sunpaw. He watched as Gerbilpaw's fur ruffled a little. Sunpaw could see how Gerbilpaw could be mistaken for a girl. He was calico colored, long whiskered, long tailed. His ears were getting bigger, but Gerbilpaw himself seemed to not be growing at all.

_He's just out of the nursery, he'll grow over time, you'll see. You sure did._ Sunpaw then noticed that he was bigger than Littlewhisker by a lot. Littlewhisker just shook his head.

"There is no she-cat here," he murmured. "But you have some. Introduce or young Gerbilpaw here so that he has _someone_ to talk to at the gathering tonight."

"Oh," Stripeddawn's eyes narrowed even further, as though mocking the new apprentice. "Yes, well, here with me, Stripeddawn is my sister Icefall." He put his tail on her flank and head, indicating the white she-cat next to him. Sunpaw couldn't believe that Icefall, a tiny white she-cat, could possibly be related to Stripeddawn. The tom continued, "This is Gorsefang…" This time, it was the brown with darker flecks she-cat. Her amber eyes were the prettiest that Sunpaw had ever seen. His eyes trained on the other she-cat. He was dying to know who she was. "…and this is her new apprentice, Twigpaw." At last, Sunpaw knew who he was talking to. "Why don't you introduce to Twigpaw who is in your patrol?"

Littlewhisker looked at the patrol and started. "Sunpaw, Softfur and his new apprentice Gerbilpaw. All toms!" he added quickly. "Thank you, Stripeddawn. How's the prey running?"

"Good, how about yours?"

"Good. Glad to have spoken, but we must get back to Thornstar and report. I don't want to loose my warrior status."

Stripeddawn's eyes mischievously held excitement. "I don't have to worry about that, now do I?"

Littlewhisker didn't say anything as the WaterClan cats disappeared into the undergrowth.

Thornstar nodded as Littlewhisker told him what happened. Sunpaw was scared to know what he would do about it. Surely they wouldn't star a battle over this.

"What do you know?" Sharpfang sneered to his leader. Thornstar seemed too busy ignoring him to hear this jibe, so Sharpfang continued. "I was right; we need to patrol the WaterClan border more often, and _before_ Stripeddawn moves our border!"

Ashecho turned and hissed at the deputy. "Don't put Thornstar down like that! While you were fretting about one cat, he was out fighting a war!"

Sharpfang didn't respond to Ashecho this time, which was weird considering he thought himself leader already. Maybe, he was…

Thornstar stood to address his Clan. "Let every cat old enough to hunt for their own prey gather around in the Clearing for a Clan meeting!"

As usual, cats came from every den. Curlyleaf and Flarepelt came from the warriors den, apparently having been asleep before the call was made. Breezedapple came over from where she had been sharing tongues with Blizzardfoot. They both seemed jittery. Longfur, and Horsefall came from the elder's den; Smoothcloud had died earlier, behind her followed Cowheart. They had been very old and Heaven Sent had collected them for Heaven Sent's needs. Sunpaw had thought of them as very nice cats, but he agreed with Thornstar that they were better off in Heaven now than they had been on earth.

Now, Longfur and Horsefall were left. Flowertail had joined them too. It had been the day before at dusk. It was time anyway.

"Cats," began Thornstar. "You are wondering why I call you. I am announcing now who will go to the Gathering tonight so you can rest after Sunhigh. Of course Sharpfang, Foxtail, Sunpaw, Dogface and I are going. After those, I want Twigheart, Softfur, Gerbilpaw, Ashecho, Silverfrost, Flowertail, Longfur, Horsefall, Riverpaw, Littlewhisker, and Snowfoot. I'm sorry, Breezedapple, Curlyleaf, and Flarepelt, but I don't think that you will mind not going. Once you go next moon, you'll see why. Okay?"

All three responded with yes.

...

Sunpaw followed the others as they made their way towards the Gathering. Riverpaw was right beside him. "What do you think I'll see when I see Heaven Sent?" he asked his best friend. Riverpaw stared at him.

"When I went, I saw the darkness of night." _That must mean that Riverpaw isn't making Heaven Sent happy!_ He thought. Riverpaw must have read his thoughts, because she laughed, loudly. "I was on guard outside the Light Camp. Thornstar wanted me to make sure there wasn't any StormClan prowling around…." Her sentence trail off and stared at him.

"Riverpaw," he murmured lovingly. "It's okay, I'm not in pain. And anyway, I'm a FireClan cat now. Officially by tonight, I can't leave FireClan." Riverpaw nodded her head in agreement and love.

Suddenly, he bumped right into Dogface. The tom turned around and sneered at him. "Hey, new FireClan apprentice, watch where you're going, we're here, or were you too busy baying attention to your _she-mate_ to notice?" Dogface jeered at him.

Sunpaw stared at him hot with embarrassment. He had known since his night with Darkpelt that Riverpaw liked him, liked him deeply. Sunpaw was not uncomfortable by this, and the scary part was that even with Darkpelt, he was basking in her attention and almost felt the same thing for her.

Almost.

But not quite.

Sunpaw now payed attention to what Thornstar was doing. He was scenting the air, and Sunpaw did too. He scented the acrid tang of HillClan, and the sweet scent of WaterClan. He felt sick when he thought of this morning.

Thornstar gave the signal, and Sunpaw followed him up the slope and into the Circle Quad.

Around him, like his first his Gathering, cats swarmed around him. In front of him, Smashface was talking to Puddletail, having normal conversations it seemed. Sharpfang joined them and Sunpaw shivered when he saw Smashface smile. He wasn't sure which was scarier, Smashface smiling, or Smashface smiling at Sharpfang.

Gorsefang slipped by him and padded up to Dogface and Twigheart. Twigpaw padded past him and walked straight up to a tan she-cat with green eyes. He thought he heard her call the other Larchwing. On the other end of the Circle Quad, a cat sat perfectly still, outlining the sky. It took Sunpaw a moment to figure out who it was. It was Goldenpaw.

* * *

**Ooohh! Suspense. What is Goldenpaw doing at a Gathering? Huh? And where are the others? Nightflower? Greenshade? Blueheart and her kits, Stonekit and Dawnkit? Cherryheart especially?! Well, you're going to have to wait. Hope you enjoy it! r&r.**

**--luvs, MewIcefall  
**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sunpaw watched in horror as Goldenpaw disappeared into the Chocking Weeds; and following him was Stonekit and Dawnkit.

_Oh no!_ Sunpaw thought. _If Stonekit, Dawnkit, or Goldenpaw are caught, then I'm in big trouble, and so is FireClan!_

He crept past Sharpfang, who hissed, "What are you doing, Sunbreath!"

"What," asked Smashface. "You already got your warrior name?"

"No," Sunpaw said respectfully to her. She gasped at Sharpfang's rudeness. "And Sharpfang, I'm going to the StormClan/HillClan side of the Circle Quad, so I can be…alone." He did not wait for the deputy's angered answer, and moved ahead to Chocking Weeds. Inside, he could hear Stonekit, Dawnkit, and Goldenpaw.

"Goldenpaw," asked Dawnkit. "Is this what Gatherings are normally like?" There was a pause.

"I don't know, I never got to go to one. But it _is_ awesome, right?" Goldenpaw's voice was shaking.

Stonekit now spoke, "It is, I wanna go join them. Wait, isn't that Sunpaw?" Sunpaw flicked his ears in their direction, trying to quiet them by acting as though he had just barely heard their conversation.

For a few moments, there was silence, then, "Dawnkit, do you think that we could go out there?"

"Of course not," hissed the she-kit. "We're not known as Stonepaw or Dawnpaw, but _Goldenpaw_ can!"

"Shush now," ordered the apprentice. Sunpaw could hear that he was struggling with the kits, who would soon begin to squeal.

There was a call from behind him, and Sunpaw turned his head to see Fogpaw walking over to him. "Hey Fogpaw," he answered in a hushed mew.

The misty she-cat's head twisted. "Fogpaw, I do not know this Fogpaw. My name is Fogbreath." Sunpaw as surprised at how quickly Fogbreath seemed to have become a warrior. Then, she was much older than him.

"Sorry, Fogbreath." Her eyes lit up at the name. It must have meant a lot to her. Fogbreath stood there, twitching awkwardly.

"Larchwing, Rockheart, Twitchstep and I got our warrior names recently. Larchwing and Rockheart right after the last Gathering; Twitchstep and I just three days ago. It feels like one day before that Mistystar named Fogkit Fogpaw, but I'm Fogbreath now." There was a sad tone in her voice that made Sunpaw wonder if she regretted being a warrior. In her features, there was no sign of it.

There was a call from the Flat Rock as the other leaders jumped on top of it. Sunpaw was glad that he wasn't joining them tonight. He did not want to leap again.

"Thornstar, do you wish to start?" asked Thistlestar.

"Sure; FireClan has five new warriors Flarepelt, Breezedapple, Curlyleaf, Snowfoot, and Littlewhisker." Sunpaw watch as every cat sought out Snowfoot and Littlewhisker. They both had their heads up in pride. There were some cats that were looking for Curlyleaf, Flarepelt, and Breezedapple, but no one saw the three newcomers. "We have one new apprentice. Softfur will Mentor Gerbilpaw." Eyes turned to the lovely young tomcat. Sunpaw noticed that beside him sat Twigpaw, her hazel eyes lovingly looking him up and down.

_Mouse-dung!_ Thought Sunpaw. _They're just apprentices, what does Gerbilpaw have that's so special; they've been training for the same amount of time._

Sunpaw's thoughts did not stretch to the she-apprentice, so she continued to stare at him lovingly. Gerbilpaw seemed oblivious to her inadequacies to follow the warrior code and not love him.

"One new kit, Briarkit, was born this morning. Dappleclaw is very happy. The prey is running fine in FireClan. After tonight's Gathering, we plan on meeting with Heaven Sent at the Light Camp."

Blacktooth, the WaterClan Medicine Cat spoke to his apprentice. "I hope FireClan is okay." Cherrypaw agreed with him.

"Hey," cried Cloudfall across the Circle itself. "Where's Darkpelt?!"

There was a pause, and soon, the Clearing was erupted into questions. Sunpaw heard Goldenpaw ask the same thing behind him. Fogbreath didn't hear, thank Heaven watching.

"Darkpelt is in the nursery, waiting another few moons for her kitting to begin." There was a pause, a stunned silence.

"Darkpelt's carrying?"

"Yes." Sunpaw could hear the tension in Thornstar's voice. He probably hadn't wanted to tell in case anyone wanted to attack FireClan while their best warrior was in the nursery. Sunpaw suddenly felt guilty; it was his fault that Darkpelt was carrying, wasn't it?

"Mistystar, you may speak next," he said.

She nodded thankfully. "Thank you. We have new apprentices, Gorsefang is Mentoring Twigpaw, and Tallfrost has taken on Wingpaw as an apprentice. She has left her kits in the care of Treeheart until then. We have four new warriors: Rockheart, Larchwing, Twitchstep, and Fogbreath." The cats were staring in every direction, finding and picking those warriors from their spots.

"We also have a new queen; Icefall is carrying." Sunpaw looked up and spotted the white she-cat sitting next to Frosttooth. She did not seem to think much of it; she was just staring at Frosttooth, as though expecting answers from her.

"Blacktooth, our Medicine Cat has taken on Cherrypaw as an apprentice." Mistystar nodded, having finished.

Thistlestar began. "We have four new apprentices: Fierceclaw has taken Trunkpaw, Bouldertail has taken Blazepaw, Inkfrost has taken Cricketpaw, Jayfur as taken on Shrewpaw." There was a small silence as the cats turned to acknowledge the new apprentices. "We have no new warriors." The cats nodded and he continued. "Waterecho, our warrior, is currently carrying. Serrafang and Robinpaw have declared that Waterecho's body is not able or fit enough to have kits. We hope that Heaven Sent are kind to her." Sunpaw noticed that Waterecho, the beautiful silver tabby she-cat, was not there. He sincerely hoped she was okay.

The cats began to break apart and head in their separate directions. He said goodbye to Fogbreath and headed toward Riverpaw.

"Sunpaw!" He turned his head and saw Foxtail saying goodbye to Blacktooth, Serrafang, and Robinpaw. He wasn't surprised that she was calling to him; she must be in a hurry to get to where they would meet with Heaven Sent.

"Sharpfang," said Thornstar. "Lead FireClan home. Dogface, Sunpaw, Foxtail and I are going to the Light Camp."

Sharpfang smirked as the orders were handed out to him. Riverpaw looked at Sunpaw with worry in her gaze. She must think it the same as Sunpaw. He didn't think that Sharpfang was a good leader.

He watched as Sharpfang lead FireClan into the distance. In the back was Twigheart flicking her tail goodbye. Sunpaw now knew what it felt like to be a StormClan warrior. He would sit and watch HillClan, WaterClan, and FireClan leave if he were StormClan. Though his fantasy was preferable to living with three Clans instead of four, he was completely aware of the tingly FireClan scent sticking to his fur.

Thornstar nodded his head and this time let Sunpaw take the lead. Sunpaw lead the trough the undergrowth and down the slope. He past the night post station, the bottom of Chocking Weeds. He emerged from the undergrowth and stared around. The Rock Path was beside the buildings next to him. He scented the FireClan StormClan scent on it. Beyond that, he saw Sharpfang leading the warriors into the thick grassy hill and into the camp. It looked like a long distance away, and Sunpaw was suddenly glad that he had found FireClan.

He turned to his left instead and headed to an open hole on one of its sides. Thornstar jumped into it and entered. Foxtail went next, then Dogface, making Sunpaw last.

He was scared of the darkness that loomed ahead of him. It seemed like a long way down for someone so small. Then he remembered how big he was and it didn't matter to him. He leapt into the dark hole.

Thornstar, Foxtail and Dogface could be scented in there, but he could not see them.

"Sunpaw, over here, there is a door to the inside; I will go first, you will follow." Thornstar's voice was deep and unusually mellow.

Sunpaw nodded, then forgot that no one could see him, and responded, "Okay."

Sunpaw heard Thornstar jump up, and then a small light cut from no where. Thornstar's silhouette was outlined against the faint light. Sunpaw realized that the reason that it was so dark was because no moon or stars could reach their light in here and make it bright enough to see.

"Sunpaw, com quick!" Sunpaw ran to Thornstar and leapt up beside him. Once there, he could make out the little space with his whiskers. There was a huge wooden thing blocking his path. A small hole had been cut into the wood and a flap had been put on it. Thornstar was holding the flap back for him. Sunpaw thanked him and entered the Light Camp.

...

Inside, it was dark; not quite as dark as outside the flap, but it was still dark. Sunpaw could make out a huge, wooden, thing sitting in the center. On top of it, strange scents fluttered down to him. At the other end of the clearing, whose floor

was made of some type of cold metal, was another entrance, and another wooden thing.

Strange scents were feeding his nostrils. He could scent a very hot, very spicy Clan from somewhere inside the Camp. Another scent was as cold as a snowy evening, making his eyes water. He could scent a pungent scent of some very strong Clan. It smelled like a pack of dogs. Another smelled as pretty as ivy vines, and yet another smelled of a burning urge to fight. There was a scent of darkness coming from somewhere below the Light Camp.

Foxtail shouted from below, "Sunpaw, now that you are inside, you may _NOT_ speak." She leapt up, and was standing just outside. Dogface was already in and was looking around in the same amount of awe that Sunpaw was. He guessed that Dogface was on guard when he had come.

"Also," Foxtail murmured from outside. "You may not tell anyone what you see or do in here. This is for Medicine Cats, Leaders, and you two to now, got it?"

Sunpaw nodded his acceptance and followed Foxtail as she entered.

She headed toward flat, surfaces, stacked on top of each other going in and upward slant. They were going up and around a bend. Thornstar and Foxtail, were heading up those slates, and Dogface followed. Sunpaw followed both of them up and around the bend.

There was a stretch like a path going down toward a strange den. Sunpaw could see that it branched off towards other dens. The one at the end of the new Clearing was the room that they went in to.

Once inside, Sunpaw saw a strange glow coming from within. He could see some soft thing wrapped neatly in a semicircle around it, a place for cats to sleep on. From the flat look on it, they had. The light, Sunpaw knew, was the Ice light, the light that leaders placed their noses on and Heaven spoke to them. Looked up and saw another strange thing, a flat surface covering a hole. It was strange to him, but he followed the others anyway.

In front of him was the strangest. It was a white…bowl? He remembered that WaterClan had bowl territory, and their territory was surrounded by hills, and dipped in away towards the forest that the other Clan lived in. Was this huge white thing a bowl?

Thornstar leapt in it, Dogface followed. Foxtail motioned with her tail for Sunpaw to get in, so he did. He looked at Thornstar, who had a very confusing look of dread, despair, and anticipation on his face. Sunpaw looked at Dogface questioningly. Dogface just shrugged.

Foxtail hurled herself up to three, round, stone circles attached to the bowl, and with one, careful paw, twisted one.

Water hurled inward and covered the cats. Sunpaw was nearest the waterfall and was the first cat to be wet. At first, it just lapped his paws, then his belly, and soon it knocked his feet out from under him.

Dogface yelped slightly and was thrown against the back of the bowl. Thornstar stood, bracing himself against the water streaming around him, but was sooner than expected thrown off his feet. Sunpaw's eyes were closed, and all he could here was the soft beat of water falling into the pool. It was so quiet, and then Sunpaw opened his eyes. There was a small tint of the fire burning in the light above him. Thornstar was padding hard against the flow of water, trying to swim and breathe. Sunpaw didn't know where Dogface was.

Sunpaw followed Thornstar's lead and pushed with his back feet, instinctively swimming for the surface. His head hit the air and he sucked in air, with some water of course. He coughed and tried to breathe as well. He noticed how high the bowl was filled, and then thought how remarkable it was that it could keep filling.

Foxtail was still sitting where she had been. There was a look of faith on her face. She lifted her paw and twisted the middle circle. The waterfall instantly stopped flooding.

Sunpaw watched as the water sprouted out of some strange area where water goes. It through itself into the air and spread around in a circle shape. The whitish bluish light emanating from the Cold Light turned it even more into a pretty scene. Sunpaw watch it spray down and onto him lightly. Thornstar and Foxtail stared at it as the water drained. Sunpaw was not fighting anymore to stay about the surface of the water; he was staying afloat on his own.

The water drained enough to let Thornstar stand, and then Dogface's head appeared. Soon, Sunpaw was able to stand in the water as it continued to drain. It continued to drain until he was standing with the water completely gone. There was nothing around him now.

Foxtail, who's head had been back as she felt the water hit her, noticed this and turned the water off completely. No more was there the water spring; no more was there a waterfall, there was nothing.

Sunpaw watched Thornstar jump up to where Foxtail was. She brushed her cheek to his and he walked over to the bedding. Dogface did what Thornstar did; Sunpaw noticed that no one was shaking the water from their pelt, so he didn't either as he leapt up to Foxtail.

She stared at him for a moment before she dipped her head to him with complete respect and brushed him.

_Good,_ Sunpaw thought. _The Light should keep me warm. That water was _freezing_!_

Sunpaw was surprised when he lay his head down next to Dogface and pressed his nose into the light. Instead of being warmed up, he was freezing. The cold started in his nose and reached his tail before Sunpaw could pull himself away. He was surprised at the sleep that pulled at him, and after his last though: _This is INSANE!_ …darkness came over him and he fell into sleep.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sunpaw opened his eyes to a bright, misty night clearing. In front of him was the Circe Quad, and on it sat a tiny kit. It was a tortoiseshell she-kit, and it reminded him deeply of Flowertail. Out of the shadows appeared another kit, a much bigger tomkit with the most beautiful green eyes that Sunpaw had ever seen. They reminded him of… Fastkit! He then remembered that Fastkit had those same eyes. He remembered Darkpelt telling him about Trailkit and how much like Flowertail she looked. Could these kits be Fastkit and Trailkit?

"Sunpaw," said the tom, and by the kit's voice, Sunpaw could tell that it was Fastkit. Fastkit was muscular, with a new sense of wisdom that Sunpaw had never seen in a kit before. Trailkit had it too.

"Sunpaw," said the tom again. "You have come. Welcome to Heaven Sent's hunting grounds." Sunpaw could smell the strange scents again. The strong, musty scent of a fight about to happen, and there was the strange scent of dogs, and another of ivy vines, and another of the cold or hot burning scent.

"Fastkit?" he asked. "Fastkit is that you? Is this Trailkit?"

"Sunpaw," said the she-kit. Her voice was small, but he was sure that if she had grown, she would sound like Sandclaw. Sunpaw shuddered at the thought of yet _another_ Sandclaw. "You have made it. Fastkit and I have a lot to say." There was sadness in her eyes, and Sunpaw wondered it she wanted to be an apprentice.

"Actually, may I call you Fastpaw and Trailpaw? I mean, technically, you are six moons."

"No, Trailkit and I did not make it to six moons on earth. You may know our warrior names of choice, if you wish to."

"Sure," Sunpaw looked from one to the other in need to know.

"Fasttooth and Trailshade. Anyway, we must get back on track." The tom's eyes glimmered. "StormClan are missing. This is a problem."

"Yes," said Trailkit. Sunpaw did not speak. These two must on their own tell him what he needed to know. "We know not of their exact location. Some have not been found. Others…"

Right then, the undergrowth on the StormClan border swished and Grizzlycoat walked out. He was carrying a vole.

"Kits, would you like a vole as a gift?" He stopped when he spotted Sunpaw. His eyes did not show surprise. "Sunpaw, I knew that you would come. I apologize for this inconvenience. We must go though. Kits, wait here!"

He padded away, and Sunpaw supposed that the he was to follow him. Grizzlycoat walked to the HillClan border and continued. Sunpaw stopped there.

"Grizzlycoat?" he called in confusion. The brown tom turned his head. "Sunpaw, you may come now. Remember, VenusClan will not be too unhappy!" Sunpaw did not know who VenusClan was, but followed him anyway.

They walked on until they reached a Thunderpath. It was silent. Sunpaw noticed that the hills were bare of all trees, and when they passed a small group of bracken and brambles, he guessed that this was the HillClan camp. Just beside the camp was a huge group of boulders. It stretched for a while until it ended where Sunpaw could not see. Grizzlycoat kept walking on from there.

Sunpaw followed him to the peak of this large hill. In front of him, sprawled out was CityClan. Sunpaw recognized it. It was defiantly farther away than he thought and he now knew why Clover had abandoned him. She had thought that she would never see him again. Now he knew that she wouldn't.

"StormClan," said Grizzlycoat. "The search for them begins here," he pointed at a clump of buildings closer to him. "Speckledflower lives there." The tom began to fade, and as he did, Sunpaw found himself staring at Fastkit and Trailkit. Their eyes were piercing into him, penetrating the very soul Heaven Sent have given him. They murmured from the wind.

"_Out of darkness, a savior comes the sun."_

Sunpaw opened his eyes in what he thought would be a swallowing darkness. His eyes opened just in time to see the blazing cool light of the Cold Light go out. Beside him, Foxtail stirred slightly. It took her a few moments to recover her consciousness. Her head lifted and she sat upright. Her bright amber eyes stared at him widely spread. Sunpaw shifted awkwardly on the bedding they had slept on, his head studying it carefully. Any and every cat in the forest knew that Foxtail was the prettiest, and oddly the most seductive of Medicine Cats. They also knew that if you followed through, she would give you a stern mental scar to remember.

Thornstar sat up next, his amber eyes staring curiously at Foxtail. She stared back. Sunpaw noticed how no one spoke, even though it was morning, and followed through with it. The others waited for Dogface.

Dogface was the last up. The sun was bright and shining, almost at its fullest when he finally shifted where he lay and sat up. His deep brown eyes showed curiosity and importance, though he spoke nothing.

Thornstar let Foxtail signal and she led them down and into the long clearing again. She headed down the twisted wooden steps and down through the herb storage room and directly to the exit at the back. After they pushed silently out, Thornstar took the lead.

"You may all speak now," she declared. Sunpaw wondered why she had said that they couldn't speak, and it took him a moment to realize that he was permitted to vocalize his query.

"Why couldn't we talk?" he asked.

It was Thornstar who answered. "When nearest to Heaven Sent, we are not permitted to tell who or what we saw while speaking to them. We must not speak in there, one for chaos, two so that we don't speak of what we saw to anyone. Silence is also demanded for them to find us."

Sunpaw hardly understood what Thornstar meant, so he just nodded and tried to follow along. They couldn't tell of their experience last night. Gerbilpaw would never know what Trailkit and Fastkit had said. Flowertail would never know that they still loved her. Darkpelt would never know how they were doing. Riverpaw would never know what it was like inside. All of these things that Sunpaw had been subjected to last night that no one had before would never be told. Riverpaw would have to wait; Sunpaw would have to find a way to get her there sometime.

Thornstar's head was down as he walked; thinking and going over everything that he must have been opened to last night. Foxtail was behind them, and her eyes were comforted and considering over what she had seen. Dogface, who had not spoken yet, had a furrowed scrunched over face. He looked confused over something.

Though they could talk, they walked in silence the rest of the way to camp. Once they walked in, Sharpfang stood from where he had sat.

"Thornstar!" he called in relief. He looked strained from watching the camp all night. "I was just about to send a patrol to go get you. What happened?"

Thornstar stared at him silently. "I mean what happened that made you wait?" Thornstar continued to stare at him and then shook his head.

"I would like to see Sharpfang and Foxtail in my den, please! Sunpaw, Dogface, go look to the queens and elders."

Dogface just bowed his head and walked away, still silent. Sunpaw followed, but didn't even try to get Dogface to talk. His curiosity was overpowering him. He wondered what it would be like for the queens and apprentices and elders; those who weren't there to experience what Sunpaw or Dogface had and would never know or even have an idea.

Darkpelt was still asleep when Sunpaw entered the queens den. Dappleclaw was shifting hastily in the back of the den, Briarkit keeping her up as he wined for more food. Jetkit, Waspkit, and Flamekit were thankfully and for the first time sleeping comfortably next to Twigheart. She purred at Dogface as he came in before Sunpaw.

Sunpaw nodded to Dogface and moved to get as much moss from underneath Darkpelt as he could without waking her. As he did so, Sunpaw noticed how big Darkpelt's stomach had gotten. She was closer to kitting than he had thought. It only seemed like half a moon, but time seemed to have flown!

Dogface and Sunpaw cleaned the queens den, and then moved on to the elders. Longfur did not seem pleased to have been woken by Horsefall, and Flowertail didn't even budge.

"Dogface," asked Sunpaw. "Why won't you talk?"

Dogface didn't respond right away, but after a while, "That's none of your business, and I'm not permitted to tell you." His eyes had an important tint to them. "And when Foxtail and Thornstar are done in there, I'm sure they'll want to see us next."

"Sharpfang can't know, why does he get to go there?"

"He won't be told what happened, but he will be informed of what he is supposed to do about it."

Sunpaw at first didn't understand, then, as Longfur moved for Dogface to get to his bedding, Sunpaw did. Sharpfang wouldn't know what the prophecy was, but would know that he was to do something while it occurred.

Sunpaw expected at any moment for Sharpfang to leave Thornstar's den and head to his own, and for Thornstar and Foxtail to call to Dogface and Sunpaw.

It didn't happen. Foxtail and Sharpfang left Thornstar's den and disappeared to whatever den they belonged to. Foxtail looked at Thornstar and you could tell that they were thinking the same thoughts. Sunpaw and Dogface were never called over.

Flowertail twitched and sat upright, staring sadly around the elders den. Sunpaw wondered if she ever thought of Fastkit or Trailkit. Gerbilpaw still probably thought of them as Fastpaw and Trailpaw, even though they were still Fastkit and Trailkit.

Sunpaw looked at her and shivered as though he could still see the wisdom carrying looks of Fastkit and Trailkit blazing into Flowertail's own eyes. It hurt to know how much they still loved her and how little he could do for her pain. It must hurt her more than it hurt Sunpaw. She looked at him hopefully. He stared sadly back, hoping she got the message. To Sunpaw, it seemed that she didn't.

The brambles swished at the entrance and Riverpaw came in. She looked at Sunpaw.

"What's it like inside?" she asked him instantly.

"I can't tell you, can I Dogface?"

The dark brown tom just stared at him. "I don't know. Longfur?"

"Of course! Just not the 'dreams' you may have had."

"Inside…" Sunpaw told Riverpaw everything except the dream, and Black Waters almost killing everybody. He told her about the Cold Light and its reverse affect. He told her about leaving and the strange look in everybodys eyes, including his own.

"That's really weird. I really want to go in now, just to know." He muttered an agreement, but inside, he knew that he already knew.

...

A little more than half a moon after they had gone to the Light Camp, Sunpaw noticed the camp pretty much going back to normal. Flowertail had lost the sad hopeful look in her eyes; Riverpaw quit questioning him. Jetkit, Flamekit, and Waspkit were annoying, as usual. Briarkit was learning to talk and to walk. His eyes were not opening up, though, so he ran into things. Foxtail was looking into that. Darkpelt got along well. She left the camp and ended up at the WaterClan border. A patrol went by, luckily, though, Stripedawn was in it.

Thornstar gave Dogface and Twigheart to take Jetkit, Flamekit, and Waspkit outside the camp if there were at least two warriors with them. Sunpaw went with them once. Dogface personally chose him for the job. A strange sence of pride overcame him that day. He was being chosen with warriors now.

The only difference about it all was that Dogface was being…nicer. He was acting respectfully to Sunpaw, even though he was an apprentice. He volunteered Sunpaw to go on patrols, or to go with Twigheart and his kits, or anything.

Dogface's strange behaviors had not gone unnoticed. Even Sharpfang and Darkpelt were concerned. Foxtail constantly stood at the edge to her den and watched him from a distance, or would sometimes talk to Twigheart for information. Sharpfang would walk around and then offer to take Dogface for a walk. Dogface would then decline his offers. Flamekit and Waspkit were silent near their father and would then say how different he was acting. Jetkit was saying that Dogface was being a scared cat. Dappleclaw didn't say anything, but Twigheart stated her concern. Thornstar was watching from a distance, and talking to Foxtail about it when no one looked. Longfur would even speak of it. The entire camp was concerned for Dogface, though he payed little attention to it.

Sunpaw sat up and stretched in the apprentices den. He looked around the den, looking to see who all was up. Gerbilpaw was somewhere else, apparently not tired since he left the nursery. Dustpaw was very much preparing for his warrior ceremony, and was probably out on patrol. Riverpaw was the only one left, still tired after everything she had been through.

Sunpaw stood over her, watching her sleep. She seemed sound asleep, but he stayed quiet so that she could rest; she did need that sleep. It was then that he realized what would happen if he lost Riverpaw. If she had died last night on post, he didn't know what he would do.

"Oh my gosh," he murmured, using a human term he had heard his Citylegs say. Not wanting to wake her, Sunpaw left the apprentices den.

Dustpaw was somewhere outside the camp, and Gerbilpaw was with him, so neither were there. Jetkit, Flamekit, and Waspkit were wrestling near the Redlines, and Flowertail came rushing down the open slope from the elders den. Longfur followed, guiding a confused Horsefall.

"Jetkit, Waspkit, Flamekit! What are you doing?" she called angrily. The three stopped at once.

"We were just playing, Flowertail," Flamekit explained.

"Yeah, play fighting, it's what kits do, or haven't you heard?" Jetkit muttered hatefully. Waspkit pushed him slightly and hissed.

Flowertail ignored the jibe. "Stop this!" Gerbilpaw entered the camp at this moment. He looked up as Flowertail spoke. "Have you three heard the stories of Trailkit, Fastkit, and Copperkit?" Sunpaw pricked his ears. He had never heard of Copperkit before.

"No," answered the kits, getting in line to hear.

"In my first litter, I had two kits: Sandclaw, our nice warrior, and Copperkit. Copperkit and Sandclaw, back then Sandkit, were playing over by the Redlines, Copperkit fell in and hit her head hard on a couple of out jutting rocks." Sunpaw looked at Gerbilpaw, who had fallen in and landed on that same rock. "Fastkit and Trailkit also both fell in, but they were his by a Red Monster."

Flamekit mouthed the word 'ouch'. Waspkit closed his one eye, the other scrunched in pain. Jetkit didn't look too interested.

"So don't play near the Redlines!" Flowertail then walked away. Sunpaw watched Waspkit turn to Flamekit.

"I'm glad she could help us. I sure don't want to end up like Copperkit, or Fastkit and Trailkit."

"Of course not," added Flamekit.

"I don't really care," Jetkit stated honestly. "They're dead; we don't really need to fret." Flamekit hissed at him and bared her teeth. Waspkit gasped and stared, wide eyed. Gerbilpaw's ears went flat and he stared at Jetkit through slits for eyes.

Flowertail didn't respond to his bad attitude. She just kept walking toward Longfur and the elders den. There, Horsefall watched sadly as she entered and laid down for some rest.

Twigheart came from the nursery and rounded up her kits. Sunpaw noticed how she almost left Jetkit behind and grasped Flamekit and Waspkit and dragged them away. Jetkit followed behind with his head down.

"Well," called Dappleclaw to Dogface. "What do you think of him now?" Her laughter pierced the air as she laughed maniacally at him. "Look at what you made out of your kit!" Dogface bared his teeth in a ferocious snarl.

"You just wait and see how Briarkit turns out!" Sandclaw stared silently ahead.

"I had forgotten about Copperkit," she murmured. "My own sister, killed, and in such a cruel way. I remember the ceremony."

There was a moment of silence before Thornstar exited his den. He stared sadly at Darkpelt in the nursery. "My sister was born blind. Her sibling was eaten by a hawk. This forest isn't very friendly anymore, or ever, actually. I wonder why Heaven Sent would do this to us."

There was no movement from Flowertail, who had apparently fallen asleep.

Snowfoot stared at Littlewhisker. Littlewhisker was small, and would never grow; Snowfoot knew what it was like to have something so close to you go wrong, even if it wasn't meant or mentioned, but it still is there.

Sharpfang, who had been just outside the camp entrance, entered the camp. Sunpaw wondered who _his_ family was. Sharpfang was the only Siamese in his FireClan, or _any_ Clan for that matter. But, the deputy didn't say anything as he walked by. He just entered the warriors den and disappeared behind the curtain of lichen.

Sunpaw looked around his sad Clan. Their remembering brought him back to StormClan, and all of the sad, happy, proud memories there that only he could see. It was he who had had all of the fun with Silverpaw, and with Moonpaw, and Hazelfoot and Whitestar. It was he who had comforted Goldenpaw when he was still a kit. It was he who had witnessed Tigerfang's and Brownstripe's warrior ceremonies. He remembered Stemheart, and Bearfur and Pearfoot. Though, he knew that there were many things that he still did not know. Who was Speckledflower? He had heard her name somewhere. What had happened to Grizzlycoat? Where was Stormpaw? Was Whitestar still alright? What about Liontail. Would he ever see Silverpaw again? That question hit him hard, and when it did, it left him shaking.

Riverpaw's head popped from the apprentices den, and when Sunpaw turned his head to see her coming out, the sun hit her perfectly, finding her like a piece of prey found Moonpaw, perfectly preserving an image of beauty. Sunpaw smiled brightly at her, and he found himself drawn happily to her. He wondered if this is what Riverpaw felt for him.

She smiled brightly back at him, though the look on her features showed confusion. What was making him so…happy?

To her at the moment, it and only it mattered. For whatever reason, Sunpaw was very happy to see her. It was something for her to feel concern for.

Thornstar stood silently and waited for the patrol to come after him. Sunpaw watched as Sharpfang walked silently over to the leader. He murmured a few words before Thornstar vigorously shook his head and demanded something in return. Sunpaw saw the deputy look very surprised if not offended as he raced to the warriors den. He disappeared inside to be replaced by Dogface within a few seconds. Sharpfang exited the warriors den and headed straight to Sunpaw.

"Thornstar wants you and Dogface to go on a patrol with him. He wants to take Foxtail to the river up the slope for herbs," he muttered. Sunpaw bowed his head respectfully and headed in the direction Thornstar stood waiting with Dogface.

"Foxtail will be out here shortly," he informed him as Sunpaw arrived.

They waited patiently for the Medicine cat to show up in silence. After a few moments, the Medicine she-cat appeared and they took off.

* * *

**I didn't get to edit it all, but mind the petty mistakes that every new author makes. I also didn't explain to well what was _really_ going on while he visited the Light Camp. Basically, he got the prophecy. I'm not going to tell you the others just yet...^.^ I hope you enjoy!**

**---Cara Lea**

An exclamation mark makes everything I say more exciting! -Jade Puget


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 23

As they headed up the slope, they were all quiet with anticipation. It was as if they all knew what the conversation would be going on between them would be.

Finally, Foxtail cut the silence.

"I think Flamekit is a better off warrior. Sad to say, I will not be excepting her as a medicine apprentice; for she would have made a great Medicine Healer, but as a warrior, I think her skills are needed there for our Clan."

Thornstar nodded, "I agree. Did you ask Heaven Sent?" There was no response, and then Foxtail changed subjects abruptly.

"Sunpaw and Dogface, Thornstar and I have discussed this. Do you know the prophecy?" There was a big head dip from Dogface and slight head dip from Sunpaw.

"_Out of darkness, a savior comes the sun,_" The prophecy was repeated, and it floated in the minds of those who spoke it.

Thornstar spoke. "I awoke in our camp," he began. "Thrushstar was there. He spoke to me about it."

Foxtail spoke next. "I was in StormClan camp. Rabbitflight, the last Healer before me, told me about the prophecy, and that I wasn't to take any part in its actions."

Sunpaw waited for Dogface, but he walked quietly. Deciding that he should speak, Sunpaw said, "I was at the Circle Quad. I met with Fastkit, Trailkit, and Grizzlycoat. It was Fastkit and Trailkit who actually said the prophecy."

There was a sad glow in Thornstar's eyes. "Grizzlycoat will be missed." He turned to Dogface. "And of you?"

Dogface smiled weakly. "I was in the center of CityClan. I followed a dead cat by the name of Dripfall. He showed me around CityClan and told me some information."

There was a gasp from Foxtail. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me some information," Dogface repeated himself, but would not say anything more. Foxtail did not push.

"Well," said Thornstar. "I think that we should tell the other Clans, HillClan and WaterClan, what we know. Warriors do not need to know, just the leaders and medicine healers. I'll take Riverpaw. Dogface and Dustpaw will go to HillClan with Foxtail; you'll need her to get anywhere near them. Sunpaw and Silverfrost will go to the StormClan stragglers and see how they are doing. Of course, that leaves FireClan in Sharpfang's care. Any questions?"

When no one asked anything, they raced to get their partners. Sunpaw knew he would not enjoy his punishment if Silverfrost, Thornstar's new mate, got hurt.

Thornstar took Silverfrost, Dogface, Foxtail, Sunpaw, Riverpaw, and of course himself aside to talk to them in private. Jetkit, Flamekit, and Waspkit began to play near the center of the clearing, steering clear of the Redlines.

Jetkit flounced at the instinct to show-off. At four moons, these kits were getting annoying. "I hear that Sharpfang is going to be _my_ Mentor!"

"Well," said Flamekit. "I hope I get Foxtail; but if not, Littlewhisker is definitely my choice!"

Waspkit raised his head. "I like Softfur, but since he has Gerbilpaw, and since Darkpelt's in the nursery, I like Snowfoot."

The kits were busy talking about Mentoring, so Sunpaw listened in. He knew that soon, he would be a warrior and have an apprentice of his own. Darkpelt's kit was to be his, or he hoped that at least.

"I hear Briarkit is going to have Brownfur, unless he's busy busying it up with _Sandclaw_!"

The name tore Sunpaw. He had noticed how Brownfur and Sandclaw were getting _very_ close. It was almost scary how many kits they were about to have.

Along with the possibility of a Sandclaw, Brownfur child, there was also a Thornstar Silverfrost possibility, a Redheart Curlyleaf, and definitely a Breezedapple Blizzardfoot possibility. Sunpaw himself had fallen for a she-cat by the name of Darkpelt, hadn't he? Of course, it was _his_ kit about to be born from Darkpelt.

He hoped it looked like Flashstreak had. He had never met his mother before, and she was from _this_ Clan! He had been asking Flowertail, Horsefall, and Longfur, and Flashstreak had yes had a kit by the name Sunkit, who had disappeared along with his mother before apprenticeship. The father of the kit was a young male named Spottedwhisker, who no longer was alive. He had also learned that Spottedwhisker had taught Darkpelt everything that she knew. How ironic.

"Sunpaw!" cried Silverfrost. He rushed over to her. Thornstar and Riverpaw were gathering together, and Dogface, Foxtail, and Dustpaw had just left. "Let's go." Sunpaw nodded and they headed towards the entrance. Sunpaw turned to see Thornstar and Riverpaw take the back exit: the white birch, and disappear over the slope and head to the WaterClan border.

...

Sunpaw scented the StormClan border, very faint by now, as they stepped onto the hard Rock Path. Silverfrost followed him.

"Where is the StormClan camp?" she asked.

"This way," he informed her. They turned and crossed the small Thunderpath. As they raced across the field, strange scent grabbed his nostrils. It was a scent he had scented before, and it scared him to remember it now and here. Silverfrost must have scented it too, for her face screwed against the strange StormClan scents. "Silverfrost, I think we should wrap mud around ourselves until we get there and see what is happening." She nodded her agreement, and together they jumped into the mud. As they did so, the strange scent continued to grow. Hopefully, whoever carried it wouldn't be where they were going. But if it was who Sunpaw thought it was and where they were, then Silverfrost and he needed to be non-scent-able.

After they were done in the mud, he led her through the forest and to the camp wall. The best place to look in was in the side just outside the camp. Inside, there was Nightflower sitting near Whitestar's den. Goldenpaw was playing with Stonekit and Dawnkit near the nursery, and Blueheart was inside almost dead in her sleep. Greenshade was wandering about, Orangekit following her as though his life depended on it. Stemheart sat just outside the elders den, and surprisingly with her sat Reed. Suddenly, out of Whitestar's den, a young cat approached Nightflower. Inside the camp trampled a patrol of young cats, including one that had dog-howled at Flarepelt.

Sunpaw felt Silverfrost beside him shiver with the memory of the battle, the hateful group that had tried to use Blizzardfoot. The terrible memory of battle still fresh inside both of their memories blossomed as this patrol entered and many cats seemed to seep from the shadows.

But why, why were StormClan settling in with the Clique that hated the forest Clans so?

...

Riverpaw followed Thornstar up the top of the slope. Here, he stopped.

"Riverpaw," he murmured. "You lead from here. I'll tell you where the camp is, you lead us to it." She nodded, not wanting to argue with her leader.

She followed down the slope, where she had never been before to be nice to the WaterClan cats. She had only ever been down here to patrol. Mistystar was very respectful and had not moved the border, though Thornstar seemed to be offering it to her.

Riverpaw hesitated at the border. She wanted to be sure that they wouldn't be stopped so soon in their journey. Turning her head to see how the others were doing, she noticed Silverfrost and Sunpaw were on the Rock Path, and that Dogface, Foxtail, and Dustpaw were distracting the WaterClan post, who was a cat the Riverpaw didn't recognize.

Sure that they were safe, she led Thornstar down the slope and towards the forest. It was thick with undergrowth, untouched by the fire that had named her Clan FireClan. She moved forward until they were just outside. Without hesitating, Thornstar leapt into the forest on a path Riverpaw didn't even notice.

From there he led them down a path and went straight onto flat ground. There was the roar of a large river near by, and up ahead, there were a lot of weeds and reeds that were clumped together. It looked like the perfect camp for cats that liked to swim.

As they approached the cluster of plants, a young, dark brown tom exited and hissed at him, his amber eyes narrowed as he spotted the FireClan cats.

"What are you doing here!?" he hissed. Riverpaw was scared, but not Thornstar, who just nodded his head to the young cat. Riverpaw was surprised to find that the young cat was smaller than herself; he must've been an apprentice.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I must speak to Mistystar or Blacktooth." Riverpaw was surprised at the calm that Thornstar portrayed. Certainly he must have been scared.

But he showed no signs of it, and the young tom glared shears. "Wait here," he ordered, and disappeared inside the camp. A few moments later, he came back and hissed, "Come in." He led the FireClan warriors into the WaterClan camp.

Mistystar stood at the ready, and warriors were filing in and around them. Puddletail exited what appeared to be Mistystar's den and headed straight for a group of apprentices.

"Where's Firpaw? She should be back by now. Post surely doesn't take this much time." Riverpaw notice Stripedawn look up with worry. Riverpaw didn't know Firpaw and was guessing that she was the new apprentice to Stripedawn himself.

"I don't know…." started Lynxpaw, but was cut off as the young cat whom Riverpaw had seen on post entered. She gasped at the sight of the FireClan cats in her camp.

"Firpaw!" cried Lynxpaw in worry. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Yeah," raced up a young tom. "What happened?"

"Dogface, Foxtail, and Dustpaw were on their way to HillClan. I didn't even notice Thornstar and this warrior. I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Stripedawn cut in. "You did fine. Thornstar and Riverpaw are here for _some_ reason. And they aren't leaving until we say so, right Mistystar?"

"Stripedawn…." Mistystar warned her large warrior. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't speak. "Firpaw, good job on post. Beetlepaw, excellent job guarding the camp. Thornstar, what do you want, and why do you have Riverpaw with you?"

He moved forward to murmur to her alone, and she nodded. "Rockheart, Fogbreath, here please?"

The two warriors raced over and Riverpaw only heard the word 'assessment' murmured. Excitement tingled in her paws as she realized that Dustpaw, Sunpaw, and she were being assessed today, in another Clan's territory. That excitement turned to worry as she realized what this could mean. Was Thornstar testing to see how they would sneak around in another Clan's territory?

Mistystar padded away with Puddletail and Thornstar. Fogbreath and Rockheart found Riverpaw.

"Hi, nice to see you so soon!" cried Fogbreath. Rockheart murmured an agreement.

"Yeah," she smiled at the nice warrior. "So, who's who?" She instantly leapt to the questioning.

Rockheart smiled. "I had a feeling you'd ask that." They walked around the camp.

The apprentices were: Firpaw, Twigpaw, Beetlepaw, Lynxpaw, and Birdpaw. The warriors walking around were: Shadowclaw, Stripedawn, Roottail, and Gorsefang. The warriors that were either in dens or out accounted for: Twitchstep, Eaglewing, and Thistletail. The queens were: Icefall, Fogbreath, Frosttooth, and that was it. The Medicine cat was Blacktooth with his apprentice Cherrypaw, obviously. Puddletail and Mistystar were obviously the leader and deputy.

Rockheart looked at her so hard she though his eyes would bore a hole in her head.

Suddenly, a piercing scream erupted from the queens den. Turning her head, Riverpaw saw Mistystar disappear inside the den, where kits were being rushed out. There was two almost apprentice kits, one a light gray tom, so light you may not notice. His eyes were a grayish blue, so pretty that Riverpaw was thankful to get to see them. The other was a pure white she-kit with icy blue eyes. Riverpaw was guessing that this was Whisperkit and Cloudkit. There were two other older kits. They looked like they were about three moons. One was a young dark tan male with amber eyes, the other was a light brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes. Rockheart introduced them as Beechkit and Leafkit. There were two very young ones, almost on there second moon. Creekkit and Shorekit.

Another piercing scream filled the air, and when Riverpaw felt a nudge on her shoulder, she turned and noticed Thornstar standing over her.

"I think we should go," he murmured in her ear. She nodded, watching Stripedawn go straight to the nursery, protesting against Blacktooth and Cherrypaw, who were trying to get space.

"If you don't back up," exclaimed Blacktooth. "Then Icefall is going to split in half from our lack of good work!" Suddenly Cherrypaw screeched.

"Blacktooth, help me!"

...

Dogface did not particularly like HillClan, or anyone in it for that matter, but he would be loyal and do what he was told. Thornstar had ordered Dogface, Foxtail, and Dustpaw to go to to HillClan and Robinfrost, their Medicine Cat, and tell them of the prophecy. Dogface wasn't sure he liked that. Foxtail had stopped to talk to an apprentice who was on her first post. Firpaw, or something like that. Her brother, Beachpaw, was bound to come around at anytime to take her place.

Dustpaw was amazed at the HillClan territory. It was completely empty. There were no trees, there was no undergrowth, there was nothing but hills. Not that Dustpaw didn't enjoy hills, but the territory was empty, completely void of everything, and he wondered how HillClan lived. The prey in his territory was absolutely thriving. He was never really _starving_ because his Clan, even with the shortage of warriors, managed to collect enough prey.

But HillClan...cats stuck out, especially some of those that he had seen. He couldn't imagine Bouldertail blending into her surroundings. Yet somehow, they did it, because there wasn't a cat in sight.

Dogface somehow managed to get Foxtail away from the new apprentice, making their trip now shorter. Dustpaw realized that he was no longer in the lead. Foxtail had taken over that, making him just the apprentice who was going along.

Once they were up at the top of the first hill, HillClan scent washing over him, Dogface flicked him with his tail and pointed. Ahead, on the other side other side of the Thunderpath, brambles and bracken covered and area that lead straight to a large boulder field. Dustpaw gasped.

"That must be their camp," Foxtail muttered to him. "Let's get going."

Foxtail carefully led the way to the Thunderpath, which they crossed easily. She moved up and as they passed the bracken/brambles by, a strange wave of HillClan scent came crashing down on him.

Out of nowhere, a young tom leapt out at them, his green eyes vicious, his teeth bared.

"What are FireClan doing here?" he snarled. Dogface narrowed his eyes, but Foxtail padded confidently up to him.

"We're here to speak to your Medicine Cat," she informed him, but he did not lighten up.

Finally, he snapped right in her face, "Don't test me you old prey-meat! I know an invasion when I scent one."

Foxtail began to tremble and stared at him with wide eyes. Dogface did not move one inch, his eyes still narrowed, his face set in stone, but a low growl released itself from his throat. Dustpaw gasped audibly and widened his eyes with a hateful gleam. He was ready to attack now to bring back some respect to his Medicine Cat.

"_Let...us...through!_" There was a dark edge to her voice as she hissed it. When he didn't answer with even so much as a flinch, she screeched very loudly, with it echoing off the mountains. "Do you defy a Medicine Cat?!"

The tom's eyes suddenly widened and he sat up in a defensive crouch as he recognized Foxtail. "Sorry Foxtail," he declared in a rush. "I didn't recognize you." She hissed at him as she walked by. Dustpaw followed his Medicine Cat with Dogface close behind.

Dustpaw realized that he was soon standing in the middle of the HillClan camp...with every cat's eyes on him. He felt his eyes widen at the thought that he was in the middle of a hostile Clan's camp with every cat having heard what had happened outside the entrance.

"So," said a voice from the shadows. Dustpaw jumped at the sound, but didn't make a noise of his own. Thistlestar appeared from the what appeared to be his den. Smashface was close behind him. "I see that Maizeheart is on guard today. He didn't really deserve to be scathed like that, but Skyfoot should've trained him better, oh well." Every word he spoke was crystal clear, every syllable was pronounced with an accent, making him seem more sophisticated. "But," he added with a darker gleam to his eye. "You don't scream without purpose, I could here you from my den. Sometimes, Foxtail, I think you're better off a warrior than a Medicine Cat, for you are very violent...."

Foxtail hissed, silencing the leader. Dustpaw was surprised. Did HillClan forget that Medicine Cats and Medicine Healers are to be treated with the highest respect. Thistlestar was really not taking care of his Clan. It was obvious.

She stuttered to get control over her voice as she said, "The next cat to disrespect me I'm gonna shred to pieces with the will of Heaven Sent, even if they are a Clan leader and in their own camp!"

Thistlestar stared at her with wide eyes. Serrafang and Robinfrost came from nowhere and tried to relieve the situation.

"What's going on her?" demanded the healer. She turned to glare at Thistlestar. "Brother, did you offend Foxtail?"

He just stared at her with the same reaction on his features. Serrafang turned back to Foxtail. "Did my litter-mate break the Code of Honor?" Something clicked in the Healer's head. "Foxtail, why are you here?"

She shook herself, releasing the anger that clung to her. "I'm here to speak to Robinfrost about something rather important." Serrafang nodded.

Robinfrost lead the other cat away from the turmoil, showing her the way to the Medicine Den. Instantly, the clearing became less tense, and everyone seemed to separate into groups.

"Dustpaw," cried a young, recognizable voice. "Come over here!" Dustpaw turned, flicking to Dogface.

"Dustpaw," hissed the tom. "Be careful what you say." He nodded respectably to the warrior before rushing to join Rosepaw and Shrewpaw.

"Dustpaw," inquired the gray she-cat lovingly. "What brings you here?"

He shied away from her gaze, her piercing blue eyes. "Something Foxtail wanted to say to Robinfrost. I think it was about a prophecy." She nodded and gaped.

"I'd heard about that at the last gathering. Thornstar said that he was going to the Light Camp!"

"Yeah," agreed Dustpaw, wanting to change the subject. He looked around, noticing that everyone was talking with a worried gleam in their eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She noticed his concern with a gleam of her own in her eyes. Shrewpaw's head was on his front paws.

"Should I...?" she asked herself. She nodded. "One of our apprentices, Fierceclaw's actually, disappeared recently. We're trying to follow her scent, but it leaves our territory." She glanced at Shrewpaw. "Fierceclaw, Waterecho and Shrewpaw are crushed. Cricketpaw seems to take little notice to her sister's disappearance, Blazepaw is busy enough with himself, Falconpaw is too wrapped up in Cricketpaw's loving him to notice, and himself." She started to kneed the ground absently. "Shrewpaw is the only sibling who cares, I'm the only non-related apprentice who cares, Fierceclaw and Waterecho are the only warriors to care. Naturally, Thistlestar wants his apprentice back, if only to show that we're not a weak Clan. Smashface cares kinda, but probably for the same reason as Thistlestar. Lord if she became leader, we'd go to the pit-hole. I'd rather lead the Clan myself..."

"Which apprentice?" he asked.

"Trunkpaw," she answered. Dustpaw almost laughed at the name, but caught himself just in time. He didn't need to get mauled by the enemy, and he couldn't forget that no matter how friendly Shrewpaw and Rosepaw were, they were the enemy.

"So," he said, changing the subject. "What do you want your warrior name to be?"

Shrewpaw snorted. "Probably Shrewfoot, or Shrewtail. Why?"

Dustpaw did not answer Shrewpaw's question. "What about you, Rosepaw?"

"Either Rosetail, or Roseclaw, or Rosestorm. What about you?"

Dustpaw shrugged. "Duststream, Dustflight, Duststorm, I don't know, as long as I never have to do a post again, I'm happy!" Rosepaw seemed confused by this confession, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, there was a snarling in the clearing. They turned to see that Dogface was facing an older dark she-cat with the brightest yellow eyes that Dustpaw had ever seen. He raced to the warrior's side.

"Dogface," he asked, confused. "Do you know her?"

"Of course," continued the tom as though Dustpaw hadn't asked anything. "You should've stayed away from us when you had the chance. I can't let you do this now!"

The she-cat just laughed. "You know that, Jetkit is just like you. I knew as soon as I saw him, that he was your son. He says he wants to be just like you. I should tell him what a failure you are!"

Dogface bowed his head in shame for a moment before he lifted his head in a vicious snarl. "Where is he!?"

The she-cat was laughing viciously. "Flamekit keeps talking about this 'StarClan' that we're going to discover. Let's hope that she doesn't forget like her precious mommy! I mean, of all cats, why did you choose her? Twigheart isn't a warrior!"

"No," he murmured. "Waspkit..."

"Is with us too," she stated matter-of-factly. "Don't worry, they're being very good."

Dogface stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes before shouting, "Yellow Gem, where are my kits!?"

She smiled a smile that wasn't really a smile at all, more like a snarl. "They're safe." That was all that she would say.

"How did you get in here anyway?" he asked in a growl. She smiled.

"Thistlestar needs to train his warriors. That Maizeheart is too easy. Bouldertail is harder, but I _could_ outrun her."

Dogface hissed and before anything more could be said, the she-cat took off, shouting over her shoulder, "You should really take better care of your kits, Dogface!" There were growls and snarls and HillClan warriors raced after her. Thistlestar appeared out of his den.

"I want all _Fire_Clan cats out of my camp right now! I want my warriors with me! We're going to get all _invaders_ out of our camp!" he shouted. Foxtail bounded over that the three cats raced out of the HillClan camp with the shouting behind them the entire time.

...

Riverpaw and Thornstar made their way to FireClan border. As they were leaving, she ran into a patrol making their way into the camp. Tallfrost was in the lead. Behind her stood two cats that Riverpaw didn't recognize. One was a lovely white she-cat with beautiful hazel eyes. The other was a tan tabby she-cat that Riverpaw didn't recognize.

"Tallfrost," greeted Thornstar. The minty she-cat nodded. She looked agitated, as though something were bothering her.

"Tallfrost?" asked the apprentice that Riverpaw didn't already know. Riverpaw let Thornstar do the talking.

"You're an apprentice?" he asked. She nodded, bewildered. Thornstar gave no notice. "What's your name?"

"Wingpaw," she admitted. She stared proudly. "This is my Mentor, Tallfrost, and Mintpelt." she flicked her tail to the warrior. Thornstar nodded before heading away. Riverpaw followed him with conviction, trying to emphasize that she would protect him if it came to that. No cat moved, not willing to break the peace that seemed to enfold them. Tallfrost turned to the apprentice.

"Wingpaw," she said flatly, though there was a warning somewhere within the words. "We'd better go report to Mistystar...."

"Mistystar's kinda busy," admitted Thornstar. Tallfrost instantly gave a gasp of suspicion and darted inside, her fur ruffling. Wingpaw and Mintpelt were right behind her. Thornstar took his chance to leave.

They bounded through the undergrowth covered forest in a rush, trying to avoid seeming like it at the same time.

Suddenly, two older kits stomped out of the undergrowth. One was a small brown tomkit with beautiful amber eyes, the other tomkit a small, deep gray/blue with icy eyes.

"Hiya!" called the brown one. "I'm Wind..."

"Windkit," his the blue/gray. "Don't give us away, they might hurt us!"

"Deepkit," Windkit said. "I think you just did." They were _kits_!

Thornstar stared down at them. "Windkit, Deepkit, what are you doing so far from your camp?"

Windkit still spoke up in their honor. "We went hunting, and _caught_ something." He shoved a small, depriving vole toward them. Riverpaw cringed; this would not feed much.

Windkit seemed proud of his catch, and stood with his head high. Thornstar stared down at him with an eager gleam in his eye..

"You know it's against the warrior code for kits to hunt." He glared at them and Riverpaw realized that he was wondering what was wrong with WaterClan. "Why were you hunting?"

"Because our Clan needs food," Windkit said vaguely. Thornstar growled.

"Why?"

"Mistystar says that we don't have enough territory. I think she plans on attacking the borders for more." Thornstar growled low in his throat, and for the kits sake, Riverpaw stepped in between him and the kits. He didn't seem to notice.

Deciding to try to change the tense subject, Riverpaw asked, "Who is your mother?"

The kits stood up taller. "Tallfrost, but we live with Treeheart now." Thornstar's eyes widened in disbelief as he hissed,

"_Kits..._" Riverpaw moved in between them, trying to move Thornstar back toward the border and the kits moved toward the WaterClan camp. The poor kits were cowering in fear, their was a defiant glimmer in their eyes. Almost as soon as Riverpaw had backed the hissing, snarling Thornstar away, the kits were off like flies and gone before either cat could react. She turned on Thornstar.

"What were you thinking!?" she cried in horror, though she didn't want to sound too authoritative, she had to do something. "They were just kits, for Heaven's sake. They don't know _what_ they're saying."

Thornstar just turned and dashed as fast as possible to the border. Though Riverpaw was frightened and worried, she was right behind them. At the border he slowed down, and by the time they reached the FireClan camp, he was walking, a worried gleam in his eye.

Inside, Riverpaw noticed that the camp was in chaos. Dogface and Twigheart sat together, at the nursery. Sunpaw and Silverfrost were sitting side by side next to the apprentice's den, and Dustpaw and Foxtail were in a hustle. Sharpfang seemed to be the head of it all, for he was sitting tall next to Thornstar's den. Cats would wander up to him, then away again without more than a few words spoken.

"Thornstar!" Sharpfang called. "Thank Heaven you came back." Thornstar's expression showed his confusion. Sharpfang explained, "Three of our _rowdy_ kits thought that because their parents took them outside the camp walls for walks that they could go anywhere they want and left. Jetkit, Flamekit, and Waspkit have disappeared outside the territory somewhere."

Thornstar's sharp caterwaul filled the camp. Those who weren't already working on something looked up to see what had upset their leader. Thornstar moved swiftly over to the dead tree and stood upon it to address the Clan.

He did not give out his usual call to get their attention, he already had it.

"As you all know," he called. "Three of our kits have disappeared. The reason is because their parents have taken them out of our camp, but, this will be discussed later." All eyes turned to Dogface and Twigheart sitting side by side. They didn't return the malevolent looks. Foxtail stood forward.

"Thornstar, with HillClan, a strange cat told us she had the kits," there were jeers in disbelief. "We think she was with the Clique." More jeers, this time of hate instead, filled the camp.

Silverfrost stepped forward. "Thornstar, Sunpaw and I saw the Clique living with the StormClan stragglers in their camp. Could this be where the kits are?"

More jeers and hoots filled the clearing, and Thornstar had to call out to make them calm down.

"I shall send a search party consisting of two warriors who are capable." He closed his eyes, and chose carefully. Dogface would know his own kits. "Dogface, you know your kits, you may go. Talk of punishment will be later." Sunpaw would know the difference between kit-scent, Clique-scent, and Clan-scent. He was very young, but Thornstar was thinking of making them warriors soon anyway. "Sunpaw, you know StormClan territory, you may also go." More jeers filled the clearing, even Sharpfang, his loyal deputy, had a look of disapproval on his face. Thornstar noticed Sandclaw stand up.

"Yes, Sandclaw?"

"Sunpaw is going?"

"That's what I said."

She hissed silently. "I think a more experienced _warrior_ should go Thornstar."

He stared at her. She continued. "Sunpaw is only an apprentice with barely any fighting skills! What is he to do if they were attacked full on? He wouldn't know how to protect himself, let alone three kits!"

Someone in the clearing called out, "Traitor!"

"Who favors StormClan?"

Sunpaw sat with his ears back. Why did _he_ have this reputation.

Thornstar growled through his bared teeth, "Sunpaw has proven time and time again his loyalty to FireClan! We needn't worry if he shall betray us for the prey-stealers living in StormClan camp!"

There were still yowls of protest. The leader threw his head back and screeched, "Be quiet!" When all was quiet, he said, "Sandclaw, I understand your reasoning, but Sunpaw has lived in StormClan once and knows the scent of our kits. He was there for the raid on the Clique and knows all three scents. I believe that he _does_ know how to protect himself. Not only that, but Dogface will be there. This warrior I'm sure will protect his kits. We do not have time to discuss this further, these kits are in danger!"

Sunpaw was scared. How dare they call him disloyal, after all, he was selected to _save_ them, wasn't he? But then he saw the encouraging looks from other clanmates, like Riverpaw, Dustpaw, Ashecho, and Foxtail. At least _some_ of his Clanmates respected him still. "Thornstar," called Dogface. "You're right. I'll make sure everything goes good." The leader nodded and thanked him properly.

"Thank you Dogface, thank you Sunpaw. Now go, and hurry back!" The cats were calling them good luck as Sunpaw and Dogface swiftly turned and ran out of their camp. They ran and the sounds of the love and comfort and fear of the camp faded behind them. Sunpaw didn't look back as lightening clashed overhead.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sunpaw stared out of the undergrowth and bracken that Dogface and he were hiding in. The journey there had been a hard one, especially since Dogface was pushing so hard. Rain was going to fall and ruin the scent trail they were following. It could have been worse, though, and Thornstar had been right, Sunpaw had been able to follow the trail.

Now, staring into the camp, Sunpaw could see that this was going to be harder than he had thought. There were enemy warriors everywhere. What had Nightflower let be done? This was disastrous, and went against the warrior code.

Star Spirit was sitting somewhere within the throng, and the scent of Jetkit, Waspkit, and Flamekit hit his mouth harder than ever on the trail so far. It would be so easy. Maybe, if he had a friend within the enemy...

It was his lucky day. Right then, Goldenpaw came out of the apprentice's den and crossed to the entrance. He told the guard there that he was hunting.

Sunpaw took off after the apprentice, trying to talk to him. The fronds swished where he flew past. Soon, he recognized the trail they were on. They were heading deep into the forest, almost to his oldest home. They were heading toward the CityClan border.

Goldenpaw suddenly stopped. He wasn't walking anymore, so Sunpaw thought maybe he should talk to him now. He walked out and whispered, "Goldenpaw!" Surprise filled him when the black tom apprentice turned around and hissed in his face. He started screaming,

"Get off our territory Fire-cat!" he leaped at Sunpaw, but Dogface leapt out of the bushes in time to throw him off.

"Come on!" shouted Sunpaw to Dogface. "I know a safe place to hide..." The warriors turned in time together and ran as fast as they could to get out of StormClan territory.

...

Sunpaw felt uncomfortable in the confines of his old CityClan home. The fence stretched around them in strange, trapping way.

As soon as they were in the garden, Dogface demanded an explanation. "What was _that_ all about? And where are we? Why are we _here_ of all places?"

Sunpaw had to explain himself. "I was born into CityClan. Silverpaw found me and attacked me, but Whitestar excepted me into the Clan. Hazelfoot, my old Mentor, taught me as much as she could in the short time I was there. Moonpaw and Silverpaw were my best friends. Yellowpaw was too. Then, the battle with HillClan and FireClan came, and I was caught by Thornstar. He brought me into FireClan, and I knew I had a destiny to fulfill. I did my best, but this just isn't working." He sighed. "I guess that CityClan still has its affects on me..."

"No," said Dogface bravely. To Sunpaw's surprise, he sounded actually genuine. "Sunpaw, you are a great warrior. You have good fighting skills, great hunting skills, make friends easily...you _take care_ of the Clan, better than any other apprentice we have. Riverpaw may be able to take care of the queens as well as she has so far, but you are a great _warrior_."

Sunpaw felt his confidence grow with every word. Dogface was right. Even born _to_ CityClan, he was born _for_ FireClan.

"So," said Dogface, his speech clearly over. "This is what I had in mind..."

...

Sunpaw and Dogface lie down in the Mudpools outside the StormClan camp. The Mudpools were pools of mud that Sunpaw had only heard of but had never been allowed to see.. They were as bad as Liontail and Grizzlycoat had described them as.

Whitestar's den is what stood out the most. Inside, they could tell the kits were hiding. One of Star Spirit's mates was in with them. Flamekit, Waspkit, and Jetkit seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation. They would whimper sometimes, but other than that, they wouldn't talk much. Finally, they started jabbering about Dogface and Twigheart.

"You think Dogface will _save _you?!" snorted the mate, which turned out to be Yellow Gem.

There was a loud snicker, and after the she-cat had quieted down, Jetkit said sternly, "Yes."

She laughed louder than before, but this didn't daunt the children's view on things.

"Your mommy and poppy aren't coming to save you. Well, we hope they will so we can kill them once and for all. But don't think you're getting out of this alive!" Dogface snarled threateningly. Sunpaw flicked him with his tail to quiet him up, not caring who was the older.

"But they are," said a quiet, measured Flamekit. "StarClan told me so." In the quiet that followed her words, you could guess that the cats within Whitestar's cave were dead. Finally, there was a swish and Yellow Gem's ugly form appeared in front of their eyes and Sunpaw had to quickly move behind Dogface's brown form to hide his own yellow pelt.

"Robin's Fly," she hissed out of the den. Sunpaw could just make out the cats' before his very eyes. "Go tell Star Spirit what this brat just said." The tom was on his feet instantly, eager to do what the she-cat told him.

"Nows our chance," Dogface whispered to him quickly. "I'll go in and fight Yellow Gem off, you get the kits."

"Dogface—" But the brown warrior cut him off.

"Sunpaw, I have fought this _maggot_ before and I know how to fight her. She ruined my silent vigil! I will kill only if necessary. But you have never fought her in battle and do not understand the harsh, unfair way she fights. You must get the kits." He left Sunpaw with no argument.

Dogface crept silently through the forest to stand just outside the den. Without wasting time, he launched inside and screeching greeted Sunpaw's ears from within. He did not hesitate and ran into the den. Dogface and Yellow Gem were writhing on the floor. He was struggling to keep a hold of her.

"Sunpaw," cried his voice from underneath Dogface's form. She turned fiery yellow eyes to glare piercingly at him. "Get the kits! The kits!" cried Dogface through his struggles. Sunpaw turned his head and skimmed the cave. Whitestar's den was huge. It must have been carved out by a river a long time ago...

The kits were in the far corner, their eyes widened in terror. Sunpaw ran to them. Waspkit was staring at him in silent plea to get away from the danger he knew was coming. Jetkit sat staring up at him with a fighting glee in his eyes. Though her brothers seemed to notice the commotion between her father and their capture, Flamekit was completely oblivious. Her eyes were staring elsewhere. She was focusing on something Sunpaw couldn't see. He shivered at the memory of her saying, "StarClan has told me so..." especially since StarClan couldn't exist, and there was only Heaven Sent as the prophecy-seeing guides. What had she meant? Was it possible there were others? He decided to let it go for now.

"Come on," he called, gathering Flamekit in his jaws. The others ran faster than he could with a kit in his jaw and they ran fast out of the leader's den. Dogface broke away from Yellow Gem, grabbed the other two kits with a jaw larger than it looked and took off with them. Sunpaw was forced to keep up.

They were soon running through the forest. Two patrols searching for them had already passed. Somehow, Sunpaw had been able to hide his glowing pelt with his mouth full of kit. They were nearing the edge of the forest when yet another patrol passed them on their way to camp. Sunpaw had to jump into a bush at the scent of them. Dogface stood utterly still. If Dogface stood still enough, and his two black kits joined him, they could get away with not being seen. Sunpaw was not so lucky, being born yellow pelted. Flamekit was also not able to get away with something so simple. She was bright orange and white, not as good a camouflage. In Sunpaw's opinion, it was worse.

The patrol walked by so close that Dogface was struggling to stay so still. In the group was Reed. His eyes passed over Sunpaw's hiding spot and he stopped, eyeing Sunpaw suspiciously. Sunpaw tensed, ready to fight if it came to that. Reed turned his head, opened his jaw, then after scenting the air carefully said, "I smell nothing, see nothing, hear nothing, for there is nothing here." The cats turned to stare at him, but he did not give Sunpaw away. Sunpaw silently thanked the cats as they followed Reed away. His eyes glanced nervously at Sunpaw before leading the patrol in the opposite direction. Sunpaw saw the look the old cat had given him and was more than thankful than before.

Dogface, now more urgent than ever, took off running, forcing Sunpaw to keep up. With the kits gathered, they flew without stopping over the Thunderpath and ran faster still, now that they were off of StormClan territory, across the meadow. They were so fast, Sunpaw didn't notice where he was until he stood, panting, in the middle of the FireClan camp.

He set Flamekit down, and she looked up at him gratefully. He smiled to her encouragingly, but she seemed encompassed with worry. Waspkit was staring blankly ahead as though afraid of what would come next. Jetkit just kept staring around the camp, waiting for the welcome home.

Most of the Clan had gone to bed. A couple of apprentices and warriors had paced in worry for the stolen kits, and in the nursery, Twigheart had cried to the other queens, but now, there was silence.

Warriors and apprentices huddled at the entrance to their dens and stared in disbelief and relief. The kits were safe, Dogface had saved them. Sunpaw had saved them.

Sharpfang appeared at the edge of the warrior's den and stared in horror. Sunpaw had actually accomplished that mission Thornstar had sent him on. Then, Thornstar was with Sunpaw. Cats were surrounding them, and Sunpaw didn't know what to do. It was obviously worrying Flamekit, for she curled closer to Sunpaw at the sight of all of them. Foxtail came rushing through the crowd and stared at the gentle she-cat with relief plastered over her face.

"Flamekit," she called gently. Flamekit's eyes flickered to her and back to the crowd, then back to her again. Foxtail and Thornstar saw what was happening instantly. He turned and leapt onto the tree trunk, getting the Clan's attention while Foxtail gathered the kits.

"I am proud to announce that the kits are safe!" he called and was rewarded with cheers. "With this news, I actually have naming ceremonies that should be done now..." he leapt down. The kits were escorted to the center of the cat's again, but now there was a wide berth that would protect the kits from the onslaught was questions.

"Flamekit, I know that you wanted to be a Medicine Cat; do you still wish this?" The tiny she-kit threw Foxtail an apologetic look before answering him with,

"No."

"Well then, I will surprise the Mentors." He looked around the Clan, resting his eyes on Riverpaw and Dustpaw, who were sitting together near the front and started the ceremony, turning his amber gaze to the soon to be apprentices before him. "Flamekit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

"I do."

"Then, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Flamepaw. Littlewhisker will be your Mentor." There was a small cheer as the small, tabby tom stepped forward to except his first apprentice gleefully. They touched noses and moved to the edge of the crowd. Flamepaw stared at the ground between her paws as she joined the Clan at last.

"Waspkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to do whatever your Mentor tells you no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

"I do."

"Then, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Wasppaw. Snowfoot will be your Mentor." The white she-cat looked generally surprised at being chosen, but received her first apprentice with a respectful gleam in her eyes. She padded to join the Clan with Wasppaw following her, unsure of what to do.

Finally was Jetkit's turn. He looked upset at being chosen last, but happy that he was getting his name.

"Jetkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to do whatever your Mentor tells you no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

"I do." Something was off in the way he said it that made shivers run down Sunpaw's spine.

"Then, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Jetpaw. Brownfur will be your Mentor." The brown warrior seemed pleased with himself at getting his first apprentice and marched forward happily to receive it. Jetpaw also looked pleased at finally getting his new name at last.

"Flamepaw, Wasppaw, Jetpaw, Flamepaw, Wasppaw, Jetpaw!" the calls were cried out. Everyone was celebrating the kits' naming ceremony that no one noticed Thornstar sill standing where he had been until he cried out.

"There is more naming to be done!" From somewhere near the nursery, Briarkit looked up hopefully. Luckily, Dappleclaw came and grabbed her son and strode away.

"I think that Dustpaw, Riverpaw, and Sunpaw have earned their warrior names." Excitement coursed through Sunpaw. So he wouldn't be sharing his den with Jetpaw after all. He noticed strangely that Darkpelt was coming to the far, right edge of the crowd, joined by Redheart and Sandclaw. The warriors were actually going to sit together!? Well, it seemed right, since it was their apprentices getting their names.

Thornstar took the Clan's attention again. "Dustpaw, step forward." The brown apprentice did as told. "Do you, Dustpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code at all times, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dustpaw held his head high. "I do," he answered evenly.

"Then, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Dustflight. Let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!" There were cheers from the gathered cats as the newly named Dustflight bowed his head to lick Thornstar's shoulder as Thornstar touched his head to Dustflight's forehead. He then turned to stand and stare proudly at Sandclaw.

"Riverpaw, step forward." Her eyes shown as she obeyed as an apprentice for the last time. "Do you, Riverpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code at all times, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Her head up, she said determinedly, "I do."

"Then, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Riversong. Let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!" There were more cheers, most of them from the sweet group of queens and elders from the back, but even Sharpfang called loudly for her naming. She moved over to stand in front of Redheart. Redheart smiled back encouragingly.

"Sunpaw!" Sunpaw was surprised to hear the conviction Thornstar said his name with. Sharpfang narrowed his eyes at the tone.

Sunpaw moved to stand in front of his leader. Thornstar stared at Sunpaw with genuine love in his eyes.

"Sunpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code at all times and to protect and defend _your_ Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sunpaw couldn't help but wince at the word _your_. It symbolized the fact that he wasn't a Fire-cat, that he wasn't even forest-born. But something in it made him determined to be the better warrior of FireClan. He was proud to see Thornstar standing above him and was surprised that he was glad it wasn't Whitestar. She was a good leader to a good Clan, but not _his_ Clan. Now, he thought he understood what Darkpelt meant when she had told him all those moons ago that he would learn what it takes to be a warrior.

He held his chin high, and stared into his leader's eyes. The way Thornstar looked at him, this was his plan all along. He added his own conviction to his voice when he said for certain, "I do."

Thornstar smiled. "Then, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Sunstorm. Let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!" Thornstar touched his nose to Sunstorm's own and Sunstorm licked his shoulder respectfully in return. He turned and stared proudly at Darkpelt as he moved to his swollen Mentor. She smiled blindly at him.

"You may touch noses," Thornstar said to them warmly. The sound of his new name being called filled Sunstorm happily. This was the beginning of a new dawn. He touched Darkpelt's nose and brushed her cheek happily. All she said throughout the new pain of not being a watched-over-respected apprentice anymore was, "Sunstorm, if I do say so myself, I think that name fits you."

Thornstar announced clearly, "As a ritual passed down through the seasons, the new warriors must sit silent vigil while the rest of us sleep. Tomorrow, the new apprentices will be taken out, and the Clan will move on. We will prepare for the Clique's counter-attack tomorrow. Until then," he turned to Dustflight, Riversong, and Sunstorm. "Stay silent."

He smiled and disappeared into his den behind the lichen. Sharpfang moved forward, congratulated Dustflight, and warned them to be vigilant. Sunstorm looked at Sharpfang proudly, but Sharpfang glared at him so hatefully that Sunstorm's happy smile faded into a hurtful scowl. Sunstorm kept his eyes on Sharpfang's back as he disappeared into the warrior's den. What was the reason for Sharpfang to ruin Sunstorm's happy moment? Sunstorm knew why. Hate. Sharpfang hated him, for he was not a FireClan born warrior. Something had to be done about the deputy before he hurt his own warrior.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sunstorm had never been so tired before in his life. The sun was rising above the distant mountains. Sunstorm was extremely happy to see the sun. He had been up _all_ night and hadn't even been able to sit too still. He had guarded the camp silently, and as the Clan began to wake up, the idea of talking seemed alien to him.

Thornstar was the first to awake. His broad, huge form moved to the warrior and deputy, Sharpfang. Sharpfang and Thornstar spoke silently to each other, the Siamese's dark tail twitching. Finally, Thornstar released his deputy to move away. Sunstorm felt sick as Sharpfang moved over to him.

"Dustflight," he ordered casually. "Go to the nursery and see what help you can be to the Queens. Then you may sleep." The brown tom dipped his head and raced off, the idea of sleeping a welcome one. "Riversong, see what the elders need, whether it food, water, exercise, guarding, work on their den, or even company, you do it for them. After they dismiss you, you may get some sleep." With a respectful nod to her deputy, Riversong disappeared to help the elders. "Sunstorm," Sharpfang cut his thought, smiling cruelly. "Go on patrol with Brownfur and Jetpaw at the WaterClan border and make sure there's no activity there.. I want you, afterward, to hunt for the Clan. It is important to keep the Clan strong in it's moment of defense. After you have hunted, you may sleep." Sunstorm snarled as he dipped his head respectfully, muttering,

"Yes, Sharpfang." before disappearing to do his duties. He looked up and saw Brownfur and Sandclaw talking.

"You'll be fine," she murmured to him gently. He only stared at her apprehensively. "No, really. Having an apprentice isn't that bad...I miss Dustflight."

"Yeah, well, I'm worried. Jetpaw..."

"Brownfur," called Sunstorm as he approached. "Sharpfang wants us on patrol. You, me, and Jetpaw?"

The brown warrior whirled to glare at Sunstorm before understanding dawned on him.

"Sure," he said, smiling. "Yeah, that'd be great..." Sunstorm nodded. His eyes strayed longingly to the warrior's den. Brownfur and Sandclaw lowered their voices, but Sunstorm wasn't trying to hear them.

Moments of peace and quiet were rare when it came to FireClan. You had to constantly work to keep the Clan safe, and you had to hunt for others in the Clan. Sunstorm knew this very well. Sunstorm's moment of peace and quiet was gone when Wasppaw came from the apprentice's den, eyelids fluttering.

"Wasppaw," ordered Brownfur. "Go get Jetpaw. We're going on the dawn patrol." Wasppaw, thoroughly confused at being told what to do by a cat that _wasn't_ his Mentor, turned to fulfill his assignment.

A moment later, Jetpaw came out of the apprentice's den, a look of pride on his face. He had slept in the apprentice's den last night, not the nursery.

"Jetpaw," started Brownfur. "We're going on a patrol with Sunstorm." Turning to the yellow pelted warrior, he asked, "Did Sharpfang say where?"

"WaterClan," Sunstorm informed him. "Sharpfang wants to be sure there's no activity there." Brownfur nodded, then asked shyly,

"Can we walk up to the Circle Quad first and move down from there?"

"Sure," Sunstorm agreed. "Let's go." He lead the patrol of warriors out of the camp through the entrance, so that Jetpaw could see the forest beyond.

Brownfur said, "This is the forest with no undergrowth. As you can tell." Jetpaw snorted, but didn't say much. To Sunstorm, it was as if he was _trying_ to be a good apprentice. Sunstorm lead the cats out of the forest and on the familiar trail over the trodden earth that lead to the Circle Quad. Brownfur was saying, "This path leads to the great sandy circle where our Gatherings take place, the Circle Quad!" Jetpaw nodded his understanding, but didn't say anything. As they continued to walk, Sunstorm thought that it would be better if he stopped where they usually did when they went to Gatherings.

As he stopped, Jetpaw spoke for the first time. "What are we doing?" His voice only slightly showed excitement. He sounded as though he had been through all of this before, but he was excited to _see_ it for the first time.

Brownfur spoke. "This is where we stop when we go to Gatherings." He shot Sunstorm a grateful look. Sunstorm raised his eyebrows to show that he was waiting on Brownfur. Brownfur smiled at the sign of impatience.

"We wait here for Thornstar to give the signal: two twitch of the ears." Jetpaw nodded at the information, and opened his mouth to ask something, but Brownfur cut him off. "You might not go to the next gathering." Jetpaw's face fell, so Brownfur added, "Thornstar likes to take more experienced warriors, and we barely have half a moon left. Foxtail has already taken the journey to the Light Camp, and that marks the half way point. We might only have about a quarter moon left." Sunstorm realized for the first time that he was going to the Gathering as a warrior. It made him almost swell with pride.

Brownfur was ready so Sunstorm continued onward. They made it to the Circle Quad, and Jetpaw was more than silent from the sight of it. They continued on the WaterClan border, not running into anyone or anything, and then they were too soon at the edge of the forest, where undergrowth was growing, though not to thickly.

Sunstorm, remembering his promise to Sharpfang, hunted down a rabbit and a filed vole. Jetpaw tried his hand at a shrew, but lost it as it slipped away. Brownfur tracked and caught the shrew, showing Jetpaw some technique. This interested his apprentice, who began to talk some.

Sunstorm lead his patrol into the camp through the fallen birch. Gerbilpaw was sitting outside the apprentice's den. Flamepaw was sharing tongues with the older apprentice. Sunstorm realized for the first time that Gerbilpaw was the oldest apprentice in the group. There were only four apprentices now. Gerbilpaw, Flamepaw, Wasppaw, and Jetpaw. Sunstorm's stomach clenched. He shouldn't be guilty, he deserved to be a warrior, Thornstar had said so.

Sharpfang watching him, Sunstorm placed his catch on the fresh kill pile, took a piece to Thornstar's den, and walked over to the warrior's den. Happy to be able to sleep, he laid down comfortably in the nest that smelled like Darkpelt. Dustflight was in the opposite corner, while Riversong didn't appear to have been in the warrior's den at all. He hoped she took the empty nest next to him.

Dappleclaw walked in, turned and walked away, disappearing to wherever. Twigheart came, reestablished a nest, walked back out. Dustflight awoke, walked away, his scent fading. Riversong finally came in and lied down next to him. When she joined Sunstorm, he stopped paying attention to the others and curled around to sleep, her warmth keeping him steady.

"Sunstorm," said Dogface cheerily. The yellow tom looked up from where he was sharing a meal with the swollen Darkpelt. Dogface was walking over from Foxtail's den where he had been sharing a vole with Sandclaw. It seemed that their old friendship still lasted (at least while Brownfur and Jetpaw were out battle training with Wasppaw and Snowfoot!). "Thornstar wants to see us in his den." Sunstorm nodded and walked away from his pregnant old Mentor. He wondered what Thornstar wanted. He hadn't talked to them about anything extremely important since the naming ceremony which was a quarter moon behind them.

They entered the leader's den without even calling, because importance forgotten, they didn't really need to. Thornstar looked up at them from his nest, where he sat eating the remains of what was a sparrow.

"Boys," he greeted them heartily. "Good to see you; just the warriors I needed..." Dogface stayed silent, but Sunstorm tilted his head curiously. What did Thornstar want with them? It seemed as though they were getting bad news, because Thornstar prepared himself to share bad news by taking a deep breath. "You will not be going to the Gathering," he announced. Sunstorm gasped before he could stop himself,

"Why!?"

"You'll need your strength. The next day, at sunrise, we are going to CityClan to get StormClan. I apologize for the bad timing to Sunstorm especially, for I know you were looking forward to this gathering more than any other." Sunstorm shook his head.

"What about you? You said 'we'." Thornstar nodded.

"Sharpfang has agreed to go in my place." Sunstorm began to shake. He didn't trust Sharpfang any more than he trusted foxes. Dogface shrugged, and reluctantly Sunstorm mumbled about an 'okay'. Thornstar nodded and dismissed them, apologizing profusely.

Once back with Darkpelt, Sunstorm didn't feel like eating. He just told Darkpelt he'd talk to her later and rushed to find Sharpfang. He may not like or trust the Siamese deputy, but if there was a cat to boss Sunstorm around and give him ridiculous jobs, Sharpfang was the one.

Sunstorm watched with resentment from the warrior's den as the Gathering patrol left the camp, led by Sharpfang. Thornstar was in his den, and only some prying eyes were staring out from the camp. Flamepaw, Jetpaw, and Wasppaw were going because of the lack of apprentices. Sunstorm had seen Dustflight and Riversong going in their own excitement, and excitement that Sunstorm had to wait another moon to feel. Of course, he had his own excitement; the excitement of going to CityClan...again. He knew what their camp looked like, but this was something worse. After they returned, he knew, FireClan would expect him to turn back to StormClan and live with them. Little did the Clan know that Sunstorm had no intention of really going back. He wanted to see Silverpaw and the others again, but he would miss Darkpelt and Riversong and _FireClan_ too much. Not only that, but he wasn't about to miss his kit growing up.

Sunstorm walked to the back of the den, slowly sinking into his nest. Like Thornstar had said, it was important that he got his rest.

Although he must've been tired after playing leader all night, Sharpfang was awake before dawn. Sunstorm was shaken awake by Dogface, who's worry was plastered to his face. Sunstorm could only understand too well how Dogface felt, for he himself felt it. Dogface was an important role in their getting StormClan back, for he knew his way around CityClan. Though he knew the shortest routes after Heaven Sent showed him, they could not accomplish this mission without Sunstorm, who knew StormClan and CityClan. It would take a lot of persuasion to get all of StormClan back.

They left the warrior's den to see that the sun was not up. Sharpfang was wide awake, a sweet smile and a look of stress on his features. Thornstar was talking to him in a serious manner, though neither Sunstorm nor Dogface knew what was being said. Thornstar must've been giving him last moment advice, because Sharpfang kept nodding vigorously and saying something that must've been questions.

Dogface and Sunstorm walked over to their leader and deputy, just as Sharpfang stalked away. Thornstar turned to his warriors.

"Sharpfang announced last night at the Gathering that we would be traveling today, so I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into a HillClan patrol," he informed them. "Don't be alarmed, everyone agreed it was best." Thornstar turned to Sharpfang. "Lucky you, in his excitement, he forgot to mention the three new warriors. So your first Gathering as a warrior you will be announced." Sunstorm felt a little better, but it did nothing to relinquish the uneasiness in his guts.

Saying a silent goodbye to his home, the three Clan cats turned and walked out of the white birch, and began to run. They were running slower than usual so they could run farther. The goal was distance, not speed.

They made it too the Rock Path and crossed. A worse feeling, worse than the feeling of traveling at night in the pelting rain to gather Dogface's kits. They treated in the uneasiness on the other side of the Rock Path, and good for them they could follow Dogface. He stuck willingly to the edge of the Thunderpath as so to find the way back and stay in a straight line. They soon made it to another Thunderpath, where the FireClan Thunderpath split in two and made another straight line. No FireClan cat, even Sunstorm, had seen this. It was magnificent.

They followed Dogface across uncertainly and followed him up a hill. He did not slow his pace, even though the scent of HillClan filled their mouthes and nostrils. It felt as though the opposing Clan was trying to kill them. The sound of paws thudding much to early in the morning came rushing over to them. Thornstar looked at the sky, which was becoming a lilac as the sun began a steep climb in the sky, and slowed his pace to a stop. Out of the growing mist came a group of four cats. Sunstorm only recognized two.

Smashface was in the lead. The HillClan deputy had a powerful gleam in her eye. Behind her was Rainwater, the tortoiseshell she-cat from before; Sunstorm had met her when he was in StormClan. Behind them followed a small, dark tabby tom with glowing amber eyes and what appeared to be an apprentice gray and brown tabby she-cat. Her amber eyes also glittered strangely. Luckily, Smashface was doing the talking.

"Thornstar," she spoke warmly, but there was an annoyed gleam that made Sunstorm unsheathe his claws. "What are you doing here?"

"Off to get StormClan, Smashface," he said politely. "And we're on a tight schedule. You know, I left Sharpfang in charge while I'm gone, and I don't want too much damage done."

The HillClan deputy smirked knowingly. "He couldn't help flaunting it last night." Thornstar winced, Dogface unsheathed his claws, and Sunstorm smiled. Sharpfang was becoming greedy, just as Sunstorm expected. "Well, we were told no harm was going to be done. I suppose since it's for the good of the forest, I shall let you past. But I have a question."

Sunstorm's stomach churned apprehensively. What did Smashface want to know? "Ask away."

"Why are you taking Dogface. I can see why Sunpaw—"

"Sunstorm," corrected Sunstorm unintentionally. Smashface smiled at him and said,

"Sun_storm—_is going, but why Dogface?"

"This is what SoulClan told me to do," was Thornstar's half whispered response. Smashface narrowed her eyes, opened her mouth to argue, though better of it and moved to let the patrol through. Sunstorm followed his leader and Dogface up the hill and out of the Clans' territories, the silhouettes of the HillClan cats' standing on the hill, watching them all the way.


	25. Chapter 23

**Dear reader,**

**I have solved a few issues with my computer, which has been down for the past FOREVER. I'm back and I hop you remember much about the story. This is Chapter 23. Mind the gramatical errors. I'm ALMOST done! Just one last chapter, a surprise epilogue, and Book two: Forever Fire Forever Storm! You'd better be excited because I know I am!  
**

**Cara Lea  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

Dogface led them down the last slope of which CityClan sprawled out below them. Sunstorm just couldn't believe where they were going and how long they were going to search through it. Dogface led them confidently down and into the outer edge. The first one was going to be hard. They were going to have to find one cat who could possibly know what was going on...

Though he hated to admit it, Sunstorm knew of one cat that could.

"Thornstar," he said. "We have to find Grayflank."

"Who," spat Dogface.

"Grayflank. He's a warrior that got lost one night and ended up wandering CityClan. He won't go back now; but I think he could help." They nodded, but Sunstorm stopped short. There was a scent on the air... lifting his nose, Sunstorm got it all right. There was familiar smell.

"What is it?" asked Thornstar quietly. Sunstorm didn't bother answering him. He was too busy scenting the air. It was a scent all right, a _very_ familiar scent...

"This way!" he called, already running at full speed. Sure enough, the scent got stronger the further he went. He could hear the puffs of the others behind him but didn't slow. He needed to find the source.

He rounded a corner and sure enough there sat a cat. Her eyes were distant with thought. She was staring so intently that Sunstorm wondered if she even knew he was there. Thornstar and Dogface rounded the corner, huffing beside him and stared. The cat finally turned her head.

"Sunpaw!" cried Brownstripe. She launched herself at him before Sunstorm could think to correct her. He had found his first cat! Brownstripe was going to be the first StormClan cat to be sure to return home. "Sunpaw, I'm so glad to see you—and who's this?"

"I—have—been living—with—FireClan..." he coughed out. "...brought...someone...to help." She was sobbing.

"Sunpaw, I thought I wasn't going to ever see you again!" She stared at him so intently that he wanted to run away from her gaze at the same time relishing the fact that it was _her_! Then he thought about what she was saying.

"Brownstripe, I did it! I got my warrior name! I'm Sunstorm now." She stared at him proudly.

"I knew you could do it, you have great potential, even if you stink," she added jokingly. Sunstorm wondered what she meant; he though FireClan smelled great.

Though he hated to ruin his moment of glory, he had to ask, "Brownstripe, do you know where anyone else has been taken?"

To his great relief and astonishment, she nodded. "Tigerfang lives just up the Thunderpath and Walnutfur is hiding somewhere in the woods." Everyone stared at each other. Finally, Thornstar spoke.

"Dogface and I'll find Walnutfur if you go and get Tigerfang." Everyone nodded, agreeing, and the others swished away. Sunstorm, regretting instantly separating from his fellow warrior and leader turned and followed Brownstripe. They were soon standing outside a small Cityleg dwelling. Brownstripe called, "Tigerfang!" and stood back to let the tom come out of hiding. Sure enough, Tigerfang's form moved from the shadows to stand before them. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Sunstorm.

"Sunstorm came to get us," explained Brownstripe in a hurry. Tigerfang's eyes widened and he mumbled Sunstorm's new name proudly. He didn't argue as he followed Brownstripe back to her place. Thornstar and Dogface were back with Walnutfur in tow. The next cats—Hollowtail, Hazelfoot(Sunstorm told her his new name proudly, and she nearly screamed her lungs out) Fishtail, Thornfang, and Shadefrost—were easier than the first, because every cat they found knew where at least one other cat was. It was past sunhigh, though, when the cat they had last found, Yellowpaw, led them to another dwelling that lacked a fence. The group stood in the trees on the far side of CityClan and watched as a slick, black and silver she-cat came out from within. Running down her spine was a distinct silver stripe that was earning her her name.

Sunstorm couldn't help himself a scream. He could barely move, and when he finally did, numbness was spreading. He stepped silently out and stared at the massive cat before speaking. "Silverpaw!"

...

The amber eyes looked him up and down before he was bowled over once again by this cat, but now it was more of a sizing issue.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" she screamed in a wail of relief. "Sunpaw, I found you, you found me!"

"It's—Sun—storm..." he barely chocked out. She screeched even louder then.

"Sun_storm_! You earned your name! You did it! You became a warrior! You...You...you smell!" She took a step back from him and stared. "What Clan?" He looked confused. Didn't she recognize the scent?

"FireClan." She stared at him sadly.

"Sorry, thank you; it's been so long I can't tell the scents apart. You wouldn't know how boring it is here." He glared at her, and she seemed to understand. "Sorry, I guess you would." He nodded in forgiveness, glad that _someone_ thought of him as a true warrior, not a CityClan fool.

"Do you know where to find more warriors?" he asked.

To his reliving relief, her answer was, "Yes." And to his surprise, "Whitestar lives this way." She turned and darted across the Thunderpath, Sunstorm following. Thornstar tagged along, and only Sunstorm could even guess why, unless Whitestar told her.

They stood outside a narrow house and looked in. There was no one around. Finally, Silverpaw jumped down and stood silently by Sunstorm's side. Moments later, the great white she-cat came from around the backside.

"Silverpaw—" her sentence cut off when she spotted Sunstorm. "Oh, my, Heaven, Sunpaw—is is still Sunpaw?"

"No," said Thornstar's voice. "It's Sunstorm now." Whitestar smiled lovingly.

"That's good. That's excellent."

"Whitestar, do you know..." they began, but she already knew the question and had an answer.

"Moonshade and her kits live in this direction. Moonpaw's just inside. I'll get her and we'll go." Without waisting any time, the opposing leader disappeared for just a moment and returned with the yellow speckled she-cat. They gathered all of StormClan, so far only missing Moonshade, her kits, and Grizzlycoat. Stormpaw and Liontail were also missing, though they were hoping to find him soon. The sun was about to set. As well, Grizzlycoat is known to be dead, and not just by Sunstorm. So he was taken off the list.

It was a large, white building known to Citylegs as a barn. The smell of many cats, specifically queens, oozed around them. Only Whitestar was allowed in, so she disappeared. Moonshade returned a moment later, but was _very_ frail. Sunstorm winced when he saw her, not sure if she would be able to make the return journey. She smiled when she saw him, and cried when she saw Moonpaw.

"So," she began. "I hear that you are now Sunstorm." The tom confirmed her hearing with a nod. She smiled. "Here to gather StormClan?" He nodded again. This time, she frowned. "Sunstorm, Moonpaw, and StormClan, as you can tell, this journey is one I can not complete. I'm too frail, too not ready. But, I give my kit, Flowerkit, as a gift to my ancestors." She returned in the building to come back with a tiny, tortoiseshell she-kit clamped in her jaws. "This is Flowerkit. My oldest kit, first born to the litter. I hope she makes it home; she'll make a fine apprentice to Moonpaw when she's ready." She put the small kit gently on the ground. Flowerkit was small, but looked to be about Stonekit and Dawnkit's age. Moonpaw, who was crying now, bent and picked the kit up. She held on gently, the look on her face showing how important this kit was to her. Moonshade stared at the ground and murmured, "I have one more gift, the gift of finding."

A large, gray tom appeared, his head held high, amber eyes glowing. His scent was familiar to Sunstorm, though it did not carry that StormClan twinge to it, so this cat could only be, "Grayflank!" The tom nodded.

"I can see that the other City-cats are right. Sunstorm is here. Well, I do have my own gift, mine and Moonshade's..." his eyes only betrayed a look of adoration. "I understand you are looking for a pair of wild-cats, and I will show them to you in Speckledstar's Clan." A bewildered look passed the faces and the traveling Clans followed the older, tom up a slope and far into CityClan. He moved into a dark spot between to buildings. Ahead, the smell of cats was thick.

There was a joyful screech and two cats, scared looking and think, came from the black shadows.

"Stormpaw!" cried Silverpaw in relief. "Liontail! You're okay." They rushed forward toward to two toms. They did not flinch, though they looked like they should've. Stormpaw was bigger that what Sunstorm remembered. He was huge, with amber eyes. He almost matched Grayflank. Liontail looked the same. It took a while to realize that they weren't alone. A tortoiseshell was following them. Whitestar gasped and whispered, "Speckledflower!"

...

Sunstorm heard the story on the way back. Speckledflower was still with them as they traveled to the edge of the city. She had just been a warrior when she was kidnapped by the Citylegs. They hadn't been able to hold her hostage though, for she ran away to live with Grayflank and the actual cat Clan in CityClan. She had grown and raised other cats of her own. As they moved, a small brown she-cat with a white underbelly passed. With her was a white tom and a light gray she-cat with very blue eyes. Dogface stopped.

"Trunkpaw!" he cried. The she-cat stopped instantly.

"My name," she spat, "Is Mushpaw! I've given up that rancid HillClan name!" The cats beside her muttered their agreement.

"Mushpaw," corrected Dogface. "You're from HillClan. They're looking for you." She glared at him.

"Why would they do that?"

"They miss you. Shrewpaw's torn. Cricketpaw and Blazepaw miss you too!" She stared at him. "They want you back."

The she-cat could not suppress and excited look that only one of her companions shared. "Crystal, Diamond, I'm going home!"

"Well," said the she-cat. "I knew they would come to their senses." She looked at the tom. "Let's go with her and meet this 'HillClan'."

The tom stared at her coldly. Mushpaw asked, "You really want to?" By now, Dogface was beginning to lag in the group.

"Of course, that's what friends do!"

"No," the tom spoke for the first time. The she-cats stared at him. "Crystal, Mushpaw, I'm not going, I can't leave the place I grew up." Crystal and Mushpaw stared at him sadly and tried o persuade him, but even Dogface understood the ties that a real home had to it's tenants.

The she-cats followed Dogface as he caught up with the others and soon CityClan was behind them. They were almost home!

They were on HillClan territory when Mushpaw and Crystal broke away and ran for their camp, but there was something else on Sunstorm's mind.

"Sunstorm," Whitestar began awkwardly. "I know you must know this already, but I want to say it myself. I understand FireClan has been caring for you in our absence, but we must know where your loyalties truly lie. You have to the next Gathering to decide where you will stay..." But Sunstorm wasn't listening anymore, and Whitestar was silent. A new sound was on the air. There were cats. Fighting.

Thornstar and Dogface found the front of the crowd, who were now listening silently to the war in front of them.

"The Clique!" cried Thornstar in disbelief and quickly said, "They must've attacked while I was gone!"

Whitestar threw him a look of confusion, but Thornstar was already rushing up the rest of the hill to see from the top. Certainly, at the bottom, where StormClan's and FireClan's territories met, there was a huge battle going on. Thornstar didn't need to see anymore to run with a battle call and charge to help his Clan. Sunstorm was hot on his heals, tired as he was, but was ready to defend his Clan, even with his life, as he had promised during the ceremony. He was vaguely aware of Whitestar giving a battle call and leading her Clan for the first time in forever. They rushed and descended into the battle.

There were fighting cats everywhere, but as the FireClan leader, the FireClan warriors, and the entire of StormClan charged onto the Rock Path, the Clique was thoroughly surprised. Sunstorm heard Nightflower gasp as she saw her Clan return. The shock was evident, because most of the cats left behind and Reed stopped fighting. Reed was staring at the Clan in horror. He hadn't seen all of StormClan together like this, so it was weird and new for him.

Sharpfang looked relieved to see his leader and warriors, the burden of leadership taken from him. Sunstorm knew that this battle would be the decider for his Clan loyalty. Whoever he chose to stay with in the end would be his Clan,b because this is where Heaven Sent would lead him to his home. Of course, Sunstorm wasn't ready for this choice, but didn't care, because he had made a promise he was going to keep.

Sunstorm fought with the Clans against the Clique, but thankfully, Thornstar, Whitestar, and Star Spirit called a retreat, and it wasn't until he stood, panting and huffing in the FireClan camp that Sunstorm knew he had made his choice.

...

As the warriors stood panting the the clearing, Thornstar jumped onto his spot to call a meeting. As he did so, Foxtail rushed up to him.

"Sunstorm, Sunstorm, come with me!" He looked at her, then up at Thornstar. "I will tell Thornstar what has happened later; you already know what he's going to talk about anyway. But Darkpelt requested to see you." At the mention of her name, Sunstorm stood and followed Foxtail, who gave a short nod to Thornstar from below.

The nursery smelled warm and of milk. The milky scents made him miss Flashstreak, the bright she-cat he now knew to be his mother. She had been kidnapped, heavily pregnant with him, and birthed him in CityClan. These scents were meeting him with a loving grab. He looked up and gasped.

Darkpelt was staring at him with her sightless eyes. Her stomach, that had once been swollen with unborn kits now lie flat. At her stomach, suckling lightly, was a bald, blind, and deaf male kit. The color of his skin indicated that he was going to be a dark tabby, like his mother. The smell implied that it was male, so that is what Sunstorm assumed.

"His name's Badgerkit," Darkpelt murmured softly before Sunstorm could speak. "After the great Badgerflight. That was the great warrior who now walks the sky with Brightsong." Brightsong was the male leader of the whole SoulClan and the seven steps.

Badgerkit, this was his son, his kit, and hopefully his first apprentice. Darkpelt had waited a long time for this kit. Badgerkit was suckling his mother, and Darkpelt was keeping him close under her great protection. Sunstorm didn't have a doubt that Badgerkit would be the most protected kit in the nursery.

...

The next day, the smell of StormClan was thick in the air. As Sunstorm left the warrior's den, he passed the nighttime guards and posts as they were going to their den. Among them was Sandclaw, Dustflight, Blizzardfoot, and Breezedapple. Sunstorm was surprised to see her happy again. She was smiling as he passed her. Sunstorm had not talked to Breezedapple since she had joined the Clan.

"Hey, Breezedapple," he murmured to her as she passed. She stopped, and not to Sunstorm's surprise, so did Blizzardfoot. "Why is there the smell of StormClan so thick in the air?" She opened her mouth, but Blizzardfoot beat her to it.

"Well, think about it young one," he spoke wisely. "Last night, the Clan returned to it's territory from a far off place that was apparently horrible to them. With this lost feeling, they must feel homesick and the need to patrol and defend what they had. StormClan is back, that is why." His wisdom left Sunstorm without question. Sunstorm wondered when Blizzardfoot was going to retire, for he seemed like a nice elder; but then again, he was still young for an elder.

The white warrior and the dappled warrior disappeared into the warrior's den, and was replaced by Softfur. Sunstorm smiled as Softfur asked softly, "Would you like to go on patrol with Gerbilpaw and me? We could take Riversong." Sunstorm nodded, and the two warriors ran to collect the others. Of course, Sunstorm wanted to fetch Riversong, but Softfur had already disappeared into the warrior's den, so Sunstorm started to the apprentice's den.

The den was less crowded than when Sunstorm had been an apprentice. He, Riversong, Dustflight, Snowfoot, and Littlewhisker had all been apprentices at the same time. Snowfoot and Littlewhisker had been named warriors, but Gerbilpaw had moved in. To Sunstorm, though it was impossible, the apprentice's den seemed smaller than when he had been an apprentice.

Most of them were sleeping. Gerbilpaw and Flamepaw were curled in the nest next to each other, while Wasppaw was curled next to his sister on the other side. Jetpaw had taken refuge on the other side of the den completely. Briarkit, who was almost old enough for his Three moons. He had been three moons since the Gathering just two nights before, and one of his favorite things to do was to flaunt his new age.

Sunstorm moved over to the apprentice and shook him somewhat. Gerbilpaw turned and stared at him coldly.

"Softfur wants you on dawn patrol," Sunstorm informed him. The apprentice stirred and sat up.

"You could've just said this in the beginning!" he snapped rudely. Sunstorm was surprised. When Gerbilpaw and Sunstorm had shared the apprentice's den, he had not been this grumpy. Then again, Sunstorm hadn't spoken to Gerbilpaw in a while, and he was probably still feeling the sting of Sunstorm's becoming a warrior. For more than half the time Sunstorm had been Sunpaw, Gerbilpaw had trained with him. It hurt Gerbilpaw the most by the looks of it.

Maybe his growing attitude had something to do with his appearance. Gerbilpaw wasn't growing anymore. He was smaller than Littlewhisker in body, but his paws (both hind and fore) were still growing, and his whiskers were longer than ever before. His ears were growing too. His tail was long still. It wasn't a wonder why he was so grumpy; he was a deformed tom now, so he probably got a lot of jibes.

_Good thing he's an apprentice, _thought Sunstorm. _Because when he's a warrior, he'll get a lot of apprentice jibes._

The grumpy apprentice pushed his way out after Sunstorm and they found that Riversong and Softfur were already sitting near the entrance.

"Took you long enough," muttered the cats as they prepared to go out.

"Sorry," said Sunstorm and Gerbilpaw, but Gerbilpaw didn't sound as if he really meant it.

Softfur tensed his shoulders, but didn't say anything. His amber eyes narrowed and he glared an icy thing glare at his apprentice. "Let's go," he grumbled. Sunstorm shared a shocked look at Riversong and followed the warrior.

"Where to?" he asked Softfur. The warrior shrugged.

"Pick your choice: WaterClan or StormClan." It then occurred to Sunstorm that they now had more than one border to watch. With StormClan back, they would have to patrol the StormClan border every day.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "How about StormClan. I've never border patroled them." They shared a brief nod and continued down the path that Sunstorm had used three times before: once to sneak a visit to his remaining Clanmates, once to spy on their enemy the Clique, and one last time to retrieve their missing kits. He had also been that way to go get the missing StormClan, but Sunstorm was not one to gloat.

They stopped at the edge of the Thunderpath, looking in two directions. StormClan scent was thick here, not like it ever had before. Sunstorm wasn't the only cat that hadn't lived in FireClan long enough to know StormClan scent from FireClan's border, but he certainly felt like it. Jetpaw, Flamepaw, and Wasppaw had been born after the Clan had disappeared, and Gerbilpaw hadn't left the camp. Now, the apprentice took a big whiff of the air.

"It smells funny here," he admitted. "It didn't smell like that when you showed it to me," Gerbilpaw now accused his Mentor. Softfur snarled,

"That's because StormClan returned last night. Now, let's patrol..." he cut off as a group of cats appeared on the other side of the border. They were heading in the same direction as the FireClan cats were. The patrol consisted of a dark gray tabby named Darkclaw, a black pelted green eyed tom named Thornfang, Goldenpaw, and the Liontail, the deputy himself.

"Sunstorm!" cried Liontail, rushing forward to meet the FireClan patrol. Sunstorm heard Softfur hiss under his breath. Sunstorm himself winced when he saw the look on Goldenpaw's face. Darkclaw smirked, and Thornfang just threw them an indiscernible unblinking stare.

Of course, the FireClan patrol wanted to leave, but the StormClan cats did not. Darkclaw's icy made Sunstorm feel uneasy, but he did not mention this.

"There you are, thank you!" The deputy seemed utterly unaware of the anxious look of the apprentice, the calm, unblinking green stare, and the cold, also unblinking stare of the black warriors. He was too thankful and happy to care anyway.

"Um..."

"No, you don't need to say anything, we understand, you know, about going with the FireClan warriors. You were raised in FireClan, it's understandable. We'll live until next moon, right?"

"Liontail..."

"Yes." His excitement was too great for Sunstorm to ruin. The deputy was _happy_ at this moment, and Sunstorm wasn't prepared yet to deal with StormClan ushering him back. He just shared and awkward gaze with Softfur and received the look of horror from Riversong. He barely twitched his whiskers to show her unwelcome StormClan were at this moment.

"How...how're things going?"

Liontail smiled. "Great. We've been up all night working. The smell of those loners won't leave."

"The Clique stayed in your camp. They even kidnapped some of our kits. We had to fight to get them back." Sunstorm did not mention that only he and Dogface actually fought. Liontail winced. Sunstorm regretted say anything.

"So... how's everyone? Silverpaw, Whitestar, Moonpaw, you, and...Reed?" He added the last name cautiously, and felt a little worse when Liontail's gaze darkened.

"That loner's okay. He wants to stay in the Clan; I think he feels he owes Nightflower and the others something for letting him stay. Whitestar doesn't know what to do. She has decided that the current apprentices will remain that way for a few moons, half a moon at the least, so that they get used to the forest again. Whitestar's confused, but getting better. Moonpaw's very upset, and she won't leave her sister, not even for Soddenfoot. I'm fine. And Silverpaw's okay. She wants to see you."

The look on Darkclaw's face suggested that he didn't trust Reed, Nightflower and the others. He turned to Goldenpaw and actually spoke,

"I got my first apprentice. Goldenpaw looks to be a promising warrior." Even under his Mentor's fine compliments, Goldenpaw didn't seem to want to think anything more than what he was. Sunstorm winced. It looked like Goldenpaw did not either forgive him or want to apologize for ratting them out to th Clique. He appeared to want to ignore Sunstorm for the rest of his life.

"That's great news," Softfur said softly. "It's good to know that StormClan is recovering."

"We couldn't be more happy to get back," Liontail said. There was a proud glimmer in his eyes. "We're just so thankful that Thornstar, Dogface and Sunstorm came. We would have _died_ in CityClan camp for one more day."

Softfur nodded, but Riversong spoke. "I would've already."

"Right," Darkclaw looked angry. "Well, we really should finish our dawn patrol. It's best if we reestablish our border with HillClan. FireClan seem welcoming enough but we know better than to trust HillClan."

Liontail laughed and led the patrol away. Sunstorm realized with utter revulsion that he was more than happy to watch them go.

...

One moon came and went so fast that Sunstorm had trouble keeping up. Nothing significant really happened. Sunstorm felt more awkward than ever when Thornstar told him he'd be going to the Gathering. This would be his first Gathering with StormClan around.

When Thornstar gave the signal, the patrol drew themselves up and stampeded into the Circle Quad. HillClan was there, as they always were. StormClan had not arrived yet, but WaterClan sat patiently. There were cats crowded around sitting side by side or facing each other to talk.

Sunstorm and Riversong headed to a group of WaterClan cats, recognized Snowpelt, Larchwing, Rockheart, Frosttooth, and the HillClan tom and she-cat Shrewpaw and Rosepaw. Where was Fogbreath?

"Hello, Sunpaw," greeted Larchwing.

"Sunstorm," corrected Sunstorm automatically.

Frosttooth and the others seemed surprised. Rockheart said, "Congratulations, Sunstorm." He smiled. It was going well. He was embarrassed, but said,

"This is Riversong." They congratulated her, and then the blind Darkpelt came stalking up. She was upset to be away from Badgerkit, but Sandclaw, who just found out her pregnancy, had agreed to watch over him. Of course, Darkpelt trusted Sandclaw not, for the two loathed each other, so it wasn't a surprise she was worried.

"Where's Fogbreath?" asked Sunstorm casually. Riversong's eyes widened and she looked thoroughly embarrassed. "What?"

Frosttooth nudged the she-cat. "You didn't tell her?"

Riversong murmured, "It just slipped my mind."

Frosttooth nodded in understanding. "Well, her kits are about two moons now. Shorekit and Creekkit show great potential."

As Frosttooth told him the great news, the scent of StormClan thickened and the ferns quivered at their approach signified the arrival of StormClan. Silence filled the Gathering as the ferns quivered and Whitestar appeared. Suddenly, the Clan was filled with screaming and cheers. Whitestar was surprised for only a second before she led her warriors to the Circle Quad. There was the sound of an approach, and Sunstorm's nostrils filled with the smell of Silverstripe.

He turned and saw her standing next to him. Her amber eyes glowed with triumph and she smiled. Before she could talk, Mistystar, Thistlestar, Thornstar, and Whitestar had leapt up onto the Flat Rock to begin the meeting.

"Whitestar," greeted the other leaders, and the other Clans cheered. StormClan sat up proud, but Sunstorm saw a glimmer of embarrassment in the eyes of some warriors. Bile rose in his throat as he spotted Goldenpaw at the Gathering sitting with Gerbilpaw. Next to them was a WaterClan apprentice that Sunstorm didn't know.

"So," said Mistystar calmly. "Whitestar, since you are back, would you like to go first?"

She smiled, but shook her head. "I want to go last." There was a pause as the leaders looked at each other. Thistlestar stepped forward.

"Nothing too special for my Clan. First, Robinfrost, our Medicine Healer is happy to accept Crystalpaw as her apprentice." Sunstorm spotted the she-cat, Crystal, who he had spotted with Mushpaw earlier. "Pointyclaw is our new warrior. Frostsmoke, Waterecho, Rainwater and Cloudfall have all had kits. Vineheart plans to retire as soon as Twinekit and Russelkit are apprenticed." There was silence that greeted her words, then Mistystar spoke.

"We have Rockheart, Treeheart, Stripedawn, and Roottail all are happy to except Windpaw, Deeppaw, Leafpaw and Beechpaw as their apprentices. Icefall has had five kits. Cheetahpelt, and Hardtail wish to retire as elders. Blacktooth has given Cherryfoot her new name." There was more silence and Thornstar began.

"We have three new warriors. Dustflight, Riversong and Sunstorm. Darkpelt has had one kit, Badgerkit. Silverfrost has just found out that she is carrying, and so is Dappleclaw—"

"Didn't she just have a kit?" Sunstorm murmured to Riversong, but she shrugged and murmured something back about being a she-cat.

"—Ashecho also is carrying kits. Our dear Skyspots's kits are almost old enough to be apprentices. I would like to formally thank Sunstorm and Dogface for helping me collect StormClan." All eyes were on him for a moment and then back on Whitestar.

"We have a new apprentice. Darkclaw was willing to take Goldenpaw on as an apprentice." Her wording made it sound bad on Goldenpaw, and cats around the Circle began to edge away from him, but he kept his head down. "We would also like to welcome Speckledflower and Reedtail into our Clan. We have three new warriors: Moonpelt, Stormclaw, and Silverstripe." The Gathering began to close, but Sunstorm couldn't help call out Silverstripe's new name.

"Silverstripe, Moonpelt, Stormclaw!" They turned to him in embarrassment.

"Don't," muttered Silverstripe. "D'ya want me to scream 'Sunstorm' at the top of my lungs?" He stopped at her threat.

"_No ma'am!_" She smiled at his expression.

"So," she asked. "Are you coming back with us...or?"

Sunstorm froze. He literally did not know how to tell her that he wasn't going back with her. She stared at him with a tilt to her head that was oh so tempting, but when Sunstorm saw Darkpelt and thought of Badgerkit at home, when he thought of Softfur and Gerbilpaw, and of Dogface and his kits, he knew that he couldn't leave them. He wordlessly tried to explain it to her, but she just seemed to get worse and worse.

"Darkclaw's right, isn't he?" He stared at the ground. "You're not coming back, are you?" This time, he knew he had to answer. The entire of all four Clans watched as he alleged himself to FireClan with a shake of his head. She almost laughed, but it was more of a chocking sound. "That's okay. Really, I knew this would happen. You have friends, a promise to keep. You promised to defend _your_ Clan, and you are. FireClan has grown on you, hasn't it?"

Finally, he had to speak. "FireClan is the Clan I belong in, Silverstripe. We run, there is no undergrowth-" He hated the fact that she winced. Though he wanted to stop, Sunstorm knew he had to keep going. "-I can hunt easier, I have a mate-" Here, she really winced, then grimaced as though that idea was too much for her. "-I have a kit, a _home_. I was born to FireClan, by a FireClan mother. This is where I'm meant to be."

Silverstripe couldn't get one word out. There were sudden arguments. StormClan and FireClan were sizing each other up, though Whitestar and Thornstar didn't look in the mood for a fight. HillClan was watching with an amused expression; WaterClan looked concerned if not furious.

Not only that, but they were arguing. Some were saying that he belonged in the lush undergrowth of StormClan; others were saying that he had chosen FireClan for reasons no other Clan could understand. It seemed that no one wanted to believe him when he said that he was born by a FireClan mother.

"No way!" shouted a StormClan warrior. "I was there when he told his story, I _know _that he was a kittypet-loner before joining StormClan. Who says that he's to join FireClan because he lived with them for a few moons?"

Finally, there was a shout, "I believe him." All eyes turned, and there were gasps from the FireClan cats.

Sunstorm looked and at once recognized this cat. He saw the sickeningly yellow pelt and he gasped. It was Flashstreak, his mother.


	26. Chapter 24

**Okay, so I didn't have time to go through and edit the whole thing. If you ever see any Heaven Sent crap that is now SoulClan, and remember that while reading! Also...happy last chapter.**

**Cara Lea  
**

* * *

Chapter 28

There were gasps as other cats recognized Flashstreak as well. She was slimmer than the others, but her eyes were the exact color of Sunstorm's as well her coat, only a shade darker. Her ears twitched when Sunstorm gaped at her.

"Fl—Fla—Flashstreak?" he gasped.

"Yes, Sunstorm." Her eyes flickered curiously. "Do you know who I am?" Sunstorm answered her with another question.

"Mother? You're my mother?" She smiled and said,

"That attitude of yours can only come from Spottedwhisker. He's the only one that was dedicated to our Clan when no one else truly was." Her bright blue eyes flickered for an instant over to Sharpfang, but then returned to the cats before her. Silverstripe stared at her with almost love and hate. They were so equal that Sunstorm also had trouble knowing which was which.

Spottedwhisker. He was the warrior that Sunstorm had heard of. He hadn't known the name of the cat that was his father, but at the mention of his name, he recognized it at once. He had heard that tale from Smoothcloud before she had died. He was utterly still when Darkpelt said,

"I can agree to that so much." He stared at her in shock and she added to the silence, "My old Mentor treated me well, but was so loyal to FireClan, I had trouble keeping up. He wanted to lecture me on it every day." There was a slight giggle from the girls, and Sunstorm was so caught up in the moment that he took a while to realize that the other Clans were gone and they were staring at Silverstripe. StormClan had disappeared into the undergrowth, HillClan back up the hills, and WaterClan into the bowl that was there territory. Silverstripe stood up so fast that Sunstorm could only blink.

"Sunstorm, I have a Clan to keep up with." He stared at her hopefully. Was she still here because she wanted to stay with him in FireClan. That question was answered quickly. "StormClan need me, as does Stormclaw, who's Mentor was never found, and Moonpelt, who's mother has left her with only a single kit to remember her by." She stormed off around and down the hill, farther into StormClan territory.

...

Sunstorm was on posting duty, as was Sharpfang's cruel persona to make Sunstorm's life in FireClan miserable. For Sharpfang's own amusement, it was working. Sunstorm hated post. It was a terrible job of sitting utterly and perfectly still and scenting the air constantly in the idea of a threat. The post on this side of the hill was either up on the dirt mound that protruded awkwardly from the ground, or up the random trees growing near the Rock Path. This is now where Sunstorm hid, though not one FireClan cat knew of this cool idea of his. Though now, Sunstorm was thankful that he had been given the assignment of post.

He was watching the StormClan border in hopes that Silverstripe would show up and he could apologize to her, when his wishes came true. The black and silver pelt was walking cautiously through the undergrowth. Sunstorm stayed silent, hoping to catch what she was doing before he could do anything else. Then, to his horror, Softfur showed up.

Softfur was walking up to the border with little caution, and stood there waiting. Sunstorm willed Silverstripe to go away, and almost called out to Softfur to alert her that she would meet someone if she drew any closer, but something was making him stay quiet.

The she-cat suddenly had nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. She was open for Softfur to see, clearly. Two pairs of amber eyes stared at each other for a moment. It almost made Sunstorm fall out of the tree, when they brushed up against each other in that mate-like way he and Darkpelt had done. He couldn't move anymore. Silverstripe and Softfur were rubbing up against each other and talking.

"You made it," she breathed. "I can't believe you made it."

"I can't believe _you_ came," he whispered back. "After that show you put on at the Gathering...you had them fooled. No cat would even _think_ of you as a FireClan warrior's mate."

Sunstorm's blood ran cold. Silverstripe was Softfur's _mate_! They were together. Not only that, but they had planned it! Something was going on, something that Sunstorm should have seen through.

"There have been terrible problems in StormClan," Silverstripe breathed in Softfur's ear. "Greencough is breaking out. Yellowpaw and Cherryheart can only do so much, but the problems going on...something isn't right. Cherryheart's been coughing lately too, and Yellowpaw can't take on full Medicine cat duties of the Clan, not being full Medicine Cat."

Softfur's ears pricked and he said, "Sounds terrible." The she-cat nodded.

"And with our Clans on the brink of battle over _one_ measly warrior that is way better off in FireClan than in StormClan, my Clan is in panic." Softfur nodded.

"I'm so glad that Thornstar isn't on his last life. If he were, he'd die any day, and with Sharpfang as leader, you can basically say goodbye to the whole forest! He wants to attack you guys, even though he claims that your territory is worthless." Silverstripe hissed in annoyance. Sunstorm stared down in horror. They were spilling Clan secrets! They weren't just breaking the warrior code anymore, it was getting personal. Sunstorm had never thought of Silverstripe in that way, but still...he believed that FireClan was the perfect Clan, and the fact that all of it's secrets were going straight to StormClan only made him unsheathe his claws into the smooth bark of the apple tree he was in.

This had to stop some time. At one point or another, one of those two would abandon his or her Clan.

Sunstorm had a feeling he knew who that would be. Silverstripe had complained about Sunstorm being in FireClan, but now she herself might end up joining him herself.

When Softfur and Silverstripe finally parted, it was the end of Sunstorm's shift. Softfur sat and watched the quivering ferns where Silverstripe had left, and when he finally turned to walk away, Sunstorm leapt down.

"Softfur," he hissed. The gray warrior winced when he saw Sunstorm. "What are you doing?"

"What?" asked Softfur innocently.

"I saw you!"

"That was nothing."

"I saw you!"

"I swear by Heaven Sent that I did nothing wrong."

Sunstorm slowed his words down so that Softfur could process them. It wasn't just his fur that was soft. "I _saw_ you!"

Softfur bared his fangs. "Silverstripe and I are just friends!"

"Friends that rub up against each other and share Clan secretes?" Softfur stared at him. "Silverstripe and I are _friends _but..."

"Really, because she doesn't talk about you!" Softfur snarled. "She doesn't think of you more than she does a rat!"

Sunstorm bared his fangs. "She needs to see more than her nose! So do you, Soft-head! Do you even realize that you're breaking the warrior code?"

"Like you did with Darkpelt!" Softfur retorted. "Don't tell me that little Medicine Cat of hers isn't yours! You visit him every day. You know what? She came down with him when you were an apprentice! That's against the Warrior Code, in case you've forgotten!" Sunstorm sat and stared at nothing. Softfur had noticed too. Badgerkit, for the past two moons, has been enthralled in tales with Foxtail, and loves to here about the great Medicine Cats before her. Like Rabbitflight. Sunstorm had heard at least a dozen tales with Rabbitflight and his Mentor from Foxtail. Though he had been born to be the best warrior in the Clan, Badgerkit seemed to like the ways of a Medicine Cat , seeming to feel he got his point across, Softfur asked his friend,

"You won't tell anybody, will you?" He asked it so softly Sunstorm wasn't sure that his voice was actually a voice, or if it was the wind. Sunstorm winced. He hated to have to do this, but Softfur's friendship was important to Sunstorm; so was his friendship with Silverstripe. Also, he needed to keep some friendship alive between their Clans. Sunstorm needed to know that there was some good relations going on between StormClan and FireClan, even if that good relation was against all he had been trained to follow. He knew his answer before the question was asked.

"Of course, but if I hear of little Softfurs running around, I think they'll take a notice. And if they ask about those tiny babies, I'll have to tell them, because you just gave the enemy more warriors from one of their best _and_ a reason to fight us." Softfur winced and padded back to the camp in silence.

...

The days after that were not too pleasant. Flashstreak rejoined FireClan as a warrior. She told him stories of when he was young, when she was young, of her parents—Owlflight and Talontooth—and of his father, when she was a warrior before him. She had named him Sunkit from the nursery in CityClan, but hadn't gotten to giving him an apprentice name, Sunpaw, for he was taken away from her.

Two moons passed, and nothing happened from the StormClan border. At the Gatherings, Silverstripe would sit with Goldenpaw or Falconpaw or some other cat from HillClan. Hazelfoot, Sunstorm's old Mentor, became huge with her unborne litter, and soon, she would have kits.

It was the night his kit turned three moons. Thornstar asked for Sunstorm, Dustflight, Riversong, and Dogface. Sunstorm couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Why did Thornstar want to see him and the others now, after their mission was complete.

They all sat down around Thornstar and he said, "I want you all to have apprentices." There were gasps of excitement from Riversong and Dustflight, and Sunstorm felt the tingle of excitement. This must have been what Softfur had felt when he had received Gerbilpaw. "Walkkit, Spiderkit, Wetkit and Briarkit are all ready for their apprentice names, and we _do_ need more apprentices out. I chose you all for a reason, though. I think that you three," he indicated Dustflight, Riversong, and Sunstorm, "Are ready for your first and you Dogface for you are an experienced warrior." There were nods of agreement in the four circled cats and Thornstar nodded. "The naming ceremony will be tonight at dusk, be there and ready." This was a dismissal. As the cats were leaving, though, Thornstar called Sunstorm back. When the others were gone, he began.

"I'm thinking Gerbilpaw is ready for his warrior name, would you agree with me?" Sunstorm was shocked. This was a question that leaders shared with their deputies, not young warriors who are just now getting their first apprentice. Where was Sharpfang?

Finally, he realized that Thornstar expected an answer. He thought about it. Gerbilpaw had been an apprentice for more than six moons already, and he seemed restless. Though he would be scorned for his size, and appearance, Gerbilpaw seemed more than capable of going into the world of warriorship. Perhaps it was better for Gerbilpaw to not have a Mentor breaking the warrior code.

The thought that Softfur would have more time off his hands seemed to shake Sunstorm. What would he do with his time now? Probably visit his female-friend in StormClan.

"How's his apprenticeship going?" he had to ask. "Is he a good fighter, or a good hunter?"

Thornstar said, "Softfur assessed him yesterday. He says his hunting is fine and that Gerbilpaw is an 'exceptional fighter'." Sunstorm knew what that meant. Softfur was waiting to get rid of Gerbilpaw so he could spend his time with Silverstripe. This didn't surprise him, but keeping his promise to Softfur and Silverstripe, he didn't let this show on his face.

"Well," he said, thinking for the better of Gerbilpaw. He was ready; Sunstorm could just feel it. "I think so." Thornstar stared at him proudly and said,

"Great, I'll do that tonight too!"

...

"Let every cat old enough to hunt for their own prey join here beneath the Tree Trunk for a Clan meeting!" Sunstorm stared around proudly as the kits and Gerbilpaw were brought forward. Softfur sat at the side as other warriors had before him so many times. He was waiting patiently, and Sunstorm saw a proud gleam in his eye. He could tell that this dark gray tom _had_ spent time with this apprentice and that Silverstripe wasn't on his mind at the moment.

The mother of the kits, a warrior Sunstorm hadn't ever spoken to before named Hareflight, had made them shiny in the fading light. Briarkit stood beside them proudly. Looking at the cats before him, Sunstorm wondered which one would be his first apprentice.

Thornstar began, "I would like to name four new apprentices and one new warrior tonight, and Heaven, I pray you recognize them as what they will be and hope you send them light." He looked at the cats.

"Spiderkit," he asked. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code, and to do whatever your Mentor tells you no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

The kit looked up at him, his black coat and brown underbelly looking glossy, like his mother. "I do."

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Spiderpaw. Riversong, you have proven your swiftness in battle, and determination to be the best warrior you can be. Thus, you will be Spiderpaw's Mentor." The young she-cat had a bout of wisdom in her eyes as she stepped forward to touch the new apprentice's nose and walked to the side. Sunstorm watched her go with wide, excited eyes.

"Wetkit," Thornstar's voice rang out. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code and to do whatever your Mentor tells you, no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

A dark red tabby tomkit stepped forward, his amber eyes glittering and his head high. "I do."

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Wetpaw. Dustflight, you have an exceptional personality and have proven that sometimes, the right thing is outside what you already know. Dustflight will be your Mentor." The mud-colored tomcat bent forward to touch noses and then moved to stand next to Riversong.

"Walkkit," asked Thornstar calmly. "Do you promise to follow the warrior code and to do whatever your Mentor tells you no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

A tiny, shy tomkit stepped forward. His dark brown eyes found the ground at his feet and he gazed at them. Only a slight tremble of his off-white tail gave away his excitement. "I do."

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Walkpaw. Sunstorm, you have proven your loyalty time and time again, and have shown great courage while getting StormClan from CityClan camp You will Mentor Walkpaw."

Sunstorm felt surprise at his compliments. He was getting his first apprentice, but it scared him a little. This was a big responsibility. Though he was afraid, he calmly tried to encourage the kit through example for did not shake as he accepted the apprentice by touching his nose. He smiled at the newly named Walkpaw, who stared back at him before turning back to the ground. Sunstorm felt concerned, but that faded as the led his apprentice to stand next to the others. They smiled at him encouragingly and he accepted their reassurance with a grateful smile.

"Briarkit, do you promise to follow the warrior code and to do whatever your Mentor tells you no matter how ridiculous it seems?"

"I do," he said with a bit of Thornstar's calm.

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you shall by known as Briarpaw. Dogface, you have great potential in your Mentoring skills, and are a great fighter with no chance of being shoved aside for later. I want you will be Briarpaw's Mentor." There were cheers at the dark brown warrior touched his new apprentice's nose and moved away. They were calling the apprentice's new names.

"Briarpaw, Wetpaw, Walkpaw, Spiderpaw!" the Clan cheered. Thornstar let that fade away before starting with Gerbilpaw.

"Gerbilpaw," he started the new ceremony in a more serious voice. "Step forward." The apprentice did so, his eyes not scared but proud.

"Do you promise to follow the warrior code at all times, and to defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The apprentice had a sneering smile in his voice as he spoke.

"I do." Though it seemed a little rude, it was definitely confident.

Thornstar said, "Then, until said otherwise, you shall be known as Gerbilfoot. Let Heaven Sent light your path, wherever it may lead!" Gerbilfoot bowed his head and licked Thornstar's shoulder respectfully. The leader touched his head with his own nose and let the new warrior up. "You may touch noses." Gerbilfoot and Softfur touched noses, and Softfur murmured something private to the warrior. No cat really knew what was said to the new warriors individually, but Sunstorm himself had been told his new name suited him.

"Gerbilfoot, tonight you will guard the camp silently as we sleep." Gerbilfoot nodded and moved to a good guarding position. Softfur walked silently to the warrior's den and Sunstorm followed. On his way, he said to his new apprentice,

"Walkpaw, be ready, tomorrow you have your first lesson!" The apprentice dipped his head to his new Mentor and padded to the apprentice's den. Spiderpaw ran in excited circles and called,

"Riversong, are we going together?"

She smiled at his excitement. "That depends on what Dustflight says, but if Sunstorm's okay with it I'm more than happy to take you all out together."

Dogface walked up to them. "Dustflight and I are taking Briarpaw and Wetpaw out together tomorrow. You and Sunstorm can take Spiderpaw and Walkpaw and later we can take Spiderpaw and Briarpaw."

Riversong nodded and joined Sunstorm outside the warrior's den. She started lapping his back soothingly and he took her neck into his tongue's care. They were sharing tongues. He wondered if Darkpelt would be bothered by it. When she passed him on her way to the nursery, she didn't seem to be.

The others slowly returned to their dens, except for Gerbilfoot, who sat wide awake staring out of the fallen birch. Foxtail lazily returned to her den, but Badgerkit watched her all the way. This concerned Sunstorm, but he didn't say anything as he moved into the warrior's den and finally back to his own nest.

...

The next day, sunlight streamed through leaves blanketing the trees. He was at the riverside. This was the training hollow that he himself had trained with Darkpelt in. Riversong sat beside him, her pelt glowing brightly in the morning sunshine.

The noise of the two apprentices' came before the smell. Walkpaw and Spiderpaw didn't know how to keep quiet, so the noise seemed deafening to Sunstorm, who was used to the quietness of the warriors' and older apprentices'. The apprentices arrived together, Spiderpaw looking like an outcast in his black and brown fur. He shot forward as soon as he spotted Riversong and he said,

"When are we gonna begin training? Are we gonna hunt? Patrol? When are we gonna begin?" He seemed impatient.

Walkpaw was quieter. His eyes traveled over Sunstorm, and then silently to Riversong, and his over-excited brother. Finally, he moved to sit calmly in front of Sunstorm. An awkward feeling washed over him. He felt awkward because the apprentice was so quiet. Sunstorm himself had not been so calm.

"Calm down and be quiet!" Riversong finally snapped. Spiderpaw sat still, his green eyes wide. She sat there, breathing roughly before sighing. "Sorry, Spiderpaw, I know you're just excited." The apprentice nodded, forgiving her.

Sunstorm stood. "We're going to begin by showing you around the territory. Don't worry, you'll feel full of knowledge by the end of the day." Walkpaw nodded and rose to his feet. Spiderpaw slouched forward in a begging sort of manner.

"Aww, Riversong!" he complained. "Couldn't we do battle training?" She snorted and shook her head.

"No, Spiderpaw. Part of being an apprentice and being a warrior is knowing what you are doing and where you are going. The warrior code is a lesson we will go over too." Sunstorm shared a look with her. This was going to be hard. The warrior code was a list of rules that all Clan cats must follow, or else. It included some of the most ridiculous rules Sunstorm had ever heard of, but then again some of them were pretty important. For example, Softfur should not be with Silverstripe for that gave StormClan a reason to hate FireClan. Also, it would weaken FireClan when they were fighting. Gerbilfoot had been taught by a bad seed, making it impossible to guess what he would do. Also, Softfur seemed to care so little about how much this hurt other cats.

At Riversong's words, the black and brown tomcat shut his mouth and rose to his feet, joining his new Mentor for the tour. They started out jumping up to the well underneath the Redlines.

"This," started Sunstorm on their tour. "Is the Sacred Ground, where we bury cats who's lives are lost. Only elders and Medicine Cats are ever allowed on this ground." The apprentices stared at it with wide eyes.

They turned and padded to the edge of the forest and back up the slope. They moved out of the forest, into the meadow. They were parallel to the Thunderpath, but the new apprentices couldn't see it our smell it yet. They crossed to the StormClan border.

"This is the StormClan border," said Riversong. "Neither StormClan nor FireClan own the Rock Path as their territory, but we try to share it, using it as a border marking." Spiderpaw and Walkpaw goggled at it. She pointed her tail and led them down to the Thunderpath where both of them wrinkled their noses and narrowed their eyes at the stench. "This is the Thunderpath." They glared at it before turning away, Spiderpaw muttering, "Ewe!"

They were heading up the FireClan/ StormClan border when a group of cats came parading out. Soddenfoot, Walnutfur, and Hollowtail. Just the cats that Sunstorm didn't want to see.

Soddenfoot walked right up to them, his eyes traveling from Sunstorm, to Riversong, to the apprentices. Spiderpaw wrinkled his nose and said,

"Gross, you stink!" Soddenfoot stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes narrowing. Riversong rushed forward to stand defensively in front of Spiderpaw.

"Sorry," she spoke. "Spiderpaw is a new apprentice. He doesn't know _anything_!"

Soddenfoot laughed. "You know what, Riversong?" he said through laughs. "What helps me when I had my first apprentice is to not go easy on them, but let them learn at their own pace. In the end, they learn when they're ready, but they learn it well." She nodded.

"What do I do?" she asked curiously.

"Tell him what's right, and right now, no matter how embarrassing." She nodded and turned on the apprentice, who's eyes were wider than ever before.

"Spiderpaw," she said firmly. "You do _not_ offend warriors from another Clan..."

"No," Soddenfoot cut in.

Riversong turned to him in curiosity. "Well, then..."

"Like this." The tom stepped forward and leaned over Spiderpaw. "Do you want to become a warrior?" The tomcat nodded and opened his mouth, but shut it quickly when Soddenfoot yelled, "_Do not talk back to me! _You do what you're told and learn some respect! Because if you _want_ to be a warrior, do not test me so you _can_ be a warrior!" Spiderpaw nodded his head and kept it down. He wasn't going to show more disrespect to these cats. From behind them, Hollowtail was laughing. Walnutfur, who had always been a quiet tom, was just staring at them calmly. Walkpaw was staring with wide, impressed eyes.

"S-sso-sorry!" cried Spiderpaw, and Soddenfoot thought enough to warn him,

"And if you think _I'm_ bad, wait until you meet HillClan." The apprentice kept his head down and backed away. Hollowtail was laughing so hard, his head was in his paws and he was lying on his belly.

Sunstorm nodded his thanks and began to lead them away. Riversong started to talk to him, but Sunstorm called,

"Riversong, if you like being a respected Mentor, you should go with your apprentice!" Spiderpaw was running. Riversong called,

"Get back here!" But Spiderpaw wasn't going back for anything. She growled, looked at Soddenfoot in frustration, and ran ahead to collect her annoying bundle of excitement and fear.

...

The Circle Quad impressed the apprentices. They were surprised by it's great size and it's admirable space. WaterClan were nicer to them because they met no one. They were back at camp, and Spiderpaw and Walkpaw were tired. Wetpaw and Briarpaw were already back, sharing a vole that was on the fresh kill pile. Spiderpaw and Walkpaw joined them and they began to eat as well.

"Walkpaw," Sunstorm ordered the apprentice. Riversong seemed to distant to notice that no one was actually taking any fresh-kill to the elders. "Take some fresh kill to the elders." He was pleased when the apprentice silently acquiesced. Walkpaw was only a day into his training and he was becoming a good apprentice already.

Spiderpaw could not have the same thing said for him, but what did Sunstorm know about Briarpaw and Wetpaw? He walked passed the dark tabby tom apprentice on his way to see Dogface. Maybe he could get some information out of him.

Briarpaw watched Sunstorm as he passed, almost as though he were envious. Sunstorm smiled and stared at the apprentice until the tom looked away. Briarpaw was nice, but it'll take some time before he knows his true place in the Clan, almost like Spiderpaw, but much, much more behaved. Sunstorm moved silently through the camp, looking around for Dogface. Littlewhisker walked by, ordering Flamepaw over his shoulder to take food to the elders.

"Oh, Littlewhisker," he said. "Walkpaw's on that." He looked guiltily toward the nursery as Badgerkit came trouncing out in a lovely fashion. He was almost as big as the apprentices though nearly half as old. "The queens need some food, though." The orange tom stared at Sunstorm for a moment before turning and shouting,

"Flamepaw, the queens need food, not the elders!" There must have been a weary look in Sunstorm's eyes, for Littlewhisker then said, "Don't worry, they get easier, trust me." And then walked away. Sunstorm nodded absently, Dogface forgotten, and headed toward the nursery. Badgerkit was sitting, waiting patiently as Darkpelt came out. She stared blindly passed Sunstorm, but must have scented him, for she said,

"Hey there, new Mentor, how did it go?" He grimaced and Badgerkit threw him a batter of laughter at his face. Then, the tom stared past him toward the Medicine clearing.

"Not so well."

She threw him a sympathetic smile. "That bad, huh?"

He shook his head even though she couldn't see. "No, Walkpaw's coming along fine, but Spiderpaw needs to learn a thing or two." Darkpelt laughed.

"Spiderpaw. He was in the nursery when Badgerkit was born." Her eyes darkened slightly with annoyance, but moreover wisdom. "Don't go around thinking that he isn't bright. Spiderpaw isn't stupid, just young." Sunstorm nodded, hoping that she caught the movement somewhere in her extra senses.

Badgerkit looked up at Sunstorm and Darkpelt with pleading eyes.

"_Mom!_" he whined. "Can we go see Foxtail _now_?" Sunstorm's heart lurched. His kit was after Foxtail, the Medicine Cat. Something in him wondered if she would remain a Medicine Cat for too much longer, for Medicine Cat's with apprentices are called Medicine Healers.

...

Foxtail pawed a scoop of gooey stuff in front of Badgerkit, who gaped at it.

"This is Beeswax," she told him formerly. "It's used for what?"

Sunstorm growled lightly. Darkpelt had asked he watch Badgerkit with Foxtail while she went for a lone walk around the forest. She wanted to familiarize herself with the forest before going back to it in two moons. The Gathering was tonight, and Sunstorm was looking forward to it.

The second day of training had gone much better, and Spiderpaw was getting better at listening to his elders. Walkpaw's training was coming along nicely. He was already prefect at the 'duck and swerve' move that had taken Sunstorm himself almost three full moons to learn. He was coming great on defense and his offensive moves were getting there. He rarely talked to anyone else, and this bothered Sunstorm. His apprentice _needed_ more than _five_ friends. His hunting was a problem though. He was quiet, and stalked the prey just as quiet, but he couldn't run too fast. Sunstorm was still trying to think of a way to fix that problem, a good reason to visit Foxtail. Sunstorm couldn't deny his kit his visit too much either, so here they were now.

"Sore throat," the apprentice stated calmly. "And too nurture a kit back to health after a fever with its cool surface, but it can be dangerous for it is so sticky." Foxtail stared down at him proudly, and said,

"So, here's the trick question that you might not know, what do you do when it sticks to the throat of a cat?"

"Give them water and try to paw out as much goop as possible so they can breathe. If that doesn't work, give them yarrow to puke it out. Then when they are okay enough give them fresh kill?"

The Medicine Cat stared at him with an angry look, but Sunstorm saw the joke in her eyes.

"Badgerkit," she began. "That...was..."

"Wrong," he finished flatly.

"No...that was correct!" He screeched in joy and threw himself at her.

"Foxtail, you're the best Medicine Cat!" She smiled at him. "I wanna be just like you one day." Her smile faltered slightly and she gazed at Sunstorm. There was an angry look in her eyes. She seemed to know that he didn't like how close Foxtail and Badgerkit were becoming.

Right then, Thornstar's call filled the Clearing. The Gathering! "Well," Foxtail told his kit. "Looks like you need to go back to the nursery."

"What about Darkpelt? She's not back yet."

"Sandclaw will watch you until she gets back." The kit winced, his nose wrinkling at the thought of the bitter queen, but didn't argue with Foxtail.

Sunstorm and Foxtail joined the Clan in the Clearing, ready to join the Gathering. Walkpaw and Spiderpaw were standing side by side, excitement radiating off their coats. Wetpaw and Briarpaw were excited too, but they seemed less jumpy about it. Gerbilfoot was standing proudly, ready to be gazed at by other cats. Sunstorm walked over to him.

"Hey," he called in a rushed, energetic voice. The calico tom looked up and smiled. "Are you ready for the Gathering?"

"Of course," he replied. "I can't wait. Those pretty WaterClan cats will love it! I'm just too excited, look at me."

Sunstorm smiled, laughing. "Yeah, that's what every tom wants, these days. Haven't you noticed the way Dustflight looks at Flamepaw. Dappleclaw is already carrying more. Darkpelt...well, she's not staying in there much longer. It's obvious that Brownfur is the father of Sandclaw's kits. Hareflight and her mate...Breezedapple and Blizzardfoot...there's just too many of them to care anymore." Gerbilfoot's smile faltered and he glared in Dustflight's direction.

"Flamepaw's special to you, isn't she?" Sunstorm had to ask. Gerbilfoot turned his head away, and Sunstorm could understand. Something else was bugging him, though. Softfur. Softfur and Silverstripe. Would they make it too obvious?

He craned his neck and saw Softfur near the tail end of the Clan, his face looking nervous and excited. He was facing straight ahead. In his body movements, the answer was yes.

Thornstar stopped in the usual spot and Sunstorm lifted his nose. It was a job he didn't need to do, for Gerbilfoot groaned,

"We're the last ones, again." Sunstorm didn't get a chance to test the warrior, for Thornstar gave the signal and the cats were off. Rounding the Wood Den, he could see that Gerbilfoot was right, and FireClan were last.

Softfur stood looking around, though Silverstripe was obviously the largest cat in StormClan, but Softfur was trying to make things...more subtle.

Silverstripe and Softfur stared at each other for just a moment of eye contact before one ran one way, the other the other. Sunstorm saw them meet near the area StormClan came out from.

Sighing, he turned and found Flarepelt talking to a couple of cats and Reedtail calmly. Breezedapple and Curlyleaf were there too, as though trying to make sure that he was telling a story right. Apprentices were gathering around the tomcat now, begging for a story. Turning his head, Sunstorm spotted Crystalpaw, the new HillClan Medicine apprentice. Robinfrost was with her, so feeling secure in himself, he approached the HillClan cats.

"Hello Crystalpaw," he called upon his approach. She turned seething eyes to him. He stopped dead, bowed his head respectfully and moved a little slower to her. She was just staring at him when he sat down beside her.

"How's training coming?" She sneered slightly.

"Don't trust me, do you Fire-cat?"

Robinfrost put her tail on Crystalpaw's shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"Don't." The she-cat nodded curtly and turned back to Sunstorm. "Fine," and that was her reply.

"Do you like HillClan?" he asked. Her eyes widened and muscles clenched as she fought to stay sitting. He quickly explained himself. "I'm the cat that found StormClan in CityClan. Dogface found Mushpaw and you and you came with us..." Her eyes were now wide with disbelief and she asked,

"That was you?"

He smiled a small chuckle. "That was me." She nodded.

"Well, then, now I don't need to be 'careful' do I? Thistlestar can't punish me for him knowing."

"No," Robinfrost agreed in an icy thin voice. "But I can. You don't talk about it, you here me! Heaven Sent has had enough of your history, and would appreciate if you forget it!"

Crystalpaw just dipped her head and Robinfrost looked away. The relationship between Crystalpaw and Robinfrost was obviously not the best. Another cat, Mushpaw herself came over.

"Sunstorm," she murmured in surprise. Then smiled. "I see you are talking to Crystalpaw. Glad to know that such fine warriors are talking to her after all." Sunstorm grimaced at the word 'fine' and saw Crystalpaw flinch at the words 'after all'.

"Mushpaw, right?" She nodded and said,

"Thistlestar was kind enough to let me keep my new name. I like it better than my old. Mushpaw. It just sounds right to me." He nodded.

"What do you want your warrior name to be?"

"Mushpool, or something like that. It rings. What about you Crystalpaw?"

The medicine apprentice turned her head away, grumbling about not caring. Mushpaw was giggling at her sudden shyness.

"Well, what did you want your name to be?"

He smiled. Remembering Darkpelt's words, he said softly, "My name's perfect." She gulped and said,

"Sunfire. I like Sunfire." Sunstorm stared at her wide eyed for the name, but she was already walking away.

...

Whitestar, Thistlestar, Mistystar, Thornstar jumped onto the Flat Rock. Whitestar turned to the crowd of cats, claiming that Hazelfoot was carrying kits. Thistlestar announced Skyfoot and his retiring. Mistystar announced that Fogbreath's kits would soon be ready for their apprenticeship. Thornstar announced the new apprentices, and when Sunstorm's name was called, cats actually looked at him. He announced Gerbilfoot's naming ceremony and that no other new news has occurred. The leaders were jumping down when Silverstripe and Softfur ran to Thornstar and Whitestar.

Sunstorm didn't hear what was being said, but wasn't too surprised when Silverstripe and Softfur ran over to him.

"Sunstorm!" she called merrily. "That's great! You have an apprentice. Softfur, I'm so proud of you for Gerbilfoot's new name. So, Sunstorm, which one is yours?"

He pointed to the off-white tom and explained his name was Walkpaw. Then entire time, she was almost jumping with excitement. Finally, the other Clans were gone over their separate territories and the three were alone.

"So, Sunstorm," she said at last. "I heard about you watching us, spying on us, I presumed, but Softfur corrected me." She scrutinized him for a moment. "Thank you, for not telling and all." Sunstorm nodded.

"It's really not any of my business; I wish I didn't know." She stared at him, and her next sentence scared him to the bone.

"It _is_ your business." He shivered involuntarily at her words. It was as though she were threatening him, saying 'if you tell anyone, I'll kill you personally!'.

It wasn't Silverstripe's and Softfur's secrete anymore, it was Sunstorm's now too.

...

The next moon went by quickly, and before Sunstorm knew it, he had one moon left before his kit was six moons. Flashstreak was getting used to Clan life again, and Sunstorm wasn't surprised to find that he had gotten his Clan strength from her. She said most of it was Spottedwhisker, but Sunstorm would have to meet the tom to know, or even understand.

Darkpelt now went into the forest every day, and the day before the Gathering, Foxtail took Badgerkit in with herself and Sunstorm was out training with Darkpelt and Walkpaw.

"Alright," he told the apprentice. "Charge at me, I want to see how that's coming along." The tom didn't even nod, or dip his head. He went through the motion of being awkward before clumsily launching himself at Sunstorm. Though it was an unexpected attack, Sunstorm knew what to do. He leapt neatly in the air just as Darkpelt had done to him all that time ago. The apprentice was on the ground as Sunstorm landed next to him.

"Good," he said. "But you need to be more subtle. Your eyes betray where you are heading, and I know what you're going to do because of your body movements. Your timing is perfect, though." The apprentice halfway muttered,

"Yes Sun..." but cut himself off to launch once more. Sunstorm, seeing his new move, did as Darkpelt had done and rolled, jumping up in time to jump on his apprentice, who screamed in horror.

Sunstorm, with his apprentice down, whispered in his ear, "Good, but it needs to be better." The apprentice was now understanding what Sunstorm was getting at. This was a fight-with-claws-sheathed. He would have to fight his Mentor off, and Sunstorm didn't go easy on Walkpaw either.

But this tom knew what to do. He rolled over with Sunstorm on top of him, making it impossible for Sunstorm to breath as easy. But this exposed his stomach, of which Sunstorm took advantage of. He pawed deep into it, not breaking the skin but making his apprentice yelp in terror and leaping off of him. Sunstorm appreciated the chance for one breath before bombarding Walkpaw again. This time, he pinned him down easily.

"Walkpaw," he whispered hoarsely. "That was good, but you exposed your stomach. Try to pin the other warrior without your stomach being attacked, because HillClan don't sheathe their claws."

The tom stopped moving for a moment, shocked by Sunstorm's words, or so it was thought. Suddenly, Walkpaw was wriggling out from under him and darted to the side, slapping at Sunstorm to knock him off balance. Sunstorm was falling before he could guess what was happening. The next the he knew, his apprentice had him pinned in all the right places.

The toms sat there, breathing, or trying to. This was before Sunstorm boomed, "Good job, Walkpaw! That was great! You'll be a warrior in no time at all." The apprentice shied away, so Sunstorm looked at Darkpelt. But she wasn't there. She had leapt onto Walkpaw.

His apprentice and old Mentor fought for a while before she had him pinned. He was screaming, trying to get away.

"You see," she hissed. "I'm blind, but was able to pin you. This is HillClan in a nutshell, and they're able to see." Walkpaw stopped screaming and wriggled out from under her. He turned to face her, but Sunstorm cut in just in time.

"No, Walkpaw. Part of being a warrior is knowing when to stop." Walkpaw faced him for a few moments, looking thoroughly angry, but bowed his head in acceptance. Sunstorm knew this would one day be the warrior pinning another just by his stance.

...

This Gathering was much like the last couple. There were rogues scented in HillClan territory, WaterClan were having issues with a group that lived outside the forest, FireClan's apprentices were training well, but the Medicine Cats warned that green cough was going around. Yellowpaw was renamed Yellowflower last moon and Cherryheart retired.

Until Whitestar spoke. "There is Greencough going around our camp." She told them worriedly. "We need to move them somewhere, but have no space. Thornstar, we would appreciate if you agreed to let us use some territory for our cats to move to until they are better."

There were growls and howls from the warriors in FireClan. "Don't do it, Thornstar," called the voice of Jetpaw. Brownfur, though looking in agreement, hissed his apprentice quiet.

"How many are sick?" he asked.

"Less than half of us, but more than enough. Yellowflower has only so much time to do work and so much space to do it in. With this, we ask just for a moon."

There were more hisses and screeches. Thornstar bared his fangs threateningly. "_Why should I jeopardize my Clan for yours again?_" Mistystar gasped, Thistlestar stared disapprovingly at Thornstar, but Whitestar puffed up defensively.

"My Clan was doing what when we were caught? _Saving yours!_" Thornstar snorted.

"We paid that debt and then some."

"You stole our warrior!" cried a heavy voice from the crowd. Sunstorm winced. Apparently StormClan hadn't forgiven FireClan for his giving up StormClan. He knew that Stormclaw wouldn't say something like that. Moonpelt wasn't here, nor was Hazelfoot. Silverstripe and Softfur were together, so it wouldn't be her. Liontail was more mature than that. No one else like him much. Tigerfang and Brownstripe had outgrown this as well. He had never talked to anyone else. His eyes fell on Goldenpaw. What was he doing? Where was Darkclaw? Was he trying to start a war between the Clans?

There were hisses from the warriors of both Clans. Mistystar stepped forward. There was a cloud heading toward the moon steadily and the Medicine Cats had been watching it move, waiting for the fighting to stop. Mistystar must have spotted it too.

"Stop this nonsense!" she ordered. She eyed Whitestar. "What are you doing? You're allowing Heaven Sent to be mad at us! Thornstar _does_ have a right to say no to this. It is his Clan in jeopardy when you put sick cats in another Clan's territory. Whitestar, you own the most territory of us all, I think you can handle it." Whitestar looked away, lashing her white tail. Thornstar just glared claws at her.

Finally, Crystalpaw stood up and spoke into Robinfrost's ear. The gray Medicine Healer rose to her feet and screamed, "By the authority of SoulClan, this Clan Gathering is over!" Without waiting for permission and with Crystalpaw at her side, she glided down the slope to the Light Camp.

Since no cat can deny a Medicine Cat/Healer, the Gathering broke apart in hostility.

...

Two days later was the day that Badgerkit turned six moons. Thornstar was planning on having the ceremony soon, but still, Badgerkit needed to decide if he was going to be a warrior. Sunstorm winced, thinking of his kit. His kit, the child of two great warriors, named after a warrior that walked the skies with Brightsong, might end up a Medicine Cat.

Well, Sunstorm was sitting sharing tongues with Riversong when suddenly the camp was filled with noise. A cat was screaming a warning.

Gerbilfoot came rushing into the camp, his eyes wide. There was blood on his coat, and the rank smell of StormClan followed him. Sharpfang ran up to him, demanding to know what happened.

"StormClan, attacking!" he gasped out. Sharpfang was instantly in action, Thornstar rushed out of his den, his eyes wide with fury.

"Warriors!" he called. "Let's go!" Without waiting to get into line, the cats followed Thornstar. On the way, they were falling instinctively into line.

Sharpfang was near the back, his claws unsheathed in some sort of furious hateful meaning. The FireClan warriors slowed, and hid in the tall grass. In front of them, there were StormClan warriors fighting with FireClan cats. The patrol that FireClan had sent to the StormClan border. There, they had met StormClan and were attacked openly.

The smell of StormClan were strong in the air, suggesting, no, providing, that the entire StormClan were hiding, waiting to attack.

A huge white pelt was among the undergrowth on the other side of the Rock Path. Whitestar. Whitestar had come to fight herself.

Suddenly, Whitestar didn't bother to hide, and Thornstar called, "FireClan, attack!"

They moved from their positions and darted into battle. For the first time, Sunstorm saw how hard it would be to fight StormClan. It was hard to fight with cats that you had once called friends and when you knew every name. Warriors darted around him, ripping for his throat. He hoped that Walkpaw was okay. He spotted the apprentice grappling with Goldenpaw. He was proud when he saw that Goldenpaw was on the losing side. Apparently his training sessions were having a good toll on his apprentice.

Darkclaw jumped on him and pushed him into the ground. Sunstorm rolled and wriggled free, just as his apprentice had done, and pinned him down and bit, hard. Darkclaw tried the same move, but Sunstorm was stronger than he looked, and got a good grip on the other warrior. A new scent wrathed over him, and Sunstorm realized that HillClan were jumping into the battle. Why, he wouldn't know.

Tigerfang passed by them and threw Sunstorm off. The two stared at each other for only a moment before turning away. Sunstorm was still a feeling to them, still someone to care about. StormClan still missed him.

Darkclaw was already running away.

Sunstorm threw himself at another cat he barely knew, then at Nightflower. She hissed, growled, and threw him off, trying to bite his neck. Suddenly, the cat was thrown off, and Sunstorm looked up.

"Darkpelt!" he cried. "What are you doing here?" He noticed with pleasure that cats were avoiding them.

"We were called for back up. Dappleclaw, the elders, Silverfrost, and three apprentices are there, guarding the camp. No cat has invaded there, but we don't doubt they will."

He glared at her. "What about Badgerkit?"

"Like I said, Dappleclaw has it handled." Sunstorm could guess the real answer: With Foxtail.

Thanking her for her help, Sunstorm was drawn back into battle. He was going to fight for FireClan as best he could.

Suddenly, there was an earsplitting scream. He turned his head to the noise instinctively. Whitestar was on the Thunderpath. There was a Monster headed straight for her, and she couldn't move with fear.

As soon as the danger had come, it was gone, but only to StormClan. Whitestar was thrown viciously to the side, by a cat, and the monster hit it dead center. It rolled away, leaving a dark mound in the Thunderpath. Sunstorm's heart lurked when he recognized the cat. Darkpelt.

He screeched in horror and ran forward.

"Darkpelt!" he cried. "No, Darkpelt!" To his great relief, she stirred, but Darkpelt only had one life to lose, and if she lost it, it would never be found.

She mumbled something incoherently. Sunstorm said, "No, Darkpelt, I have to get you some help, you're dying! Where's Foxtail?"

"No, Sunstorm..." she finally murmured. "No, I killed Rowanfoot, yes, I killed Trailkit and Fastkit, yes, and now I killed myself, but Whitestar is safe, and that's what it takes to be a warrior..." Her words faded away and her chest stopped moving. Sunstorm's heart also seemed to stop. His mate, his lover, the mother of his kit, his Mentor, his best friend...was dead. He had no strength left in him. Looking at her, he did not hear anything else. He was dead too, or should have been.

More cats came running to him. Riversong among them, but he was not yet ready to face her. His mind flashed to the huge, apprentice-sized kit in the camp. Badgerkit. Was he okay? Sunstorm would have to tell him, he knew.

He limped passively as the cats behind him stared after him silently. It was no secrete that Badgerkit was his son anymore, so when someone(he didn't bother to check who) asked him where he was going, he grumbled solemnly, "To check on my kit." No cat followed him to the camp.

...

The battle had been called off. The warriors had returned to find Sunstorm curled with Badgerkit sleeping next to him. A couple of them just stared at him, but he didn't care. Tonight, he would be sleeping with Darkpelt for the first and last time.

He turned away from the cats as they put Darkpelt near the front of the camp. Thornstar was saying words to Heaven Sent that she go peacefully, that she be forgiven for mating with an apprentice and breaking the warrior code.

Foxtail watched Badgerkit for the night as Sunstorm mourned his mate's death. The next day, he could tell something was wrong. The way she walked and how stiff she seemed made Sunstorm know that she had some bad news.

She passed him by and went straight to Thornstar's den. Sunstorm didn't care, he wanted to check on Badgerkit. Foxtail came over to him as he moved to it.

"Sunstorm," she murmured to him. "I'm sorry, but I must tell you. Badgerkit's naming ceremony is today..." Sunstorm wondered what was so bad about that. His kit was going to be an apprentice. Unless... "Sunstorm, Badgerkit asked me to be his Mentor, and I accepted."


	27. Epilogue

**Okay this is kinda hard to understand. Just read and if you don't get it message me.**

**Cara Lea**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

Silverstripe stared around the StormClan camp. Everyone was there, _everyone_. Yellowflower was trying her hardest, but it just wasn't working. If only that stupid Monster hadn't come around, they wouldn't be here right now. After Darkpelt's death, they had taken Whitestar back to camp. With so many cats ill, and with injuries that had taken away one life, it hadn't taken long for Whitestar to come down with Whitecough. This had turned to Blackcough overnight, taking away more lives than Silverstripe thought necessary. What had they done wrong? StormClan shouldn't be punished. Liontail was hanging over Whitestar's limp form as he pondered what to do. Liontail wasn't ready to become a leader, not yet?

She held her ground as Auburnfeather, a sleek, pretty, auburn she-cat moved to comfort Liontail, her brother. Silverstripe liked Auburnfeather, she was nice. Whitestar's body began to twitch and Yellowflower moved from where she was talking to Cherryheart to stand over Whitestar. Silverstripe could tell that she was talking, but whatever she was saying was being cut off quick. Her breath began to come in gasps, knocking the words out of her. It seemed that every breath she took was more work for her body.

Whitestar's body seemed suddenly alive, bouncing on the stone she lay on as it shook, violently. Silverstripe's eyes widened. What was happening? Liontail was staring at her wide-eyed as well. Yellowflower was screaming now, panic obvious on her face. What was happening? Why was Whitestar doing this? Inside, Silverstripe knew why.

Her body gave one last quiver and then fell silent. She wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. Silence hung heavy on the sick Clan. Whitestar wasn't dead, was she? It certainly seemed that way. Yellowflower sniffed her body as it lay still and stood up, backing up.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing that could be done. Whitestar's dead." There were gasps as the Clan came to a realization. Yellowflower could only tell the truth, that was her duty, and as far as they knew, she had never lied.

Silverstripe watched as Liontail hung his head. Night was beginning to fall o the camp, and even though he had a body to mourn, he would want to rest for tomorrow, Liontail, would get his new name, nine or eleven lives, and would from then on be called Lionstar. It excited Silverstripe to think of who the new deputy would be, though her newly found excitement only lasted for barely a moment. Her leader was dead, there was nothing to be excited about.

The body was prepared and every cat took a turn licking her brilliant white coat. They were saying goodbye to their beloved leader. Liontail lay with his head down. It appeared that the new responsibilities were weighing him down, for his shoulders were sagging under an enormous weight that Silverstripe couldn't understand.

The forest had had a great beginning to a vast story, a story that would be told forever. She prayed that this story, whatever it was, had a great ending.

Realization to the Clan came before anything else. But now, grief and other, more unexplainable emotions filed in. An understanding came over Silverstripe. The whole forest would be mourning. Whitestar had been one of the greatest leaders the forest had ever seen. She glanced at the white cat once more before moving to her bedding in the warrior's den. Every Clan would be mourning at this time on the Full Moon Night. The great, mighty, leader of StormClan, Whitestar herself, was dead. Now, a new ending was approaching, and Silverstripe watched the day turn to night.


End file.
